Fuego negro
by Ady92
Summary: Dos grupos que han estado en guerra por mil años por un malentendido. Ahora sus descendientes continúan esa guerra sin sentido por sus familias. Hasta que las cicunstancias cambian, mientras una antigua leyenda será llevada en el año mil de la guerra...
1. Capítulo 1: La división del mundo

**Fuego Negro**

**Por Amemizu Redi**

**Capítulo 1: El mundo en dos**

Es de noche. Mientras las tres corremos en la oscuridad de este bosque intentando alcanzarle. Sin embargo aunque las tres somos ligeras de pies, yo soy la más pequeña. Nuestra única compañía son las gotas de lluvia que caen sin cesar, la luna y las estrellas que brillan majestuosamente en el cielo negro abismal.

Quisiera descansar un poco, llevamos más o menos media hora corriendo, por que de nuevo se nos ha escapado. Mi deber es el mismo que el de ellas dos y no he escuchado que alguna desee detenerse. Somos amigas desde la infancia y ahora, hemos sido preparadas para ser las sucesoras de nuestros maestros: Clef, Presea, y la ahora desaparecida Emeraude.

Ellos nos enseñaron todo lo que sabemos, ahora es nuestra obligación y además honor sucederles, por lo menos es una de las cosas que siempre he tenido en mi cabeza.

-Hikaru, ve un poco más rápido que puede estar en cualquier parte-una chica de cabello azul largo hasta la cadera, bastante lacio, ojos de color zafiro con unas bellas pestañas largas, mirada fría pero decidida, con cara de modelo, me gritó mientras se detenía enfrente de mi.

-Lo siento Umi, pero mis piernas no son tan largas como las tuyas-dije yo con la lengua de fuera por el cansancio.

-Señorita Umi, no debería gritar. Debemos de ser cautelosas-Una chica de gafas redondas, de ojos verde claro, con el cabello dorado, corto con bucles al final, tomó del hombro de Umi. Sin duda Fuu sabía calmarle a la perfección. De nosotras tres, es la más madura, y delicada.

-Silencio Fuu, oigo algo-Umi sacó a Celes de su vaina. Celes es su espada azul, con una empuñadura de dragón hecha con un bello metal cromado. La sostuvo con firmeza, buscando en el bosque con su mirada fría y azul. Fuu deslizó su mano suavemente sobre Windam, su espada verde, que tenía una majestuosa ave en la empuñadura. En cambio, yo tomé a Rayearth de su empuñadura roja que brillaba débilmente a la luz de la luna y tenía algunas gotas de lluvia sobre ella.

De repente, apareció.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿así qué Clef ya se ha vuelto viejo? Mira que mandarme a tres mocosas en vez de venirme a enfrentar personalmente, no es algo que se vea todos los días- una carcajada proveniente de los árboles retumbo en el espacio abierto en que nos hallábamos las tres. De repente, al centro una mujer de gran belleza y elegancia apareció. Tenía una larga cabellera azul marino, que brillaba en la luna, unos bellos ojos rojos y su figura entallada en un traje de cuero negro.

-Calla Alcyone, vieja traidora-a pesar de que Umi no expresa sus emociones, se podía ver que estaba furiosa. Siempre se pone así cuando alguien insulta a Clef, me imagino que es porque le tiene un enorme respeto. A mí me molesta claro, pero no tanto como a ella.

-¿Así que la mocosa se atreve a callarme? Bien, veamos lo que esta "vieja traidora" puede hacer contigo- Alcyone también sacó una espada, muy delgada, transparente; casi como hecha de hielo y se dirigió rápidamente hacía Umi. Debo de reconocer que el recibimiento de ella fue bastante bueno, pero estoy acostumbrada a ello, dado que Umi siempre fue muy buena con las 

espadas. Algo así como un don natural. Enseguida empezó la pelea, el choque constante de las espadas era algo magnífico, casi único, e incluso podría decirse que no eran dos humanas las que peleaban. Ven que de tonterías digo, si no somos humanas.

Somos Cazadoras de Kina, aunque tengamos el cuerpo de humanos, fuimos dotadas con habilidades extraordinarias, para poder proteger a nuestro Líder, que es ni más ni menos que la desaparecida Emeraude de la malicia y daños del líder de los Axuls, una sociedad que trabaja con motivos misteriosos. Cuenta la leyenda de nuestra orden que los Axuls habían sido una sociedad avanzada que, buscando demostrar su superioridad atacaron a otras sociedades sin piedad alguna. Hasta que los Kinas, una sociedad pacífica, les hizo frente El líder de los Kinas, mató al líder Axul, y ahora ellos buscan la venganza.

Umi, Fuu y yo nos volvimos Kinas debido a nuestras sorprendentes habilidades mostradas en la infancia. Umi domina el agua, Fuu el aire y yo al fuego.

Las tres tratamos de llevar una vida normal, pero tenemos nuestras obligaciones con los Kinas, así que muy normal que digamos no lo es.

Yo antes de volverme Kina, vivía con mis tres hermanos mayores, pues mis padres habían fallecido cuando yo tenía apenas seis años de una forma misteriosa. Ellos me criaron y me dieron todo el conocimiento de armas que sabían. Por aquella época ni me pasaba por la cabeza que yo fuera una Kina, hasta que una noche de otoño cambio todo. Clef, disfrazado de una persona común fue a mi casa. Mi hermano mayor Satoru parecía conocerle, por que le invito a pasar a casa. Hablaron largo y tendido, hasta mando a llamar a Masaru y a Kakeru, pero ninguno me llamó a mí hasta tres horas después. Tenía diez años.

Cuando entre a la sala, los cuatro me vieron y mi hermano me indicó que me sentara. Resultaba que Clef venía de parte de Emeraude por la joven Kina que se hallaba viviendo en esa casa. Debía llevársela cuando era una niña, para que ésta mejorara sus habilidades. Yo sabía que el fuego me obedecía, pero nunca le di gran importancia. Mi hermano mayor se opuso por razones que desconozco, pero cuando escuché que era por la "protección de todos" acepté sin dudarlo siquiera un momento. Desde entonces soy Kina, y tengo ahora ocho largos años al servicio de Emeraude, que desapareció hace dos meses en circunstancias que ni Clef, ni Presea han querido revelarnos. A la fecha, la sustituye Ferio, su hermano menor que tiene veinte años. Es muy divertido, pero a Fuu no le da confianza del todo; a la mejor por que como yo, no se toma las cosas demasiado enserio.

-Para ser una mocosa, sabes pelear bastante bien- Alcyone atacaba duramente a Umi, que tenía unos cuantos rasguños, mientras Fuu se levantaba y hacía un enorme remolino de viento, que hizo que Alcyone perdiera su espada. Fuu se dirigió hacia Umi y le curó las heridas, mientras yo, hacía un ataque como una flecha de fuego que ilumino a la parte del bosque donde nos hallábamos peleando. Logré mi objetivo, por que fundí las espadas de Alcyone, y le dejé las manos un tanto rojas, además de que le abrí unas partes del traje. Ella volvió hacía mí sus espadas, con una mirada furiosa mientras yo mantenía a Rayearth en alto. De inmediato comenzamos la batalla, mientras Umi con la ayuda del agua de la lluvia lanzaba estalactitas de hielo hacía ella. Fuu dirigía estas estalactitas con mayor fuerza hasta que consiguieron dejarle severas marcas.

Cayó inconsciente delante de nosotras, y en el momento que le íbamos a levantar, una sombra negra le envolvió a tiempo que una voz masculina decía fríamente: "Nos veremos las caras después Kinas" y se la llevó. Esos Axuls no saben pelear limpio, sin duda alguna.

Cansadas, las tres nos reunimos y cerrando los ojos, tomando nuestras manos llegamos hasta el hogar de los Kinas. Era una bella mansión con enormes jardines llenos de tulipanes, azucenas, violetas, casa blancas, margaritas, jazmines y rosas de todos colores. Además poseía bellos árboles de flores y frutas. La entrada era de mármol blanco, y a la luz de la noche se veía casi fantasmal. Nos recibió una muchacha de cabello largo y dorado, ojos castaños y una gran sonrisa, mientras jalaba de los cachetes a un animalito blanco: Mokona.

-Al parecer Alcyone volvió a huir-dijo con una sonrisa el rostro. Nunca en lo que llevo aquí la he visto enojada. Y al parecer, hoy tampoco sería la excepción.

-No huyo, si no uno de los suyos la salvó-dijo Umi entre dientes, mientras Fuu y yo saludábamos a Presea con un abrazo. No entiendo tampoco por que Umi no confía al cien en Presea, pero no soy quien para tratar de arreglarlo, si Umi quiere odiar a medio mundo puede hacerlo. Ella no me molesta por que yo sea demasiado infantil para ser una Kina.

-¿Quién fue?-preguntó ella con su sonrisa, pero está vez, contestó Fuu.

-Supongo que su líder, nadie es capaz de hacer semejante cosa si no tiene mucho poder, además era una voz de hombre que nunca había escuchado, y al único que no conocemos es a él.

-Magnífica resolución Fuu-Un hombre alto, de cabello lila, ojos azul claro y vestido con una capa negra bajaba por los escalones del palacio a nuestro encuentro. Clef ofrecía un aspecto tranquilo, pese a enterarse que al fin conocíamos la voz del líder Axul. No era mucho progreso, pero muchas de nuestras suposiciones se veían confirmadas: Los Axuls seguían con un solo líder, y este tenía tanta magia como Emeraude.

-¡Clef! Lo sentimos señor, pero se llevaron a Alcyone- Umi parecía realmente apenada, incluso bajo su cabeza en dirección al suelo. Clef se le acercó, y levantó con las yemas su barbilla, mientras Presea se mostraba muy seria e incluso miraba a Umi con ciertos ¿celos? No, la dulce Presea no era capaz de sentir esos sentimientos.

-Tranquila Umi, no es necesario disculparse. Además por lo que oí de Fuu fue demasiado útil que la dejasen escapar. Hemos descubierto gracias a ustedes que nuestro líder de Axuls es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensamos. Pequeñas tenderemos que mejorar nuestros métodos de defensa lo más pronto posible. Incluso creo que sería buena idea que tomaran otro entrenamiento para sus habilidades- a Umi casi se le cae la boca de la impresión, mientras Fuu lo tomó con bastante serenidad y yo con un me vale.

-¿Podría yo ayudarte también Clef? Me preocupan Fuu, Hikaru y…Umi por supuesto- Presea es muy sencilla, pero al mencionar el nombre de Umi lo dijo casi como si se le hubiese atorado en la garganta. Al parecer Umi también se dio cuenta, por que la vio con reproche. A veces me gustaría ser menos ingenua, por que eso de no saber que sucede hasta que Fuu me lo dice, me enerva y me pone de los mil demonios. Me gusta mi inocencia, claro pero no tolero que me digan las cosas como si fuera un bebé al que a penas le están enseñando a hablar.

-Claro Presea, las pequeñas agradecerán todo tu conocimiento en armas- quizá Clef tenga más edad y experiencia que nosotras, pero a veces es casi tan ingenuo como yo. Mira que no darse cuenta de la actitud de ambas está muy raro ¿no lo creen?-. Buenas noches, que mañana continuamos con el entrenamiento.

Al irse Clef, las tensiones entre ambas bajaron un poquito, mientras Fuu las veía con cara de "éstas dos locas no tienen remedio", yo jugaba alegremente con Mokona. He de mencionar que 

este animalito nos da una lata horrible, y perseguirle es una verdadera odisea. No me explico como puede ser tan rápido si es tan pequeño y esponjoso. Misterios de la vida.

-Señorita Presea, señorita Hikaru…

-Te he dicho cómo veinte millones de veces que no me llames señorita; Fuu. Yo te digo Fuu aí que tú sólo dime Hikaru-nunca me gustaron las formalidades. Costumbre de familia, creo. Pero a Fuu, por más que lo intentase, siempre se le escapaba un "señorita Hikaru" en vez de mi nombre común y corriente. Vaya chicas más extrañas que somos. Una fría, una educada y una que actúa como niño. No, si estamos hechas. Supongo que por nuestras rarezas somos tan amigas.

-No lo puedo evitar se…Hikaru-contestó ella realmente apenada.

-¿Ves qué no es taaaan difícil cómo crees? Hi-ka-ru- dije las sílabas de mi nombre, como si estuviera enseñándole como se pronuncia.

-Bien chicas, a Clef no le va a gustar verlas despiertas después del encuentro que tuvieron con Alcyone; además si no me equivocó mañana hay que continuar con los entrenamientos ¿o no?-preguntó Presea con dulzura, mientras Mokona volvía a sus brazos.

-Pero Presea, ¿cómo quieres qué sigamos los entrenamientos, si Umi está así de lastimada?-pregunté yo, haciendo ojos de cordero degollado. Fuu tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse, mientras Umi casi me asesina con la mirada. Presea se limitó a esbozar una tierna sonrisa y a acariciar mi larga cabellera roja, que siempre peinó para mayor comodidad en una trenza larga.

-Hikaru, deja de comportarte como si tuvieras cinco años- la voz de Umi ya se oía en las bellas escaleras de mármol-. Yo estoy bien. Podemos continuar como siempre.

-¿Segura Señorita Umi? Yo la veo un poco agotada, debería ver sus heridas…

-¡Sí yo digo que estoy bien es porqué es! Vamos a dormir. Ya oyeron al señor Clef- Umi se fue corriendo, mientras dejaba a Fuu con la palabra en la boca. Sin duda, le molestaba que le consideraran débil. Yo ni en un solo momento lo he pensado, pero también creo que, somos Kinas y todo lo demás, pero somos tan emotivas, sensibles al daño como un humano cualquiera; cosa que al parecer no entiende ella. Ni hablar, si quiere ser así nadie va a cambiarla.

-Tranquila Fuu, lo que pasa es que no le gusta que el señor Clef la vea cuando falla-Presea tomó del hombro a Fuu, la que seguía atónita viendo el paso donde Umi se fue. Como nunca nadie se enoja con Fuu, supongo que le ha afectado y más si es Umi. Ellas se conocen desde antes de que yo fuera una Kina…bueno en realidad siempre lo fui, pero antes de saberlo. Han estado aquí por que sus padres las han mandado. Eso es algo en lo que difiero de ellas, además de ser más alegre y tomar las cosas a la ligera.

-Bien, en vista de que mañana vamos a clases, yo me voy a la cama-dije dándome por vencida, y entrando a la enorme mansión me dirigí a mi dormitorio.

La enorme cama con colcha roja y sábanas blancas parecía sonreírme, mientras las cortinas de seda rosa se agitaban suavemente con la brisa nocturna que olía a las flores del enorme jardín. Al parecer los jazmines hacían su encanto. Fui a la ventana, con intención de cerrarla, pero al ver que el balcón se iluminaba por la luna y por los faroles que rodeaban a la mansión. Salí y me quedé observando el espacio, mientras me imaginaba mi vida sin ser una Kina. Sería una chica normal, amigas normales, noches en cualquier discoteca en vez de pelear con Axuls… Sería tan distinto.

Pensaba en todo esto mientras vi como en el jardín aparecía una luz azul, pequeña, pero que se me hizo muy atrayente. De inmediato desapareció en el cielo, mientras yo me preguntaba que había sido…

-Es increíble Alcyone, se supone que eran nada más tres niñas- Caldina, una de las aliadas de mi hermano, excelente ilusionista, reía suavemente mientras veía a Alcyone con desprecio-.Tú misma lo has dicho.

-Basta Caldina, ¿por qué no las enfrentas tú?-contestó Alcyone entre dientes, mientras Clío la enfermera le atendía las heridas causadas al parecer por las estalactitas que le había lanzado una de las niñas. La que la dejó más débil fue una que le lanzó fuego, al parecer el daño no fue al instante, sino después que le empezaron a aparecer las llagas.

-Por que los Kinas mayores merecen una buena oponente-contestó ella con una sonrisa mientras yo seguía con los brazos cruzados en las penumbras. Lo cierto es que Caldina ya se había enfrentado a las niñas anteriormente, y no salió muy bien parada. En parte por esa chica de cabello rojo, que casi la deja rostizada a pesar de ser la más pequeña de las tres mocosas-. Y no puedo perder el tiempo con niñas. No me gusta cambiar pañales ¿sabes?

-Cómo sea, he podido infiltrarme a la Mansión Kina y no tienen la menor idea de quién es nuestro líder, ni del paradero de Emeraude-sonrió Alcyone, pero tuvo que ponerse la mano en el abdomen, por que se hallaba muy herida. Clío es una enfermera excelente, pero las heridas hechas por invocación, son muy difíciles de tratar. Le trataba con agua y con hierbas, pero algunas no deseaban ceder.

-Eso no es obra tuya Alcyone, si no de mi hermano Zagato- salí de las penumbras en las que me hallaba y sonreí con altanería. Las dos mujeres, una de cabellera morada con ojos rojos y un camisón de seda blanca, y la otra de cabello rosa peinado con una coleta, ojos verdes con un traje entallado de cuero rojo. Las dos cambiaron sus caras por otras de respeto. Ciertamente, ser el menor de los Lores Axuls era algo digno de respeto, por que nuestra familia tenía gran poder. Mi hermano en especial, no creo que un Lord Axul haya sido tan poderoso como él, y mucho menos que haya logrado tanto.

-Señor Lantis, no sabíamos que estaba aquí-Caldina no temblaba, pero se notaba muy sorprendida de hallarse ahí-Pensábamos que estaba con su hermano, Lord Zagato.

-No, Zagato no me necesita salvo cuando es una cosa de importancia-dije yo con desdén, mientras me acercaba a Clío, la enfermera. Era una buena persona dulce, lo decían sus ojos rosas, y en sus bucles negros que tenía el afecto de una madre. Me sorprende que trabaje para nosotros después de lo que piensan los Kinas, pero ellos creen que son buenos y nosotros los malos. Vaya forma más estúpida de dividirse-. ¿Qué opinas del poder de quién hizo estás llagas Clío?

-Mi señor, la persona que las hizo tiene un poder asombroso, aunque no lo parezca-Clío hablaba muy preocupada, mientras buscaba una de los remedios que usaba con las quemaduras. Yo, como domino el trueno, me he hecho múltiples quemaduras en mis entrenamientos o bien a los que entrenan conmigo así que conocía de memoria ese remedio-. Sólo usted deja quemaduras tan severas a los otros.

-Gracias Clío, me eres siempre de mucha ayuda-sonreí mientras salía de la enfermería, en dirección a la biblioteca. Pasé por el salón que era alumbrado por la enorme lámpara, mientras 

veía la enorme sala con sillones de color negro, y en medio con la chimenea apagada, pues no era temporada de fríos. Me dirigí a la enorme ventana, que tenía su marco de ébano, y poseía cortinas de seda azul marino, y afuera se erigía un enorme jardín, en el que nosotros entrenábamos tan a menudo. Nos protegíamos con una especie de encantamiento que Zagato y yo habíamos establecido con el uso de nuestra magia conjunta. Sin duda había sido muy útil en cuanto los Kinas, en especial Clef se encontraban a punto de hallarnos.

De inmediato mandé una luz azul a buscar a la chica que había hecho el ataque a Alcyone y no tarde mucho en hallarla. Estaba en uno de los balcones con un camisón rosado, y una larga cabellera roja suelta. El cabello rojo y largo, sus ojos enormes eran al igual que su cabello rojo. No era muy alta, pero tenía el cuerpo esbelto. De repente sus ojos rojos se dirigieron a la luz. Yo decidí antes de que me descubriera, retirar la lucecita. Sin duda no podía pasar del jardín, gracias a la magia de Clef y Emeraude. Tenía que averiguar que tan fuerte era su poder, pues sin duda si era tan fuerte cómo yo, ni Caldina ni Alcyone tendrían oportunidad de vencerle.

Fui de nuevo hacía la biblioteca,obra de nuestra familia, pues desde chicos nos han enseñado que las batallas se ganan con conocimientos, no con la fuerza. Zagato desarrollo su magia al máximo potencial, mientras yo me dediqué a las armas y también a la magia.

Soy el segundo más poderoso de los Axuls, después de él, claro está, pero la verdad nunca me ha importado, dado que yo admiro a mi hermano mayor y le sigo en todo lo que me pide. Ésa fue la obligación que me dejo mi padre al morir, y lo que me cabe en la cabeza. Ahora a mis diecinueve años, no puedo ver a Zagato de otra forma más que como un líder y casi cómo a un padre.

Abrí la enorme puerta negra, y prendí la enorme lámpara que habíamos mandado a instalar Zagato y yo, pues la anterior ya estaba muy vieja. Los miles de cristales que poseía iluminaban a la perfección la habitación, que era bastante lujosa. Busqué mi sillón negro favorito y reanudé la lectura sobre la historia de los Axuls, pero quise buscar algo de los Kinas. Nada importante, sólo que eran enemigos y que siempre tendrían a una mujer como líder. Cuestiones de principios, al parecer. Por ello, sabíamos el sexo del líder Kina, y no tardamos en descubrir a Emeraude. Acto seguido, mi hermano la secuestró, pero ahora ha cometido un descuido. Por salvar a Alcyone han descubierto que se trata de un hombre quien es nuestro líder. Zagato sabe lo que hace, es mucho más sensato que nosotros, y a la mejor era preferible que supieran que era un hombre que capturaran a Alcyone y la obligaran a hablar.

Me estaba durmiendo, así que me acomodé en el sillón negro, cerré mis ojos y recargué mi cabeza…

_Estaba en un lugar desconocido, todo era extraño; mientras mantenía mi espada negra, Clefto en alto. Estaba en alerta, cómo quién está en una batalla. Me detengo mientras me doy cuenta de que alguien grita mi nombre sin cesar: "¡Lantis! ¡Lantis! ¡Lantis!_

_Quiero hallarle, me desespera no hallarle. Sigo la voz, pero cada vez se apaga más y más. Ni el Resplandor de la espada me indica si hay una sombra…nada…_

_Yo gritaba que ¡No, por favor! Tantas veces que realmente me desesperaba, algo me quemaba en las entrañas, no me dejaba respirar y me hacía sentir un miedo cómo nunca antes lo había sentido en toda mi vida… _

-¡Lantis!

-No, por favor…

-¡Lantis! ¡Lantis!

Desperté súbitamente. Enfrente de mi, un hombre igual de alto que yo, de ojos morados a diferencia del azul marino de los míos, de cabello negro como el mío, nada más que largo hasta el suelo, peinado en una coleta, vestido con un traje a diferencia de mí, que en esos momentos usaba un cuello de tortuga negro con una chamarra de gamuza marrón y jeans usando unos zapatos Armani a diferencia de mis botas casuales, sonreía mientras yo abría mis ojos. Sin duda a Zagato le ha de haber parecido divertido que yo hablara en sueños.

-Bien, bello durmiente ¿a quién le decías "No por favor"?-sonreía él, mientras tomaba asiento en el otro sillón negro que estaba a un lado.

- A nadie-contesté yo de mala gana-Lo que pasa es que te estaba viendo con un liguero.

-Me muero de la risa Lantis-contestó él con ironía-. Sin embargo me duele pensar que es la única forma en la que verás un liguero, hermanito. ¿Qué haces de holgazán durmiendo aquí? Se supone que me tienes que ayudar. Mantener a nuestra sociedad no es tarea fácil.

-No necesitas mucho de mi ayuda últimamente. Tú solito pudiste capturar a Emeraude, además de que eres el más poderoso de todos los Axuls ¿lo olvidas?

-No Lantis. Capturar a Emeraude fue un golpe de suerte, lo sabes. Además si la ves bien, no es tan fuerte como la pintan…

-Si te oyeran los Kinas, de seguro se te armaría dura. La han de querer demasiado.

-Los entiendo-dijo Zagato en un susurro que a mí no se me escapo. Desde que capturo a la lideresa de los Kinas, se ha mostrado cada vez más raro. Melancólico, ya no ataca a los Kinas con tanta furia, y pasa más tiempo solo.

-¿Perdón, Lord Zagato? ¿Desde cuándo entiende a los Kinas? Sí yo no supiera que es la lideresa de los Kinas y que eres lo bastante inteligente para no enamorarte de ella, lo pensaría seriamente-le dije yo, mientras trataba de esquivar el cojín con el que intentaba darme en la cabeza-.Lord Zagato, compórtese que ya no tiene diez años, además deje de actuar como niño enamorado de la luna.

-Por lo menos yo no te sueño en liguero, Debes de tener traumas debido a que nunca has tenido a una mujer desnuda enfrente de ti.

-Cállate Zagato-dije yo con la cara totalmente roja- Tú tampoco.

- ¿De verdad eso crees?-me preguntó él con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras yo abría la boca como un bobote. Yo sabía que Zagato tenía muchas seguidoras, pero que se haya metido con una si era noticia nueva para mí. De las cosas que se entera uno cuando charla con su hermano mayor-.Eres un ingenuo, Lantis. Eso te pasa por andar nada más entrenando. Casi ni conoces a las mujeres, de no ser por que papá dejo unos libros de medicina, no hubieras visto nunca a una mujer desnuda en tu vida.

-Que yo haya visto a una mujer desnuda o no, es un asunto mío Zagato. Ahora dime ¿no te preocupa qué te hayan oído los Kinas? Ya saben que eres un hombre.

-Con los miles de hombres que hay en el mundo no creo que hallen a uno sólo. Bien Lantis, me han dicho que Alcyone ya no es capaz de enfrentarse a esas niñas ¿verdad?- Zagato cambiaba 

de personalidad tan rápido que a veces me hacía pensar que era bipolar. Ahora asumía su papel de líder Axul a la perfección. Fíjense, ya sabía lo de Alcyone.

-Ya sabes que no se puede confiar mucho en ella. Era buena, pero con su prepotencia y vanidad típica de las mujeres, ya no sabe pelear. Incluso Ascot sólo necesita un poco de magia para vencerle.

-Lo sé. Pero me es útil por que, debido a una extraña razón me es absolutamente fiel, además de un excelente entretenimiento en las noches en las que mi cama está muy ancha-me dirá ingenuo y todo lo que quiera, pero cualquiera con dos ojos y una nariz se podría dar cuenta de que Alcyone está loquita por mi hermano. Zagato me miro burlonamente-.Además ¿por qué te refieres a las mujeres de esa forma? ¿Acaso es por qué te roban a los hombres? Ah ya me acordé, es por la novia esa que tenías antes, la que te tenía casi con un pie en el altar y te dejo por Eagle…

-No Zagato, si no que todas son iguales. Son bonitas pero huecas de la azotea o son inteligentes pero unos monstruos. Ninguna es perfecta.

-O tú eres demasiado exigente-dijo mi hermano pensativamente-.Bien me alegra que seas así por lo menos no te distraerán las bellas Kinas que hay en la Mansión. Planeo que nos ayudes a saber más de las niñas esas, que han escogido para sustituirles. Clef es hombre al igual que Ferio y Presea no es tan fuerte como Emeraude, así que no dudes que una de ellas será la próxima lideresa Kina, y si las eliminamos ahora daremos fin a los Kinas. Son más poderosas de lo que pensé. Ni Caldina ni Alcyone podrán con ellas.

-¿Y tú Zagato? ¿No eras así de poderoso cuándo eras así de joven?

-Eso es lo que me preocupa; que yo era _igual_ de poderoso.

-Bien, lo haré. Supongo que tendré que infiltrarme a la Mansión Kina, por que no veo otra forma…

-A veces utilizas el cerebro, aunque para mi desgracia no es tan a menudo como yo quisiera-sonrió mi hermano, mientras se acomodaba en el enorme sillón y yo hacía lo mismo pues sería una charla demasiado larga y tendida-.Sabes que no se van a tragar ninguna que sea muy obvia, así que debemos de revelar unas cosas pero no demasiadas. Tú te encargarás de hacerles creer que te has pasado al lado de los Kinas, así que tendrás que demostrar una lealtad convincente.

-¿Qué cosas Lord Zagato? Sabes que nunca han sabido más que unas cosas y eso por sus libros que si no ni siquiera sabrían el nombre de nuestra orden-ser discretos era una gran cualidad de nuestra orden. Nunca ni en los mil años que llevamos en guerra han sabido nada de nosotros y Zagato estaba arriesgando mucho al querer revelar unas cuantas cosas.

-Lo sé Lantis, pero si no arriesgamos nada, no podremos acabar con esta guerra que lleva mil años. Sé que es muy loco, pero quizá es por ello que no hemos acabado con los Kinas, por que no estamos dispuestos a arriesgarnos lo suficiente, ¿no lo crees?

-Bien Zagato admito que eres más inteligente de lo que imagine. Como sea, tiene que ser información medianamente valiosa. ¿Qué sugieres para revelar?-le pregunté. Sí tenía que revelar algunas verdades los dos tendríamos que ponernos de acuerdo. No sería nada sencillo, e incluso me arriesgaría a morir en las manos de Clef o algo así. He de decir que no le sería fácil matarme con mis fuerzas y poderes.

-Tienes que prometerme que sólo revelarás lo que acordemos no importa lo que pase Lantis, ni en que peligros te encuentres-nunca vi a mi hermano tan serio, e incluso sus ojos morados tenían una ligera sombra. Sin duda le dolía entregarme a los Kinas pero si no teníamos opción yo estaría dispuesto a ceder.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo si no me queda de otra-contesté con una sonrisa, que él me devolvió con tristeza.

-Sabía que aceptarías. Me eres demasiado leal.

-Cállate, o esa lealtad se puede transformar en un gancho al estómago, Lord Zagato.

- ¡Uy qué miedo da Lord Lantis cuándo se enoja! Pero no por ello me dejara de ver en liguero en sus sueños.

Si los Kinas no matan a Zagato, yo lo haré un día en que me desespere de verdad.

**Notas: **Acepto la crítica constructiva por que es mi primer fic. Me costó un poco escribirlo pero espero que sea más fácil conforme pasa el tiempo. De momento apenas me integro, así que muchas gracias por la paciencia. Éste va dedicado a mi hermano mayor que me animó para empezar. Gracias Drachen!! Trataré de ser constante, pero igual puedo subir en tres días como en un mes (es broma, no me tardaré tanto)


	2. Capítulo 2: El plan

**Capítulo 2: El plan**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Magic Knight Rayearth son propiedad de CLAMP. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, únicamente de entretenimiento y recreación blablabla jaja. Ya que quedó mi conciencia limpia dejemos que las palabras fluyan. **

**Nota: Los otros que saque en la historia, bien me los invente de mi mente retorcida o los saqué de un manga o anime que mencionaré en su caso. **

-Hikaru, despierta-sentí como alguien movía uno de mis hombros suavemente. No podía ser Umi por que ella utilizaría un altavoz, a la mejor Fuu después de ver cómo no le hacía caso por decirme "señorita Hikaru". Sí, posiblemente era ella, por que nadie era tan dulce, o quizá Presea.

-Voy, voy, voy-dije yo toda adormilada. La verdad es que me dormí una hora más tarde de lo acostumbrado buscando de nuevo aquella luz azul que apareció en el jardín. La verdad, no sucedió nada, pero no eché mi tiempo a la basura por completo por que ver el jardín por la noche me tranquiliza y me hace sentir mucho mejor. Me recuerda cuando en casa, mamá me llevaba afuera y me hablaba de múltiples relatos de los bosques, guerreros y criaturas fantásticas. Es curioso que ahora yo sea un guerrero de aquellos a los que solía admirar, pero más curiosidades debe de tener la vida que las de las simples casualidades.

-Señorita Hikaru, el señor Clef nos espera- cuando oí a Fuu hablando a lo lejos supe que ya no era ella quién me fue a despertar si no Presea. Menos mal que Umi casi no me despertaba por que me quedaba un dolor de oídos espantoso por lo menos por unas dos horas. Era una salvaje, pero cuando el señor Clef estaba de por medio se volvía la chica más dulce, ¡vaya forma de impresionar a nuestros maestros!

-Ya te dije Fuu que no me gusta que me digan "señorita" y mucho menos que me hablen de usted. Me hace sentir más vieja-contesté yo con una sonrisa mientras quitaba la colcha roja que tenía encima. Presea se rio y Fuu se nos unió. Definitivamente extrañaba a mi casa pero me gustaba estar aquí, con ellas, hasta con Umi que a veces se enojaba conmigo por mi falta de madurez y por ser tan confianzuda, pero ese es su problema.

-Bien Hikaru cuando te dejes de sentir más vieja puedes bajar a desayunar que no tenemos toda la mañana. Tú tienes un fallo en el uso de la espada que prometiste mejorar-Umi siempre arruina los momentos alegres. No entiendo por que nunca esboza una sonrisa más cuando Clef le felicita. Al ver a Presea, su mirada cambió, e incluso podría decirse que percibí una chispa de enojo en los castaños ojos de Presea, cosa que me sorprendió, a pesar de que Fuu seguía tranquila, haciéndose como el Tío Lolo, dejándome a mí en aquella difícil situación. Después Umi se dirigió a la puerta y al ver el destello de una cabellera azul desapareciendo por la puerta, miré a Presea como buscando una explicación, pero ella ya había recuperado su habitual humor de siempre. Disputas de mujeres, ustedes sabrán; nada más peligroso para quién quiere conservar su pellejo.

-Bien chicas las espero en el desayunador. Tengo que castigar a Mokona por desordenar de nuevo mi habitación…quizá vea cuanto se estiran sus orejas, o quizá cuanto se estiran sus cachetes- de inmediato salió de la habitación, mientras Fuu me veía con una sonrisa. Quizá su madurez o confianza con Umi le permitirían a ella saber más que pasaba entre esas dos que a mí que no soy más que una ingenua.

-Supongo que una persona tiene que ir, antes de que esas dos se maten-dijo Fuu, al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta de mi habitación. Antes de que pudiera salir, se me ocurrió una idea brillante.

-Fuu, no te preocupes Clef está allá abajo.

-Precisamente por él, es por quién tenemos que ir abajo-al parecer lo pensó en voz alta, por que al ver mi cara de sorpresa, se sonrojó y cambió el tema-. Bien se…-se detuvo al ver mi mirada de berrinche.-Hikaru, tenemos que bajar a desayunar. Te dejo para que te vistas, por que no querrás que vea tu ropa interior.

-No, Fuu. Gracias.

Al salir ella, me dirigí al enorme armario de palo de rosa que mantenía la armonía con todo lo de mi habitación. Saqué unos jeans, una camiseta roja y de una de las puertas un par de botas negras. No era femenino ni nada por el estilo a diferencia de Umi que estaba hermosa con su blusa blanca con holanes, pantalones negros y sus botas cafés, ni de Fuu que traía un traje de mezclilla que era de cuerpo completo, pero era más cómodo para el trabajo que nos esperaba hoy. Los entrenamientos eran pesados, pero eran bastante divertidos, aunque terminábamos súper lastimadas y sobándonos el cuerpo. El cabello estaba suelto, así que lo até en una coleta que se veía un tanto distinta a la trenza común que usaba a menudo.

Mientras bajaba por las enormes escaleras cuyo suelo era de mármol blanco y barandal de una madera cuyo nombre desconozco, no percibí ni un solo ruido en el comedor. A la mejor habían salido al jardín, pensé mientras abría tímidamente una de las puertas principales. Sin embargo grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que las únicas que estaban eran Fuu y Umi sentadas en la enorme mesa que tenía un bello mantel de color azul. Ese mantel cambiaba cada día de color, debido a un encantamiento de Emeraude, que seguía funcionando a pesar de su desaparición. También las cortinas de seda colocadas en los enormes ventanales que rodeaban la mesa cambiaban su color al mismo tono que el del mantel, lo que daba a la habitación una bella armonía digna de ella. Ambas desayunaban silenciosamente, mientras dos chicas se dedicaban a atenderles. Junko y Kaede, muy buenas meseras, felices de servir a los Kinas en lo que fuera.

-Hola, ¿por qué comen tan solitas? ¿Y los otros Kinas?-pregunté yo, mientras me sentaba en otra de las sillas junto a Fuu. No quise sentarme junto a Umi por que golpeaba su plato con tanta fuerza que pensé en la posibilidad de su ruptura en cualquier momento.

-¿No lo sabes? ¡Ay, qué despistada soy!-me dijo Fuu dándose un golpe en la cabeza- La mayoría de los Kinas están buscando a Emeraude y otros están en vigilancia. Nosotras somos las únicas que siguen en la mansión por entrenamiento. Al parecer Clef y Presea están discutiendo ello y algunas otras cosas que han pasado. Por lo mientras, el tiempo de Interinato de Ferio se está acabando…

-¿Y eso qué?-pregunté yo, mientras Junko me traía un vaso de jugo y un plato con pan tostado.

-¿Cómo puedes decir "y eso qué"?-dijo Umi con frialdad, mientras quitaba el plato de cereal que tenía enfrente-. Piensa Hikaru; Emeraude nuestra lideresa no aparece y ha pasado cómo un mes que no sabemos nada de ella. En ese tiempo Ferio, su hermano menor la ha sustituido interinamente, pero las reglas de los Kinas establecen que sólo una mujer puede ser el líder de la sociedad.

Sentí como si en mi cabeza tuviera un montón de engranes oxidados que no podían asimilar las ideas, pero daban una ligera muestra de trabajo. Lo que Umi decía era cierto, yo lo había leído e incluso fue una de las primeras lecciones de Clef. Sin embargo, en este tiempo que estuvo Ferio al mando no me acordé que un hombre sólo podía ser un líder interino mientras se decidía por medio de muchos procedimientos quien sería la próxima lideresa Kina en caso de que la anterior no tuviese hijas o alguna descendiente. Ferio podría ser la próxima lideresa Kina si no le faltasen dos detalles y le sobrará uno.

-Entiendo Umi, pero no pensarás qué…-la verdad la idea de que Emeraude no sólo no apareciera si no que ya no perteneciera a este mundo me daba escalofríos. A la fecha entre las Kinas no había nadie más poderosa que ella, y buscar otra líder en estos momentos en que los Axuls nos llevaban la ventaja, o al menos supieran más de nosotros que nosotros de ellos era terrible y muy arriesgado para la sociedad tan antigua.

-En estos momentos, se puede pensar cualquier cosa Hikaru; por difícil que sea-contestó Umi con seriedad, captando mi temor. Me sorprendía su entereza en estos momentos. De hecho, si no fuera tan joven podría jurar que ella sería una excelente candidata a lideresa. Sus dotes como mandona son extraordinarias, además de poseer un carácter de lo más fuerte, y de preocuparse por otros aunque no lo demuestre.

-¡No puedo pensar que Emeraude esté muerta! ¡No puedo!-grité yo, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras Fuu me abrazaba contra su pecho en una posición que de seguro Ferio me envidiaría, por que él mismo me ha dicho que le gusta mucho Fuu. Yo no entiendo como funciona eso de los gustos, por que a mí nunca me ha gustado nadie, sólo me queda el recuerdo de un chico, pero es bastante lejano, de cuando yo tenía cinco años. Yo a menudo no recuerdo ni lo que desayune el día anterior así que me sorprende que este recuerdo siga, aunque sea borroso en mi memoria.

-No nos queda de otra. Incluso Clef y Presea han debatido lo mismo desde que Ferio no pudo volver a establecer contacto mental con ella. Tú sabes como funciona la cosa, sabes que el contacto sólo no sirve cuando se dan dos posibilidades: La persona ha muerto o no desea ser hallada; y conociendo a Madame Emeraude, dudo que no quiera ser hallada por la Orden por la que ha trabajado tanto Hikaru- Fuu también hablaba con tristeza. Sin duda le dolía pensar que Emeraude, quién nos había querido tanto estaba muerta. Umi también parecía triste, pero trataba de contenerse por ser fuerte, cómo siempre. Creo que si no fuera por ella, nosotras dos no hubiéramos dejado de llorar en las próximas horas.

-Bien, cómo sea nosotras hemos jurado proteger a la Orden Kina, y sentadas llorando no traeremos a Madame Emeraude de vuelta ¿o sí?-Umi le dio unas señales a Kaede, y ella enseguida recogió lo de su desayuno-.Voy a practicar un poco de esgrima, que mi brazo izquierdo no me responde tan bien como quisiera.

-Pero si con ambos brazos peleas a la perfección-no pude evitar replicar yo y mi enorme bocota que hizo me ganara una mirada de enojo de parte de Umi.

-Tú lo dices por que eres incapaz de ver un fallo en algo, pero Fuu ha de coincidir conmigo en que gracias a mi brazo izquierdo por poco Alcyone me hace polvo, y no pienso permitir que cualquier bruja traidora como ella me derrote.

-Señorita Umi, yo estoy de acuerdo con la…-mi mirada amenazante hizo que se detuviera a evaluar la situación-.Hikaru, tiene un ataque excelente en ambos brazos, y si me permite mi opinión, no debería practicar con el estómago lleno. Le darían calambres y no la quiero imaginar quejándose de ello. Fue horrible cuando tuve que atenderla por esa cortadita en el tobillo…

-¿Te refieres a la vez qué toda la Mansión Kina se entero de que se había cortado el tobillo? Me acuerdo muy bien, fue muy gracioso Ferio y yo no dejamos de reírnos por una semana.

Era verdad. Uno de los primeros entrenamientos en que estuvimos juntas, Umi se hizo una ligera cortadita en el tobillo, nada grave; pero gritaba de tal forma que todo el mundo pensaba que alguna de nosotras la atravesó con la espada por accidente. Fuu fue la única valiente que soportó sus gritos, y sollozos mientras Ferio y yo no parábamos de reír en cualquier oportunidad en que ni Clef ni Fuu nos cacharan por que el primero nos pedía que comprendiéramos a Umi y la segunda veía horrible a Ferio cada vez que éste se carcajeaba. Supongo que nunca se había lastimado.

-Lo recuerdo bien. El señor Ferio y tú no paraban de molestar a Umi-ahora el buen humor y la tranquilidad de Fuu habían desaparecido al escuchar Ferio. Yo no entiendo por que le cae tan mal si es de lo más divertido y buena onda que uno se pueda imaginar. Sin embargo pude distinguir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y casi tira la jarra de jugo.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué te has puesto tan nerviosa de repente Fuu?-preguntó Umi, que también tenía las mejillas rojas por recordar el oso que se aventó aquella ocasión. Pobres, ahora yo era la de la ventaja.

-¿Yo? Por nada señorita Umi, ideas suyas-le dijo Fuu nerviosamente, mientras movía su mano izquierda como deseando apartar a un insecto molesto-. Hikari ¿me podrías ayudar a practicar un ataque de defensa que no me sale del todo?

-Fuu, soy Hikaru no Hikari-contesté yo con toda la paciencia del mundo, mientras Umi sonreía pícaramente a Fuu y yo tomaba la determinación de no desayunar nada. ¿Por qué? Veámoslo así: Umi sonriendo cuando nunca lo hace y Fuu confundiéndome y no diciéndome señorita. De seguro el desayuno tenía algo.

-Lo siento, es que lo de Emeraude me ha alterado Hikaru-contestó ella, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y Junko recogía sus platos. Yo, resignada, pensé que era turno del entrenamiento y que mejor que empezar con Fuu. No me quejaba de mi "Flecha de fuego", pero si Fuu y Umi estaban dispuestas a mejorar yo también.

Salimos al bello jardín que por hoy sería sólo para nosotras, así que Fuu se dirigió a la esfera de cristal azul que se encontraba en una base de plata que tenía unos cuantos símbolos cuyo significado desconocía. Los habían puesto en aquellos tiempos en que Kinas y Axuls convivían en armonía, en resumen; tiempos muy pero muy lejanos.

Fuu murmuró las palabras: "_Esfet azlue poease muow tuours poers seide"_ mientras ponía la insignia de su espada en una de las entradas de la base, y Umi y yo decíamos y hacíamos lo mismo. De inmediato, un enorme bosque de árboles azules surgió de la esfera y transformaba el enorme jardín en aquél bosque visto en la esfera.

Muchos se preguntarán ¿qué significa? Ni yo misma lo sé, lo que sé es que es un lenguaje muy antiguo de los Ceiles, ancestros de los Kinas y Axuls, que permitía el dominio de algunos objetos.

-Ahora sí, veremos de lo que son capaces en contra de mí-dijo altaneramente Umi mientras agitaba con una de sus manos la enorme cabellera azul, que se ondeaba suavemente con el viento.

-Somos más capaces de lo que cree, Señorita Umi-contestó Fuu mientras sacaba a Windam de su espalda y a continuación una armadura de color verde le rodeaba el cuerpo.

-Por lo menos nosotras no seremos las que caerán primero Umi quejándose de una herida en el tobillo- dije yo con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba a Rayearth de su vaina y aparecía mi traje de batalla.

-Muy graciosa Hikaru-contestó ella, internándose en el bosque recién emergente.

-Bien, déjame ver si entendí. Tu hermano Zagato te va a enviar a la boca del lobo para ponerle fin a los Kinas ¿cierto?-Eagle, mi mejor amigo había venido de la región de Autozam para acordar con Zagato que haría con unos Kinas que fueron sorprendidos en la región.

Había cinco regiones en la famosa lucha de los mil años: Cephiro, el dominio principal de los Kinas donde antes gobernaba Emeraude, Fahren una región aliada de los Kinas, donde estaba Aska, prima de Emeraude; Chizeta la zona de la neutralidad, Autozam donde Eagle mantenía el control de los Axuls y hacíamos pasar por donde estábamos ocultos, y Azulian la región prohibida para los Kinas, dado que era nuestro verdadero escondite, y nos protegía de los duros ataques de los Kinas-.No es muy fraternal, sí me permites decirlo. A tu ex no le gustaría verte como vil carnada.

-Deja de mencionarla, que se me olvidará que te perdone por que te dejaré sin rostro-contesté yo furioso. Sí, había amado a Tatra, pero entendí que Eagle tenía más carisma y menos obligaciones que Lord Lantis y la había dejado como un bello recuerdo. No me molestaba que estuviera con Eagle, si no que éste se burlará de mi a menudo.

-Está bien, sólo opino que no me parece que tengas la vocación de un trozo de carne. En lo personal sabes muy mal cariño- me abrazó de tal forma que podía pensarse que de verdad bateábamos para el otro lado y yo ahí no le entro.

-Déjame en paz, si no Tatra se pondrá celosa-le dije yo, mientras lo empujaba hacía otro lado.

-¡Oh mi amor, no me desprecies!-contestó él haciendo una mueca dramática- Además, creo que soy buen amante como para que la ponga celosa…

-Me das asco. ¿Por qué Zagato y tú siempre presumen de lo que hacen en su cama?

-Lo que pasa hermano es que no toleras tu falta de experiencia respecto a nosotros-me dijo el semejante estúpido mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda, y movía la cabeza como dándome a entender que me hacía falta madurez. Era cierto que Tatra fue mi único nexo con las mujeres, y que nunca pasé de los besos, pero era por que no sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Definitivamente tratar con otros era un misterio para mí.

-Como sea, aparte del asunto que vengo a tratar me ha pedido que me quede a tratar otro asunto así que me aburriré jugando contigo a los carritos por que eres lo bastante inmaduro para divertirme-contestó él con burla. Yo me enoje, y le empecé a abrazar y pude quitarle la chaqueta que usaba encima, y colocar mis manos debajo la camiseta verde que traía puesta. ¿así qué inmaduro, eh? Se iba a enterar. Traté de besarlo en las mejillas, pero el muy marica puso las manos en ellas-. ¡Déjame Lantis!

-Está bien, pero no vuelvas a decir que soy un inmaduro-dije yo jadeando, mientras tocaba mis rodillas tratando de recuperarme. Eagle quedó lo bastante traumado por que evitó mirarme por lo menos por un minuto. Se la tiene bien merecida por ojete.- ¿Practicas conmigo? Si Clef planea matarme espero que por lo menos la tenga difícil.

-Yo no sé por que quieres que practiquemos sí siempre me ganas-contestó él con flojera, sin embargo ya había sacado su arma favorita: de un guante, salía un rayo de luz que podía ser tan filoso como Clefto. Yo la saqué de su vaina, pero antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba encima de mí.

-¡Eres un tramposo!-grité yo, mientras por un pelito de rana alcancé a hacerle frente a su ataque.

-Lo siento Lord Lantis, pero sí planean matarlo no le van a pedir permiso-él muy canalla se limitó a encogerse de hombros, mientras preparaba otro ataque, sin embargo; antes de que pudiese hacerlo yo llamé al resplandor y una torrente de rayos azules le envolvió. Pensé que podría lastimarlo pero en cuanto lo vi libre me tranquilicé y mantuve a Clefto en guardia por si acaso. Eagle ya no me tendría compasión.-Ahora sí Lantis se acabo el Eagle que es lindo con las damas.

Acto seguido empezó a lanzar ataques con su luz verde a diestra y siniestra, mientras yo seguía con Clefto en alto sin poder moverme ¡maldición! Había olvidado que Eagle enojado era muy hábil, pero si era una lucha fingiendo que me iban a matar, yo tenía que dar de todo para aferrarme a la vida y cumplir con la lealtad hacía mi hermano, así que imaginé que los ojos mieles de Eagle se volvían azul cielo, y su cabello corto y color arena cambiaba a lila. Sin duda esto sirvió bastante, por que Eagle empezó a esquivar los ataques de Clefto en vez de atacarla y a quejarse más veces que yo. De repente, sentí como una fuerza paraba la batalla y nos empujaba a Eagle y a mí a lados opuestos. Yo fui a dar contra el tronco de un ébano, mientras Eagle dio de lleno en la pared.

"Aquél que se hubiera atrevido a lastimarme el trasero le iba a costar la cabeza" pensé para mis adentros, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que se trataba de una joven de ojos verdes, cabellera rojiza, piel tan tostada como la de Caldina y que venía vestida con un top amarillo, chamarra de mezclilla y jeans a juego de la chamarra. Tatra nos veía con cierta furia, mientras yo me levantaba y Eagle hacía lo mismo.

-Pensé que ya habían olvidado el pasado-replicó ella con una voz fantasmal, tan distinta a su tono alegre y tranquilo-.Parecen neandertales.

-Pero los dos neandertales más guapos que conoces, linda-respondió Eagle, mientras iba a abrazarla, cosa que ella rechazó con firmeza.

-De verdad Tatra, peleábamos por un asunto que me ha dejado Zagato y para el cuál necesito toda la practica posible, y como Zagato últimamente no me está dando el ancho, pues le pedí a Eagle ayuda-yo los estimaba a ambos. Podría decirse que eran los únicos amigos que mi seriedad me había permitido hacer, por lo mismo no quería que cortaran por un asunto tan trivial como entrenamiento.

-Pues para ser entrenamiento, te la tomabas muy serio Lantis.

-Los entrenamientos se deben de tomar tan en serio como las verdaderas batallas Tatra-contesté yo mientras veía las heridas hechas por Eagle. No fueron muchas, pero sí tuve algunas bastante significativas. Por ejemplo, una en la pierna que tenía por lo menos unos diez centímetros de largo. No me gusta ver la sangre, de hecho me aterra un poco pero si planeas pelear no te vas a poner de delicado ¿o sí?

-¡Pero si los dos quedaron hechos pomada!-chilló ella, mientras sostenía al débil Eagle en uno de sus hombros-. Sí los Kinas les atacan no podrán pelear.

-Al contrario Tatra. Sí somos capaces de matar a uno de los nuestros, nada evitará que matemos a uno de los Kinas-contesté yo mientras sostenía a Eagle del otro brazo. Pensaba 

decirle a Clío que curase. Nadie era tan buena como ella para comprender las heridas que yo hacía en mis entrenamientos.

-No me gusta que la tomen tan en serio. Las batallas nunca dan cosas buenas, simplemente lágrimas y rencores-dijo Tatra tristemente, mientras Eagle y yo nos veíamos en silencio. Una de las hermanas de Tatra había muerto en la guerra, fue esa la razón que hizo que Chizeta se -volviera una zona neutra, para evitar que los otros miembros sufrieran la misma suerte que de la joven. Triste y trágico, por ello Tatra ya no pelea ni puede ver peleas sin recordarla.

-De acuerdo Tatra, ya no nos haremos más daño cariño-respondió Eagle, mientras atravesábamos la enorme puerta de la entrada. Al entrar, Ascot un joven de ojos verdes ocultos tras su enorme fleco café, que recién había entrado a la Sociedad Axul nos sonreía y ayudaba a cargar a Eagle. Lo llevamos hasta la enfermería, dónde Clío le ponía una sustancia en el brazo a Caldina.

-Buenas tardes, Lord Lantis. Dígame ¿qué le hizo esta vez al Señor Clío?-preguntó Clío con una sonrisa, mientras Ascot y yo lo dejábamos en una de las camas. Tatra cerraba nuestro cortejo atrás, y acababa de entrar a la enfermería cerrando la puerta-.Señorita Tatra, que sorpresa tan agradable, aunque creo que debe de estar preocupada por su novio, ¿verdad?

-Hola Clío, también es un gusto verla-sonrió Tatra, mientras tomaba sitio a un lado de la cama de su novio-. No estoy preocupada por éste necio, que me ignora siempre que le digo que no pelee, lo único que me preocupa son las molestias que te causa Clío-decía mientras cruzaba los brazos y levantaba la mirada indignada en dirección a uno de los ventanales de la enfermería. Sé que una enfermería no es común en una mansión, pero está instalada desde hace mucho, debido a que los Axuls han tenido muchas batallas y no siempre podemos trasladarnos al hospital, pues alguna vez de ésas podrían dar con nuestro paradero.

-No seas tan mala conmigo cariño, además deberías de enojarte con Lantis, por que él fue quién me dejo así. Yo no veo que le digas nada, y eso me pone muy celoso-sonrió Eagle, mientras tomaba una de las manos de Tatra. Ella sonreía, pero de inmediato volteó hacía mí, lista para regañarme, pero antes de que dijera algo, yo alcancé a advertirle que ni se le ocurriera que yo tenía la culpa, por que Eagle empezó a pasarse.

-Supongo que los dos empezamos muy fuerte, pero tienes que pensar que los adversarios a los que se puede enfrentar Lantis, no le van a pedir permiso cariño.

-Bueno, señor Lantis en mi opinión es algo bastante arriesgado. En Chizeta se podía comprobar la fuerza de Clef, y créame cuando le digo que es sorprendente es por que nunca había visto nada igual, al menos hasta que conocí al señor Zagato y a usted señor.

La experiencia de Caldina en estos momentos me iba a ser de gran utilidad, pues si había visto la magia de Clef podría contarme a que me atenía.

-¿De verdad Caldina? Entonces eso dice mucho en su favor.

-Es verdad. Con un solo conjuro fue capaz de deshacer unas bases de plata que ni Tatra fue capaz de mover-Tatra asintió, mientras Eagle se incorporaba en su cama, pues Clío ahora se dedicaba a atenderle con un conjuro de agua. La curación acuática era excelente para ello, pues cerraba heridas y curaba las quemaduras a la perfección. Sin embargo, sólo Clío tenía la capacidad de hacerlo con tanta precisión.

-Vaya, entonces nuestro amigo Clef es muy fuerte-murmuré yo, mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama de Eagle-. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Me ha ido peor otras veces en que me das el resplandor en mi hermoso rostro Lantis-sonrió Eagle.

-¿De verdad? Pues gracias a eso tu rostro a quedado mejor de lo que estaba. Por lo menos chamuscado no se ve lo que hay normalmente.

-Muy gracioso Lantis, me muero de la risa.

-Lord Lantis, Señor Eagle-llegó Ascot que salió un momento de la enfermería-. Lord Zagato pide que le vean en la Sala del Silencio.

-¿Para qué Ascot?-preguntó Eagle, quitando suavemente las manos de Clío y dirigiendo sus ojos color miel hacía él.

-Un asunto de suma importancia que no ha querido revelarme señor Eagle-dijo él, dirigiendo su mirada hacía mi amigo-.Dice que es muy secreto.

-Entiendo Ascot, muchas gracias-sonreí y me levanté de la cama- Ven Eagle, a menos que Clío no me dé permiso de llevarte y mucho menos Tatra.

-Por mí no hay problema, Lord Lantis-la dulce enfermera me vio alegremente con sus ojos rosados.

-Por mí tampoco Lantis-contestó Tatra, e Eagle se incorporó con rapidez, mientras yo me dirigía hacía la puerta.

-Gracias Tatra-le dirigí una inclinación, y salí del cuarto. Quería estar por lo menos unos segundos solo. Tenía un gran lío, pero si con ello por fin los Axuls terminaban con esta guerra que tanto dolor había causado, pues mi sangre valdría la pena, aunque no obtuviera el éxito, por intentarlo.

-Bien Lantis, tu hermano nos espera y sabes lo impaciente que es-Eagle toco mi hombro, alzando una de sus manos, pues era más pequeño que yo. Ambos caminamos en dirección a la Sala del Silencio. Le llamamos así, por que esta protegida por el señor en turno y no permite que nadie ni nada sea capaz de revelar lo que pasa adentro ni escucharlo. Bien podrías escuchar la confesión de tu asesinato y no serías capaz de decirle a nadie que estabas en peligro, a menos que el señor te autoricé a hablar. Supongo que Zagato quiere informar a Eagle, pero tampoco quiere comprometerse.

Cuando por fin llegamos, en lo que puedo considerar una de las caminatas por mi casa más grande que hasta ahora he tenido, abrí la puerta y sentí como si una aspiradora o un hoyo negro nos jalaba adentro. Estábamos en un vórtice enorme de color morado, dónde estaba a punto de sacar el contenido de mi estómago hasta que llegaron las frases respectivas.

"_Saben el valor de la confianza, si es así saben entonces lo que significa está sala. Sólo aquéllos que demuestren ser dignos de ella pasarán por este vórtice, él que no su boca será sellada y no podrá decir ni un solo sonido de su boca"_

-Soy Lantis, señor del rayo, heredero menor del clan Axul, hermano de tu amo Zagato-dije yo con toda calma, mientras Eagle decía quien era.

_Dime entonces Lantis, la frase que se otorgo a tu nacimiento como a todo Axul._

-De la boca nacerá el fuego negro, que será el destino de este niño-contesté yo con toda calma. A cada uno de nosotros, los Axuls puros se nos otorga una frase, o un dicho que tiene que ver con la vida que llevaremos. Sólo nosotros y las personas de confianza conocen las frases, así que era una forma muy confiable de saber si no eras un intruso. A Zagato por ejemplo se le dio la frase de: _La estrella del destino será la que te anuncie tu ocaso violeta._ Él todavía no la entiende pero no le interesa en lo absoluto.

Caímos finalmente, mientras el vórtice se convertía en una sala preciosa, con una bella mesa de plata al centro, tres sillones de terciopelo morado sobre una base de cristal, mientras la sala flotaba en medio de un cielo negro estrellado. Yo había caído sobre un sillón e Eagle también. Zagato estaba sentado cómodamente enfrente de nosotros, mientras tenía una mano en la barbilla y nos miraba con sus enormes ojos violetas.

-Bueno Lantis, me alegra que ya te hayas acostumbrado al vórtice-sonrió Zagato mientras yo me recargaba en aquél sillón.

-Supongo que no me queda de otra, Zagato-contesté yo-. Dime ¿a qué nos has llamado a Eagle y a mí?

-Es obvio, tu partida a la zona Kina se acerca. Cephiro te espera con los brazos abiertos.

-Y con un montón de espadas también-ironicé yo-.Sabes que me costará mucho infiltrarme.

-No, de hecho es más sencillo de lo que pensé. Tengo entendido que has usado tu ojo azul para ver a una de las sucesoras de Clef ¿verdad?-yo asentí silenciosamente-. Pues resulta que nada más tienes que saber la ubicación exacta de la Mansión Kina para hallarla. Los Kinas siempre han creído lo mejor de las personas y no saben que ésa será su ruina.

-Entonces ¿no tengo qué pelear ni nada?-pregunté yo atónito. Era imposible que fuera tan fácil. Mi mente macabra no lo asimilaba. Pensé que tendría que pasar por encantamientos, guerreros, maldiciones y las otras cosas que tenía Azulian para los Kinas.

-Sí, tienes que enfrentarte a uno de los hechizos Ceiles para probar que eres digno de entrar. Pero eso te lo ahorrarás si convences a Clef o a uno de los Kinas que eres aliado. Eso lo lograremos como ya te dije soltando una información.

-¿Ya escogiste qué?-pregunté un poco más tranquilo.

-Sí, ya decidí, pero tengo que consultarte-me vio seriamente y con mucho miedo. Sus ojos violetas me lo decían, y su mirada que dejaba a su delgada boca en una línea recta. Sin duda le dolía dejarme en esas manos, pero como era su mejor espía y guerrero no le quedaba más que arriesgarme como carnada.

-¡Dime Zagato de una maldita vez que me estoy volviendo loco!- me sentía desesperado de que fallará en algo y no resultase como yo deseaba o él, y fallara por primera vez.

-No es necesario que te alteres o si no te van a salir canas verdes-contestó Zagato tranquilo, viendo como yo respiraba agitadamente. De alguna forma me sentía más tranquilo por que había descargado toda mi frustración-. Debes decir que Emeraude está bajo nuestro cautiverio.

-¿Estás seguro Zagato? Eso nos traería problemas, en especial podrían descubrir la región de Azulian, ¿no lo crees?

-No, por que no saben que existe-me miro inexpresivo y un poco inseguro-.Aquí entra Eagle, por que de seguro irán a Autozam o lo intentarán. Si aquéllos Kinas pudieron entrar, de seguro los otros también así que debes de prepararte Eagle. A ti y a tu gente.

-Entiendo Zagato-sonrió Eagle.

-Bien, me alegro. Debes decirles que eres un coronel que ha sido desterrado de Autozam y que has decidido traicionarme por que quieres vengarte de tu deshonra. Pensaba en que dijeras que eras mi hermano, pero no creerían que te unes ¿o sí? No son tan tontos. También debes de averiguar que tan fuertes son sus sucesoras, por que serán las que le den batalla a nuestra Sociedad en el futuro, y si de una vez cortamos ese futuro de raíz, el árbol ya no crecerá y será incapaz de cortarse.

-Todo está muy bien Zagato, pero estas arriesgando una cosa, si puedo decirles todo esto ¿por qué no puedo decirles dónde estamos realmente?¿o cómo te llamas y quién eres?-sin duda era un buen punto. No había forma de que no me pidieran rebelar nuestra verdadera locación, y eso al parecer deshacía todo el plan trazado por Zagato. Es triste pensar que estábamos con un líder tan poderoso como bruto, pero así de dura era la vida.

-Por eso les hice entrar a la Sala del Silencio. Ya he dicho que estamos en Azulian, una región creada por mi fuerza y la tuya así que no puedes revelarlo Lantis ni con tortura, e incluso cuando te pidan que digas si yo soy el líder no podrías ni aunque me tuvieras enfrente-se carcajeó Zagato, mientras yo me quedaba con cara de bobo. Era bastante obvio. Zagato nunca usaba la sala del silencio salvo cuando tenía que hacerlo, y esta vez se me hacía muy raro que nos juntara aquí. Sólo me quedaba partir hacía Cephiro.

-Oye, ¿y cómo me explicas qué sepas todo esto ahora?-pregunté yo con curiosidad. Nunca se había arriesgado tanto por falta de conocimiento, y ahora sabía hasta como debía adentrarse a la Zona Kina.

-¿Por qué crees que no he matado a la lideresa Emeraude?

-Bien Zagato me alegra saber que tu estupidez a veces se evapora.

-Lantis si no te matan los de Cephiro, lo haré yo.

**Notas:** Aunque apenas empiezo a ver reviews es fantástico ver que tu trabajo es bueno. Creo que es lo que me ha dado aliento a continuar. Así que deje la actualización para los fines de semana y aquí tienen el segundo cap. Esta vez lo dedico a los amables desafortunados que aguantaron la lectura del primero. Con seguridad seguiré publicando y espero que siga con el plazo de la semana aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones!! muchas gracias a los que se detienen y me dedican un poco de su tiempo.

Espero que no los decepcione y ya saben, "crítica constructiva", y cualquier verdura que me sirva para una ensalada es bienvenida, aunque no me gustan las piedras por que me dañan la muy transtornada cabecita...pero ya que, de seguro utilizare un buen escudo. Chao y miles de gracias


	3. Capítulo 3: La trampa de Lantis

**Capítulo 3: La trampa de Lantis**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Majikku Naio Reiausu (el nombre en japonés de Magic Knight Rayearth) no me pertenecen a mí si no al grupo CLAMP. Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro si no de entretenimiento y recreación. **

Avanzaba rápido por el espeso bosque que delimitaba al bosque de Azulian, tenía que salir del área para que pudiera transportarme a Cephiro. Una vez que lo intentara no volvería hasta mucho tiempo después a mi casa. Dejaba atrás mi niñez, mi casa, mi hogar y por primera vez sabía que podía ser para siempre. Resignado, llegué al final del bosque y observé como el sol dejaba de existir y cerré suavemente los ojos. Imaginé la enorme mansión blanca esperándome y sentí como los pies se levantaban del suelo y me volvía una luz azul. Todo Azulian se diluía como una acuarela con mucha agua ante mis ojos. No me gustaba, pero si quería ver a mi tierra libre, sin tener que esconderse y no permitir que todos vieran su esplendor.

Al fin caí en un espacio abierto, rodeado por bosques que tenían en sus copas árboles unas flores muy extrañas, que eran como de color azul bastante brillante. Me levanté y sacudí mi armadura negra que se cubrió de tierra. Clefto seguía en su sitio, y no había perdido la joya central que me comunicaría con Zagato, en caso de que me sucediera algo.

Era un bosque bastante espeso, pero muy bonito. Las flores extrañas de las que hablé eran comunes en el área, por que se veían algunas en el suelo. Recogí una de ellas y me sorprendió que fuera tan suave, pues su aspecto me indicaba que eran tan duras como una roca. La guarde pensando que quizá sería lo único bonito que me gustaría de esta región y seguí, manteniendo el sigilo como había llegado. Caminé suavemente hacía donde ubiqué un resplandor, siguiendo las luces que comenzaban a aparecer. Sin duda anochecía, lo que sería muy conveniente para no ser visto, pero como mi intención era la contraria, invoqué a mi ojo azul y le pedí que me guiase. La luz se posó enfrente de mí y me llevó. Estaba tan nervioso que podía sentir la tierra con mis pies, e incluso como pisaba unas cuantas ramitas. Por fin pude ver la enorme mansión de los Kinas, blanca a diferencia de la nuestra, que era de color negro. Camine un poco al frente, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, sentí una espada en mi cuello.

— ¿Quién eres y qué buscas en Cephiro?—me preguntó una voz de forma brusca. Volteé a ver quién me había descubierto, era un hombre que era más pequeño que yo por una cabeza, tenía el cabello verde, los ojos de color dorado y dos cicatrices en el rostro. Me miraba desafiante, y aunque pude sacar a Clefto y cortarlo en dos, mi intención no era pelear si no que me tuvieran confianza.

—Soy Lantis Gathanriel, y lo que busco aquí no te concierne—contesté sosteniéndole la mirada, que se había adquirido un ceño. Sin duda los Axuls no somos bienvenidos en Cephiro, y créanme son una de las veinte millones de cosas que no nos interesan. El chico intentó apretar más su espada a mi cuello, pero con un salto evité pasar a la historia. — Vengo de la sociedad de Autozam y tengo información útil para los Kinas. He sido desterrado de ella, y pretendo unirme a los Kinas en venganza, pequeñajo.

—Pues el pequeñajo es uno de los líderes Kinas y será un honor para mí aniquilarte— dijo aquel muchacho indignado. Tenía habilidad y era bueno, pero le faltaba un poco de técnica a mi opinión, pues volví a esquivar su ataque fácilmente.

— ¿Así qué los niños gobiernan a los Kinas? Con razón hemos podido capturar a alguien muy especial para ustedes.

— ¿A quién? Habla—definitivamente el chico tenía una idea ligera de quién estaba yo hablando, por que sus ataques tomaron una intensidad mayor—. ¡Habla de una maldita vez!

—No, no si no te llamas Clef…

—Entonces, ¿a mí sí me lo dirás?—Un hombre de cabello púrpura, ojos celestes y mirada tranquila apareció en medio de nosotros—. Un gusto conocerle señor Lantis.

Me llevaron por uno de los caminos que tenían piedra de río y atravesamos una puerta que al entrar me hizo sentirme como si pasará por una cascada de agua helada, incluso me extraño al pasarla, que siguiera igual de seco que siempre. De seguro era una forma de protección, pensé para mi mismo. Entramos por el enorme jardín, y yo busqué instintivamente la ventana con cortinas de color rojo, pero en ese momento estaban cerradas. No sé por que me sentí un poco desanimado.

Seguimos nuestro camino, y entramos a la mansión. Era tan bonita como la de los Axuls, pero los colores eran claros a diferencia de los de la mansión Axul, donde dominaban los colores oscuros por gusto mío y de Zagato. Ahora que lo menciono, mientras este en la presencia de un Kina, jamás podré reconocer a mi propio hermano.

Al parecer me llevaron a una sala, y Clef me atacó de sorpresa lo que hizo que fuera a dar en una silla de metal de la que rápidamente surgieron unas cadenas de una luz azul cielo. Sin duda era para evitar que yo hiciera algo, así que resignado levanté mi vista en dirección a los ojos azules en actitud desafiante. Sin embargo, el Kina procedió a las preguntas que yo ya me esperaba.

— ¿A quién tienen capturado?—preguntó el hombre firmemente, mientras el chico de cabello verde se recargaba en una de las columnas que había en la habitación con los hombros cruzados, sin perderme de vista.

—A Emeraude Kina, su actual lideresa. La mansión Kina la tiene desde hace un mes-sonreí suavemente, mientras las cadenas empezaban a calentar mi armadura.

–Dime, ¿quién eres?

—Soy Lantis Gathanriel, coronel desterrado de Autozam—contesté yo, tratando de contenerme y de no romper las cadenas que me ataban a la silla. Sin duda el calor empezaba a ser insoportable.

— ¿Por qué estás en Cephiro?

—Por que deseo la venganza de mi honor por ser desterrado por Eagle Vision, el señor de Autozam y a su amo Axul.

— ¿Quién era tu antiguo líder y dónde está Emeraude?—preguntó el hombre, ya perdiendo toda la compostura, mientras sus ojos azules mostraban su desesperación. Sin duda nuestra fama nos antecede, por que una vez que capturamos un Kina, le hacemos dos cosas: lo matamos o lo usamos para nuestro beneficio. Y a la lideresa sin duda la mataríamos, para al fin alzarnos con el control, no por que quisiéramos gobernar la zona, si no por que los Kinas eran una amenaza para nosotros por su egocentrismo y creencia de hacer siempre lo correcto. Algún día entraré en detalles, mientras me preocupaba por que las cadenas eran cada vez más calientes.

—Ninguna de las dos cosas te la puedo decir—contesté mientras me agachaba. No quería ver la mirada de Clef, por que no creería lo que pasaba. Así que la única forma era dejar que insistiera, y ver que pasaba cuando intentabas revelar uno de los secretos dichos en la Sala del Silencio.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Cómo pretendes venir y decir que eres un aliado si no nos dices esa información tan importante?—esta vez no me pregunto Clef, si no el chico de ojos miel que me sacudía frenéticamente tomándome de los hombros fuertemente. A pesar de ser tan enclenque, tengo que reconocer que tiene fuerza. Sumándole el hecho de que mi armadura está caliente, y ha de ser insoportable.

—Es una historia larga, niño—sonreí débilmente, mientras sentía que mi cabeza se desvanecía. Sin duda me estaba costando trabajo quedarme despierto, mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse sin que yo lo deseara. Mi cuerpo se estaba debilitando poco a poco, sin duda era magia de las cadenas lo que hacía eso.

— ¡Dímelo por favor! ¡Emeraude es mi hermana!—gritaba el chico mientras continuaba agitándome, cada vez con mayor fuerza o a la mejor lo sentía así por que me estaba desmayando en la silla. Por buena suerte no me podía caer, por que si no ya estaría dormitando.

—No puedo aunque quiera—contesté cada vez con menos aire, y mis ojos finalmente se cerraron. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mi boca parecía sellada, mi cabeza se hacía para atrás, mientras que llegaban a mí ruidos de la Sala del Silencio.

"_No deberás de traicionar a tu hermano, ni a tu frase, Lantis Axul, heredero de los Axuls, orden de la verdad"_

De repente, todo se volvió oscuro y yo me sentí morir por primera vez en toda mi vida.

Al parecer había pasado algo muy importante por que nos llamaron a Umi, a Fuu y a mí. Posiblemente sabían algo de la princesa Emeraude o se preparaba un ataque en Fahren por parte de los Axuls o incluso en Autozam, y se necesitaba de nuestro apoyo. Nos encontramos las tres en el pasillo, y al vernos bajamos rápidamente a uno de los cuartos donde se nos indicaba una misión. Sin embargo al entrar no vimos al enorme número de Kinas que estaban recibiendo órdenes de Ferio, o de Clef si no que estaban únicamente Ferio, Clef, Presea, Aska y un hombre que yo desconocía atado con uno de los hechizos de Clef en una silla de hierro.

—Pasen pequeñas—nos indicó amablemente el señor Clef. Umi nos dejo pasar a ambas, y cerró la puerta haciendo una reverencia para el señor Clef.

—Señor Clef, ¿hay algún problema?—preguntó Umi realmente preocupada. Sin duda tenía los mismos temores que nosotras.

—No, no se espanten, podría decirse que tenemos buenas noticias Umi-sonrió Clef, mientras el rostro de Umi tomaba un color parecido al de mi cabello y sus ojos brillaban como si fueran zafiros de verdad. Misteriosa chica la seria Umi—. Aunque preocupantes.

Pasamos a lado de aquél hombre, que tenía el cabello negro y corto, con un aro dorado que rodeaba su cabeza, y una armadura negra como su cabellera. El rostro no era visible para nosotras, por que estaba agachado, y si no hubiese movido una de sus enormes manos yo podría jurar que estaba inconsciente o durmiendo. Era una persona que nunca en la vida me había cruzado, pero se me hacía extrañamente familiar, como si lo conociera de antes.

—Bien señor Clef me gustaría que fueras más al grano— Aska le dijo bruscamente. La región de Fahren tenía a su bella gobernante Kina, la que era sobrina de Emeraude y Ferio. Tenía los mismos ojos azules de Emeraude pero a diferencia de ella, su cabello era muy lacio y negro, no ondulado ni dorado, era un poco más alta y más agresiva, pero aún así tenía como su favorita a Fuu, que era la paciencia y amabilidad personificadas.

—Lo siento Aska, pero contestaba la duda de Umi—dijo Clef un poco más nervioso, mientras veía de reojo a Umi y sus mejillas también se sonrojaban ligeramente. De inmediato volteo y se dirigió de nuevo a nosotras—.Este hombre es Lantis Gathanriel un antiguo coronel de Autozam que nos ha confirmado que Emeraude está viva y que está en manos de los Axuls.

A mi casi se me cae la boca hasta el suelo, Umi abrió y cerró la boca, mientras Fuu tenía los ojos como platos. Un Axul ¿entre nosotros? De seguro tenía que saber más cosas de las que nosotros pudiéramos averiguar, y por fin hallar a los Axuls y a Emeraude.

—Era el coronel favorito del señor de Autozam, hasta que el señor Eagle Vision le desterró injustamente—dijo Presea alegremente—. Aunque no sabemos el nombre ni la identidad del líder. Dice Clef que se debe a un sortilegio hecho por el señor Axul cuando fue nombrado coronel.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con él?—preguntó Umi despectivamente, mientras lo veía con cierto desprecio—. ¿No se quedará aquí, verdad?

—No lo sabemos Umi, pero de lo que estamos seguros es que tiene una propuesta muy interesante. Aliarse con nosotros y ayudarnos en la guerra. Debo decir que con sus conocimientos de la sociedad Axul, podríamos ganar un considerable terreno—contestó Presea suavemente, mientras tomaba su hombro, muestra de afecto que Umi no dudo en rechazar moviendo su hombro bruscamente, y la congeló con la mirada. No entendía su desagrado por Presea, si era dulce y gentil con todos. A nadie le puede caer mal alguien así, o quizá no conozco tan bien las emociones humanas como creía…aunque ahora que lo pienso, nunca las he conocido a la perfección, por que soy muy distraída para mi mala suerte, además de ingenua. Es en estos momentos que me gustaría tener la inteligencia de Fuu, por que ella se da cuenta de todo al instante, y sabe cuál es el mejor consejo para la ocasión.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Presea , joven Umi, aunque quizá no sea de su agrado—dijo Aska mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones azul cielo que tenía atrás, cruzando las piernas largas que se veían en su vestido estilo chino que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.— Yo creo que nos puede ser de utilidad. No hay persona que no se deje dominar por el sentimiento de la venganza.

—Sí, ¿pero sí nos miente y no es más qué una vil trampa?—preguntó de repente Ferio, que se hallaba oculto entre las penumbras. No tenía su alegría de siempre, si no al contrario su rostro se había transformado en uno serio, inexpresivo e incluso podría decir que era la primera vez en mi vida que lo veía así—.No me da buena espina Clef, en lo personal. Yo lo vi antes que ustedes y no le veía ninguna muestra de amabilidad. De hecho hasta se alegraba casi de que hayan capturado a Emeraude.

El señor Clef escuchaba a ambos lados de la moneda, mientras meditaba seriamente. Sin duda ser una autoridad de su nivel y escuchar las diferentes opiniones de sus sucesores y colegas era bastante difícil. Aunque debo decir que él se lo tomaba muy bien.

—El joven se queda—respondió firmemente. — Hikaru, y Presea ¿lo pueden llevar a una habitación? El hechizo de Ceiles me confirma que es de confianza.

Dicho esto salió de la sala, dejándonos a nosotros con aquél hombre en medio. Presea hizo desparecer las cadenas que le rodeaban y el hombre de inmediato cayó hacia el frente. Ella le sostuvo y me pidió que le ayudase a realizar un encantamiento. Fuu de inmediato hizo aparecer una especie de viento que le mantuvo en el aire. Era realmente alto, además de que la armadura negra que usaba le daba un buen porte. A la mejor por ello llegó a coronel, por que de verdad su apariencia era de alguien de poder. Sus rasgos no eran finos como los de el señor Clef, eran más masculinos, pesé a que no podía verle los ojos estaba segura de que eran distintos a los que había visto aquí en la región de Cephiro.

—Bien, Hikaru y yo regresamos en un momento—dijo Presea mientras abría la puerta y me dejaba salir de la habitación. Sin duda discutirían sobre la decisión de Clef, y no creo que Presea deseé estar en el sitio donde Umi manifestaba su enojo. Yo menos, y de verdad hasta compadecía a la pobre de Fuu por que esta vez Ferio no estaba del humor acostumbrado, aunque como todos los de la sala le querían, de seguro sería fácil para ella bajar un poco los humos.

Subimos las escaleras en silencio, hasta que Presea empezó a murmurar cuál sería la mejor habitación para el joven coronel. No tardó mucho en encontrarla. Era una que estaba a dos puertas de las escaleras, no muy grande pero sí lo bastante cómoda. Tenía sus paredes tapizadas en azul cielo, el techo tenía una pequeña bóveda de cristal por lo cual se veían las estrellas dándole una excelente vista y tenía una enorme lámpara de vidrio cortado, mientras tenía una cama con dosel azul marino de terciopelo, y las sábanas eran de lino blanco, mientras que la colcha era de una tela suave azul.

— ¿Crees que le guste?—preguntó Presea, mientras lo colocábamos en la cama.

—Yo no creo que le guste. Le encantará y si no quisiera tanto a mi habitación con gusto se la cambiaría—contesté yo con una sonrisa.

_Un hombre con armadura negra corría por los bosques. Era una región muy distinta a las cuáles había pisado en toda su vida. Mantenía a Clefto, su fiel espada en alto; mientras buscaba desesperadamente a una persona. Nadie podría detener su búsqueda de eso estaba seguro, por que no pararía por nada. La desesperación que sentía por hallarle era como si mil espadas al rojo vivo le atravesaran el corazón y le oprimieran el pecho. Nunca se había sentido igual, como si hubiera envejecido muchos años, y con la certeza de que no volvería a ser feliz._

— _¡Lantis, Lantis!—gritaba una voz en medio de aquel terreno sepulcral. No había duda, era eso que deseaba hallar._

—_La pieza debe de terminar el ciclo, no importa lo que pase._

—_No, por favor no—gritaba él con desesperación, mientras todo se volvía oscuro…_

Me dolía toda la cabeza, y el cuerpo. Sin duda me hallaba en una cama por la suavidad de la superficie. Abrí los ojos lentamente, mientras que vi sorprendido que no me hallaba ni en un calabozo ni algo por el estilo. Era bonita y bastante confortable a pesar de no ser la mía. Quité la cobija azul de mi cuerpo, mientras me incorporaba de la cama. La habitación, a pesar de los colores claros había sido decorada con buen gusto. Sin duda eso significaba que nadie me había condenado y que había tenido éxito. Me miré y estaba ya cambiado de ropa. Tenía una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de piyama color azul, y mis pies estaban descalzos. Un efecto de magia, sin duda alguna. Fui hacía la ventana y vi a dos chicas entrenando. Una tenía el cabello azul y largo, era un poco más alta que la otra, que tenía el cabello dorado hasta los hombros.

Era un entrenamiento de espada, y la más alta peleaba con mayor furia, aunque la otra chica no peleaba tan mal, e incluso lo hacía como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo.

—Disculpe, ¿puedo pasar?—tocaron mi puerta suavemente. Contento de tener ropa en vez de nada, abrí la puerta. Enorme fue mi sorpresa al ver que ante mis ojos estaba una pequeña de cabello rojo al igual que sus ojos, vestida con una blusa roja, jeans y zapatos deportivos. Traía un animalito blanco y esponjoso en los brazos, que tenía una enorme joya en la frente.

—Bueno, no te lo tomes a personal pero no dejo que chicas entren a mi habitación cuando estoy en piyama—sonreí un poco nervioso. Nunca me ponía así ni con Clío, ni con Tatra ni con otra chica Axul, pero con esta pequeña, los cabellos de la nuca se me erizaban. A la mejor era por que recordaba mi labor de espionaje y me daba pena.

—No, no; para nada. No esperaba eso, si no que venía a avisarle un par de cosas. Primera, ya hay ropa en su armario para usted. Dado que no llego más que con unas cuantas cosas le han dado lo que necesita. Segundo, ¿le gustaría participar en los entrenamientos? Sin duda los Kinas nos veremos beneficiados por los conocimientos que nos pueda dar sobre los Axuls además de que…—de repente su perorata paro mientras abría los ojos rojos como platos y veía asustada al pequeño conejo. — ¡MOKONA NO RECUERDO EL RESTO! Fuu me dijo todo, pero lo decía de tal forma que no entendí a la mitad de sus palabras.

Casi me caigo del asombro. Pensé que hablaba de esa forma tan educada por sí misma, pero resultaba que sólo había memorizado un discurso. Vaya chica más atolondrada, no sé por que me puse nervioso.

—Tranquila, no pienso hacerte nada si no recuerdas—contesté yo mientras me recargaba en el marco de la puerta en el por poco pegaba mi cabeza—. ¿Por qué no lo dices con tus palabras?

— ¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien Mokona el señor no nos hará nada! Ya temía yo que se enojara por mi falta de educación—dijo la chiquilla alegremente, mientras Mokona nada más hacía un _pupupu._

—No me digas señor. Me llamo Lantis y tengo diecinueve años apenas.

— ¿Diecinueve y estás así de alto? ¿Qué les dan a los Axul de comer? Yo tengo dieciocho apenas…

— ¿Dieciocho?—pregunté yo atónito. Era bastante pequeña para esa edad. Yo podía haber jurado que tenía quince o menos. — Pensé que eras más pequeña—dije yo apenado. Si en Cephiro hay un concurso del comentario más desatinado del año, a mí me tendrían que dar el primer lugar sin duda por que su cara antes sonriente, cambio a seria. Se veía desafiantde esa forma, y fue ahí donde vi por que Alcyone llegó tan quemada.

— ¿Yo, pequeña? Ten un duelo conmigo y verás lo que es pequeño—contestó ella con la nariz arrugada mientras el conejo movía los bracitos nerviosamente.

—Cuando lo desees-contesté yo, un poco atolondrado por el cambio de humor tan drástico que podían tener algunas mujeres.

—Bien, ahora debo de mostrarte la mansión—dijo ella y se fue por el pasillo. ¡Vaya con las chicas! ¿Qué tenía la culpa yo de qué se tomara tan mal mi comentario? ¡Ninguna! Pero siempre son así de delicadas. Entré a la habitación, abrí el armario y saque una camiseta de mangas cortas de algodón negra, unos pantalones con bolsas a los lados de color beige y unos zapatos cafés. Mi cabello no era necesario que lo peinase, así que le pase una de mis manos, y lo dejé tal y como estaba. De repente oí voces en mi cabeza. Era Zagato que se comunicaba conmigo por medio de la telepatía.

— _¿Cómo te fue Lantis?— _fue la primera pregunta de mi hermano Zagato.

—_Me guillotinarán dentro de media hora—_bromeé yo. Sabía que era mi deber decirle toda la verdad, pero no pude resistirme a bromear un poco para descargar de alguna forma toda la tensión que había pasado en ese momento, y ni hablar de la sensación de las cadenas que me habían mantenido en la silla y hoy eran las culpables de mis dolencias.

—_Voy a sacarte de ahí ¿dónde estás?—_sin duda Zagato se la tragó completa. Es que era muy probable que no confiaran en mí, y me dieran cuello. Después de todo, confiar en mí era para ellos como dormir con su peor enemigo.

—_No te precipites Zagato. No me pasa nada, se la han tragado completita._

—_Me vas a volver loco un buen día…_

—_Yo no puedo hacer algo que ya está hecho, hermano._

—_Bien Lantis, me alegro que todo haya sido un éxito, pero desde ahora mantente alerta, en cualquier momento, hasta dormido te pueden atacar si descubren los archivos de Autozam antes de que Eagle los modifique como le he ordenado. Ten mucho cuidado, coronel Gathanriel._

—_Ya Zagato, pareces nuestra madre. Sin duda olvidas quién soy._

—_Sí por ello temo. Ah, una cosa; mandaré a Alcyone a espiar para despistar. Si la ves, no dudes y avisa a los Kinas, e incluso puedes soltar unas cosillas. No pierdo mucho con ella._

—_Eres cruel, Zagato pero…—_tocaron mi puerta de repente, rompiendo el contacto. Sin duda la chica llevaba algo de tiempo esperándome y cansada vino por mí. Cambié mi ropa a velocidad luz, y antes de que volviera a tocar, salí. Supongo que no me esperaba tan rápido, por que casi tuve que cerrarle la boca. El animalito seguía alegre, y haciendo ruidos incomprensibles.

— ¿Qué me enseñarás Shido? ¿O prefieres Hikaru?—pregunté yo, mientras tenía que caminar un poco más lento para que no se quedara atrás. No sé por que lo hacía, pero la quería tener a un lado, no lejos.

—Este…Hum… Hikaru si no te molesta— respondió ella mientras corría con el animalito en brazos. Era sin duda una pequeña todavía, pero sin duda eso la hacía más valiente.

—Me gusta la Mansión. Aunque su estilo es distinto al nuestro—dije yo en un intento de romper el silencio incómodo, sin embargo ella sólo se limitó a un sí, y siguió caminando en silencio. Hace un rato explotó y ahora se quedo sin palabras, sin duda era de un humor singular. Caminamos a una enorme sala, donde dominaban los colores claros, tenía ventanales como la Mansión de los Axuls, pero al entrar la luz del sol daba con más fuerza, por lo mismo de esos colores. Era fresco, a diferencia de la sala de mi casa. Entró ella, y yo atrás, mientras cerraba la puerta. Fue a uno de los ventanales rápidamente y se quedó viendo hacía fuera, y yo me entretenía ante un hecho único: no había chimenea. En Azulian eran fundamentales, por que el clima variaba rápidamente y un día podía ser el más soleado de tu existencia y al siguiente podía nevar. El cambio se debía al humor del amo o líder Kina, pero recuerdo que los últimos días como hace menos de un mes nunca se veía el mal tiempo en nuestra región.

—Umi y Fuu están entrenando. Dime ¿cómo es Autozam?—preguntó ella, mientras abría ligeramente una de las cortinas y se recargaba en la ventana.

—Te aseguro que es muy distinto a Cephiro. Aquí domina la magia, y aunque en Autozam también es dominante se usa con fines bélicos y de tecnología. Sin duda, eso ha hecho…nos ha hecho fuertes a los habitantes de ahí. La naturaleza esta limitada a unos cuantos espacios, como parques o algo así de reserva para no olvidar—fui junto a ella, mientras mantenía una distancia de un metro aproximadamente y me recargaba en la ventana.

—Dime ¿cómo pueden los Axuls basarse en algo tan frío y superficial como la tecnología?-preguntó ella, mientras me volteaba a ver con sus enormes ojos rojos. Sin duda, era bastante ingenua, muy inocente e incluso sentimental. No conocer el modo de supervivencia y creer que todo dependía de lo cálido o sensible que era uno, era adorable pero a la vez terriblemente vulnerable. Lamentablemente lo que soñaba era un ideal, pero las cosas de la vida están construidas en base a realidad no a sueños ni ilusiones.

—Bueno, no puedes juzgar una causa hasta no conocerla a fondo, Hikaru.

—No se necesita conocerla mucho para saber que están sedientos de poder y de lograr alzarse como vencedores de los Kinas.

—Es más difícil de lo que crees, y te estás cerrando a creer que haces lo correcto. Por ejemplo, ¿si matas a un Axul creerás que está bien solamente por qué es tu enemigo? Puedes responder que sí, pero sigues siendo una asesina aunque creas que fue lo más sensato. ¿Y si un Axul matara a una de tus amigas? Él también podría argumentar que es lo correcto. Todos creemos que lo que hacemos es lo bueno y quién nos contradice es lo malo, pero nunca nos detenemos a pensar que ellos piensan exactamente lo mismo que nosotros, o que sea realmente bueno o malo depende de un punto de vista, de quién sale beneficiado o quién perjudicado. A ti no te gusta la tecnología por que es una frivolidad, pero si esa tecnología ayuda a un enfermo a curarse o a un hombre a regresar con vida, no la ve así, si no como el mayor de los regalos. Así mismo tú amas la naturaleza en Cephiro, pero si un hombre perece o pierde a alguien por ella, la odia.

Ella se quedó sin saber que decirme y el animalito blanco saltó rápidamente a mis brazos, por lo mismo apenas pude capturarle en el aire. Muy suavecito, debo de decir, una cosa entre esponjosa y tersa fue la sensación que sintieron mis brazos.

—Mokona confía en ti. A la mejor por tus ideas Eagle te desterró—sonrió ella, mientras se agachaba a la altura del animalito, que se había dormido al instante en mis brazos.

–Supongo que sí—contesté yo con una ligera sonrisa. Nunca en toda mi vida, había visto las cosas de la forma que demostré hace un rato, incluso podría decirse que era la primera vez que hablaba tan sensato y no me hallaba con mi padre o mi hermano, tratando de demostrar sabiduría. Sin duda el cambio me era mucho más útil de lo que pensé.

–Ella es muy linda con todos los que conoce, algo bueno de la inocencia, pero sólo con algunos cuantos se queda tan tranquilita como ahora…—dijo Hikaru, mientras yo veía al animalito. Sin duda no sabía que yo era entre todos, al último que le debería tener confianza, pues yo no estaba ahí más que por lealtad a mi hermano, su peor enemigo y estaba a punto de extinguir con mi boca, ojos y todo mi ser lo que su sociedad había sido por más de mil años. Sentí un ligero dolor en el estómago, pero no podía echarme atrás. Yo ya estaba jugando algo que sólo seres supremos sabrían en que terminaría, y no era tiempo para arrepentirse.

—La conoces bien. Aunque yo no puedo saber si soy un buen juez realmente.

— ¿Quieres qué te muestre más de todo la Mansión?—preguntó ella desviando el tema. Al parecer no era muy dada a tener confianza con todo el mundo, ni yo menos pero aquí estaba. Sin duda Cephiro me tiene muchas sorpresas.

No puedo creer que me haya delatado tan fácil con una persona en quién no debo confiar en lo absoluto hasta que sea digno merecedor de ello. Sin duda alguna, ni Ferio y mucho menos Umi estarán de acuerdo, pero es que no se me hace que sea de desconfianza. Me baso en tres cosas: la prueba de Ceiles, en el comportamiento de Mokona, y por supuesto en sus ojos tristes y azules como los de Umi. Nadie puede mentir con los ojos, pues como dicen son la ventana del alma. Sin embargo, debo de pensar mejor y abrirme lo menos posible, por que de todas formas sólo puedo estar enlazada con los míos, no puedo apegarme a nadie que no sea de mi Orden, por más aliado que sea. Es una de las normas, es dura por que de alguna forma no te permiten los lazos ni siquiera con tu familia. Es duro pero así estás preparada para morir, sin nada que te ate a este mundo o que te haga desear abandonar la causa o que te haga pensar en otra cosa que no sea la Orden de los Kinas.

Paseé por los bosques sin Mokona ni nadie por el estilo. Necesitaba calmarme los nervios, e incluso ordenarme los pensamientos, por que ya llevaba una semana con las mismas ideas, tanto así que trataba de no encontrarme con él, ni por casualidad, hasta me escondía y esperaba a que el pasara para ya dirigirme a mi destino. No sé por que de repente me ponía nerviosa estar con un hombre, si he estado con Ferio, con Clef, con Lafarga que por el momento estaba en una misión en Fahren. Sin duda, yo lo atribuyo a que lo desconozco y que no le tengo la misma confianza que a ellos, que los conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sin duda llegué al límite de Cephiro, o por lo menos de la zona boscosa, en la que permanecíamos alejados del mundo exterior. Estaba atardeciendo, las tonalidades rojizas y naranjas se reflejaban en las hojas de los árboles y en los riachuelos que pasaban a través del estrecho bosque y le abastecían de agua dulce a nuestra mansión. Me gustaba estar con Umi y Fuu, pero a veces todos requieren un poco de soledad. Vi la enorme cadena montañosa que nos rodeaba, e incluso vi hacía abajo en donde se percibía el pequeño pueblo que era lo denominado todo Cephiro. Me gustaba estar ahí, correr por las calles, jugar y estar con los otros niños, pero hacía ocho años no conocía que había sido de ello, me había quedado en esos muros, entrenando para ser una Kina, pero no me arrepentía de nada, por que lo hacía por Satoru, Masaru, Kakeru y para evitar que alguien muriera como mis padres. Yo no quería ver a nadie con las caras que pusieron ellos, y lo mucho que le costó a Kakeru que saliéramos adelante.

En tanto pensaba en todo esto, oí unos ruidos en el bosquecito. Era como si alguien moviera las ramas, y podía sentir incluso si pisaba algunas. Me mantuve alerta, por que había dos posibilidades: Que fuera un enemigo o que fuera alguno de los míos. Llevaba conmigo a Rayearth por sí acaso, así que fui deslizando suavemente las manos por la empuñadura, mientras dirigía mi vista a muchas partes. De repente, alguien me tapo la boca. No podía moverme, y con la oscuridad tampoco podía identificar a quien era.

-Guarda silencio-oí una voz que era muy conocida para mí, al tiempo que mis ojos se abrían como plato, sentía mi pulso desacelerado mientras el corazón se me quería salir del pecho.

**Notas:** Aquí por fin el tercer capítulo. Espero seguir con la historia. ¿Por qué Hikaru se sentiría tan nerviosa con Lantis? ¿por qué Clef consiente más a Umi?No lo sé… aunque si somos sinceros yo estaría igual. Bien, ¿quién le tapo la boca y por qué? Se lo dejamos al próximo capítulo. Gracias a los que se han detenido a leer, y osan dejarme alguna verdura para mi ensalada jaja y a los que se han detenido y me dan flores, por que de verdad me sirve mucho para saber como va la historia. Chao y muchos besos y ojalá sigan leyendo.

Si notan que aburre, avisen pero les aclaro que se necesita un poco de trama antes de entrar a la acción.


	4. Capítulo 4: Sobrevivendo al medio

**Capítulo 4: Sobreviviendo al medio.**

—Guarda silencio—oí para mi sorpresa a una voz masculina que yo ya sabía reconocer—.No deberías gritar por todo, muchas veces te atacarán por sorpresa y no podrás hacer lo mismo.

Definitivamente a la última persona que yo quería encontrarme era él. Lantis estaba serio, pero por fin me había soltado la boca.

—Créeme que sé muy bien como defenderme de las sorpresas—contesté yo un poco incómoda.

—De ello no me queda la menor duda Hikaru—dijo el sarcásticamente—.Por cierto ¿qué haces sola en los bosques?

Tengo que agradecer que ya estuviéramos en la noche, por que sin duda esa pregunta me tiñó las mejillas de rojo, e hizo que mi cara ardiera tanto como lava fundida. Si supiera que estaba pensando de alguna forma en él, de seguro se burlaría; aparte de que yo me moriría de vergüenza. Ni siquiera cuando pienso en alguno de mis compañeros me da tanta pena. A la mejor era por que yo le concedía una mayor importancia que a los que conozco desde hace tanto, o por que me llama la atención por que es un extraño.

—Nada, estaba paseando para mantenerme en forma—dije yo un poco nerviosa, mientras trataba de no darle importancia al asunto. — ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces en un bosque que no conoces? Es más peligroso todavía ¿no lo crees?

—No, ni por un instante sería peligroso si llevo a Clefto. Estoy aquí por que no conozco la zona y me gusta ver las cosas tanto de día como de noche. Así te familiarizas mucho más rápido y puedes hallar puntos clave.

—No me extraña, después de todo los Axuls son excelentes para esconderse.

—Bueno, entonces me das pie a que diga que los Kinas son malos para la estrategia o que confían demasiado—su respuesta me molestó, pero de alguna forma él sólo defendía los ideales de su Orden, aunque ésta fuera de lo más detestable Sin embargo, también se me prendió el foco y pensé que alguien que ha sido desterrado tiene que guardarle rencor al sitio, mientras él hacía lo posible por defenderlo.

— ¿Por qué defiendes tanto a los Axuls? Después de todo, ellos te desterraron—él se detuvo en seco, mientras agachó la cabeza, para verme con sus intensos ojos celestes. Era una mirada entre de enojo e incredulidad. A mí me consternó tanto que por poco me caigo de espaldas.

—Si en Cephiro te desterrarán, ¿tú dejarías de amar y defender los ideales y las tierras?-preguntó él mientras mantenía su cabeza en alto, con dirección en la luna. El reflejo plateada de ella, hacía que sus ojos se vieran más claros, como si fuera el agua de un manantial. Me atrajeron tanto, que no pude dejar de verlos hasta que él se volvió hacía mí —. ¿Qué dices ante eso, Guerrera Kina?

-Tienes la razón. No soporto ver a un solo cephiriano sufriendo, deseo proteger a todos, para evitar volver a ver…

Me detuve en seco, ¡rayos! Lo había hecho otra vez, sin darme cuenta por supuesto. No sé como este chico podría sacarme las verdades tan fácilmente. Era como si supiera como debe tirarme de la lengua hasta que yo me confiese.

-¿A ver qué Hikaru?-preguntó él, mientras yo trataba de frenar mi bocota para no tener que decirle nada de mis hermanos. Yo sabía que mis padres habían muerto por culpa de esta guerra sin sentido, así que yo deseaba poder cumplir con mis maestros, además tenía que seguir con mis intenciones de proteger a otros.

-Nada, nada importante Lantis-sonreí mientras seguíamos avanzando por el bosque. A pesar de que era de noche, me gustaba el aspecto que ofrecía. Salté un enorme tronco que estaba atravesado en el camino, dado que no podía pasarlo tal y como lo hizo Lantis.- Dime ¿extrañas tu casa?

-Sí, pero si me ha desterrado el líder no puedo decirle que no ¿verdad?-dijo él seriamente, mientras trataba de adaptarse a mis pasos cortos, pues era como si tres de los míos fuera uno de los suyos. Debía ser extraño para él, además de muy cansado pero aún así trataba de que yo caminara a su lado nunca atrás.

-¿Por qué te desterraron?-no sé por que algo me dijo que podía preguntarle. Sin embargo, ni se enojo ni mucho menos, cosa que me temí cuando pregunté. Sólo se limitó a contestar que me diría si yo le decía que era lo que había faltado para completar mi frase anterior.

-Lo que pasa es que mis hermanos sufrieron mucho cuando nos llevaron la noticia de que habían muerto por culpa de esta guerra. Nunca se me olvida la expresión de mi hermano mayor, por ello si tengo que participar en esta guerra para no ver esa expresión nunca más y protegerlos; haré todo el esfuerzo que pueda.

-Es algo muy noble de tu parte, pero no siempre puedes evitar que se sufra. El sufrimiento es parte de nuestras vidas, al igual que nuestra felicidad-sin duda este chico siempre tenía respuestas que me hacían dudar de lo que yo consideraba como leyes. Nadie, ni siquiera el señor Clef me contradijo en las cosas que yo creía. Y ahora, un chico que apenas conozco de hace tres días me dice que mis motivos, aunque buenos; están mal fundados.

-Bueno, si; supongo…Ahora ¿por qué te desterraron?-sonreí tratando de no mostrar mi turbación.

-Digamos que fue por que me negué a algunas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?- yo no conocía a nadie que se le hubiera corrido de su mando e incluso de su región por desobediencia. Sin duda los Axuls eran más estrictos de lo que pensaba, aunque en Cephiro hay una norma más o menos similar, nunca la vi aplicada por Emeraude.

-Mira, ya llegamos-dijo él, cambiando de tema. Era verdad, la Mansión de los Kinas se veía fascinante en medio de la luz de la luna. El exterior blanco parecía perlado, mientras que los árboles reflejaban la luz débilmente-.Las flores de aquí huelen muy distinto a las de Az… Autozam.

-Es que estas en un lugar distinto, y dime ¿cómo son las flores de allá?-pregunté yo por evitar el silencio incómodo, pues lo que había dicho estaba lleno de nostalgia. Si a mí me mandaran lejos de Cephiro o peor aún, me forzarán a abandonarlo como a él Autozam, me moriría de sufrimiento. Quizá extraña a una tierra donde yo me siento incómoda y lo único que deseo es volver, pero su sentimiento es igual que el que me apega a mi lugar.

-Son de otra forma, aquí parecen estar duras o hechas de piedras preciosas, mientras que las de Autozam, son tan frágiles que incluso se deshacen en la mano, además su aroma es muy fuerte-al ver mi cara de asco, rectificó-.No quiero decir que apesten, sino que, para contrarrestar los aromas de los desechos de las fábricas, tienen que tener una mayor esencia.

-Oh, vaya. Aquí su aroma es dulce y suave.

-Por que aquí domina la naturaleza, además de que es un aire tan puro que no necesita mucha esencia. De hecho, los Kinas tardan unos días en soportar el ambiente de Autozam, además de que el cielo es tan nublado que parece que va a llover siempre.

-¿Qué es nublado?-pregunté yo, pues nunca había oído esa palabra en mi vida, más que una que otra vez.

-Lo olvidaba, no conoces lo que es por que en Cephiro nunca hay nubes de color gris. Nublado es un estado del tiempo en el que hay muchas nubes de color gris.

-No me imagino un cielo tan triste, sin tener un azul o el negro de la noche con las estrellas.

-Es bonito de alguna forma. Nada más que es muy nostálgico-al ver sus ojos una chispa me movió, algo triste pero a la vez emocionante, que le dio a mi corazón como nunca antes le habían dado. Este chico tenía otra forma de ver, que no tenía nada en común con la mía, alegre y optimista. La suya me hacía pensar que no era malo ni mucho menos digno de confianza, si no que tomaba en cuenta otros aspectos de la vida.

-¿Dónde estabas Hikaru? ¿Y quién es él?- un hombre de unos veinticinco años, más alto que Lantis, con el cabello rubio peinado en una coleta, y ojos azules veía amenazadoramente a Lantis, que estaba bastante serio y tranquilo. El señor Lafarga tenía un aspecto intimidante, e incluso a mí que lo conocía me daba escalofríos, sin embargo Lantis no estaba ni un tantito nervioso. Ambos hombres se vieron con desconfianza, y cuando desenvainaron las espadas para pelear, una bola brillante de color morado se interpuso entre ambos.

-Basta Lafarga. El es Lantis Gathanriel, coronel desterrado de Autozam-dijo tranquilamente Clef, mientras aparecía de la nada para detenerlos. Fue una verdadera suerte que viniese, por que si no Lantis y Lafarga posiblemente se hubiesen matado. Lafarga es el mejor espadachín que tenemos los Kinas, pero hasta dónde llegan las habilidades de Lantis no me es posible decirlo por el momento. Lafarga abrió como platos sus ojos azules y se quedó viendo a Lantis por unos instantes con desconfianza. Éste le mantuvo la mirada, mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño, y a continuación se dirigió hacía Clef.

-¿Cómo puedes permitir que un Axul de Autozam este entre los nuestros? ¿Te volviste loco o qué te pasa?-al principio muchos de nosotros pensamos lo mismo, pero Lafarga no sabe que Clef lo había hecho pasar por la prueba de Ceiles.

-No, para nada. Ha pasado la prueba de Ceiles, y ya sabes lo que significa-dijo él, mientras conservaba su serenidad de siempre. Lafarga abrió y cerró la boca sin decir nada, pero al final miro de arriba abajo a Lantis y se limitó a decirle-.Aunque hayas pasado la prueba de Ceiles, yo no confío en ti, y a la menor prueba de traición, te aniquilaré. Soy el mejor con la espada de todos los Kinas, así que advertido estás.

-Cuando lo desees Lafarga-dijo Lantis apretando los dientes y a continuación Lafarga se despidió de Clef y de mí, y entró en la mansión Kina. Cuando vi que su silueta había desaparecido, dirigí mi mirada hacía Lantis que se veía un poco alterado, además de apretar fuertemente los nudillos, sin duda tratando de contener sus impulsos. Clef se veía más tranquilo, pero aún así dio un suspiro mientras seguía observando la dirección que había tomado Lafarga, y volteó rápidamente para donde estaba Lantis.

-Quisiera que fuéramos adentro, Lantis y Hikaru-dijo finalmente y comenzó a caminar hacía la entrada. Lantis se quedo parado, igual que yo.

-¿No piensas entrar Hikaru?-preguntó él.

-sSí… pero ¿por qué tu no entras primero?

-Vamos, yo te sigo-dijo él con una ligera sonrisa, y yo avancé nerviosamente hacía la entrada. Efectivamente me venía siguiendo, pero cuando ya me acercaba a la puerta se adelantó y me la abrió-.Pasa, por favor.

-Gracias-dije yo un poco confundida, mientras dejaba que él cerrara. A continuación murmuró un hechizo, el que usábamos para proteger la mansión y una luz rodeo a la enorme puerta y después desapareció-. ¿Cómo sabes el hechizo de protección? No sabía que supieras usar la magia. Creía que en Autozam no era muy común.

-Lo sé usar por que Clef me lo enseñó, y en Autozam si se usa la magia, aunque no lo creas. Eso significa que los Kinas tienen muchos prejuicios de nosotros, al igual que en Autozam se tienen de ustedes.

-¿Qué tú no eres ya un Kina? ¿O un aliado por lo menos?-no me gustaba que hablara de los Kinas como si fuéramos algo despectivo e inferior, o era tan sólo que le costaba asimilar que ya no era ni sería un Axul de nuevo. Es difícil abandonar la idea de que perteneces a algo, y mucho menos la ideología, pero finalmente fue su decisión.

-¿Tú me consideras de los tuyos Hikaru?-preguntó él, mientras mantenía sus ojos celestes que me desconciertan tanto fijos en los míos. Me ruboricé, y dirigí la vista a otra parte.

-No me debes de contestar con otra pregunta, Lantis. Sí, te considero de los míos, por ello te lo pregunto-contesté tratando de mantenerme serena. Él me vio raro, y tomo uno de mis hombros; cosa que me hizo estremecer, comenzó a acercarse a mí, pero para ello tuvo que agacharse un poco para que lo tuviera frente a frente. Su cara es muy distinta que cuando lo veía hacía arriba, es larga y delgada, sus labios son también largos, su nariz es recta, tiene unas cejas negras y espesas, mientras sus ojos ofrecen una enorme variedad de tonos azules, además el cabello le cae suavemente en el rostro. Me quedé viéndole por unos instantes, pero ya no sabía para donde moverme.

-Eres muy linda ¿lo sabes? Gracias por considerarme de los tuyos Hikaru, aún cuando tus amigos no lo hacen-sonrió como nunca antes lo había visto. Era una sonrisa tímida, pero no por ello desagradable; de hecho me hacía sentir entre bien y nerviosa a la vez.

-Lantis…yo…no hay de qué-suspiré, dirigiendo mis ojos y mi cara al suelo, mientras él se incorporaba. A continuación, me acompañó hasta las escaleras, pero antes de que pudiera subir Clef le llamó. Resignado, me dio las buenas noches, y se fue tras de Clef. Yo subí las escaleras, mientras trataba de calmarme por lo que paso en ese ratito, miraba distraídamente por las ventanas, intentando apartar mis pensamientos de Lantis y de su raro comportamiento. Era ssin duda peculiar, a veces era burlón, otras serio, algunas gentil y otras rudo. Sin duda era impredecible, y para conocerlo tendría que tener la habilidad de Fuu de juzgar a las personas. Claro que si Umi viera que me interesa Lantis de alguna forma y que confió en él, de seguro me mataría a mí o a Lantis. No sé por que desconfía tanto de la gente, pero la verdad nunca me he atrevido a preguntarle. Pienso que después de todo, ella tiene sus razones y si no me lo ha dicho es por cuestión suya.

Llegué a mi habitación, y abrí la ventana de par en par, por que quería un poco de aire. Busqué en el armario un piyama rosa, y me quité la blusa y los jeans con rapidez. A continuación me puse los pantalones del piyama y luego la camisa. Saqué unas pantuflas rojas, y me las puse.

Me dirigí al baño, me lave el rostro y los dientes, y deshice la enorme trenza en la que ataba siempre mi cabello. Ya lista, removí la cobija y me la puse encima mientras me acomodaba en el enorme y suave almohadón…

_¡Marthea, Marthea!_

_Alguien la llamaba a lo lejos, mientras ella se entretenía bordando una corona de rosas rojas. No tenía miedo de las espinas, por que aunque le doliera lo hacía con mucho gusto por él. Estaba tan feliz sentada en ese enorme jardincillo suyo lleno de rosas rojas. El rojo siempre fue su favorito, pero aun así usaba esa vestido blanco, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, que en ese momento estaban descalzos disfrutando de lo tierno del césped fresco. Era húmedo y suave, y no lastimaba a los blanquecinos piecitos de la chica. _

_-¿Quién es?-preguntó ella con una voz cantarina, mientras dejaba la corona a un lado._

_-Marthea, ¿no me reconoces?_

_-¿Eres tú, Axiedren?-dijo ella mientras se le iluminaban el rostro, y sus ojos chispeaban alegremente._

_-Si, querida Marthea, soy yo-sonrió el joven que venía con un traje negro, que remarcaba su figura delgada pero varonil. Ella se le echo en brazos, y le dio un beso en la boca apasionadamente. Él la abrazó fuertemente, mientras también la besaba-.Pero prefiero que me digas Axul._

_-Lo siento mucho Axul, pero me gusta decirte Axedrien._

_-De acuerdo-dijo él, mientras la hacía caer en el pasto junto a él y la mantenía en sus brazos-. No sé por que siempre logras convencerme._

_-Por que me amas-dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa-.Pero no tanto como yo a ti._

_-Eres una mentirosa, yo te amo igual…_

Me desperté y observé que no estaba en el jardín lleno de rosas rojas que se me hacía tan familiar, y me pregunté ¿quién es Axedrien Axul? ¿Cómo yo sabía de él, si en mi vida apenas había oído ese nombre? Y ¿por qué Marthea se me hacía tan familiar? Al verme en mi habitación me calme, y aunque quise preguntarle a Clef, preferí dejarlo para mañana.

Han pasado tres semanas desde que llegué a Cephiro y dejé mi hogar en Azulian. Nadie sabe todavía que Zagato es nuestro líder ni que Emeraude no se encuentra en Autozam si no en Azulian, custodiada por nuestros mejores guardas. Sin embargo me sorprende que ella no haya escapado, después de todo es la más fuerte de los Kinas ¿o no? Sin duda Zagato hizo muy bien las cosas.

Yo por el momento estoy tranquilo por que el plan está a la perfección, en especial por que he podido conocer algunos de los sortilegios de los Kinas que nos impedían entrar en la Mansión. Podíamos verla, e incluso entrar con algunos hechizos pero nunca abordar el interior. Aunque al estar aquí he descubierto que los Kinas no son tan malos como nos han dicho, si no que ellos tienen sus causas aunque no son del todo claras para mí; lo que me hace pensar que la guerra fue, o planeada por alguien o tiene un fin muy distinto al que en los mil años se ha creído en ambos bandos, o que nadie tiene la historia completa. La verdad yo he visto que las causas de la 

guerra no son del todo buenas ni mucho menos justas, pero de ello sólo me he percatado hasta que llegué aquí. No quiero decir que abandone la lucha, sino que trato de entender más a mis enemigos, cosa que a la mejor nos puede dar la ventaja.

El día esta bastante claro, como siempre en Cephiro, pero últimamente el ambiente esta más pesado, yo creo que es por que Emeraude ya va a hacer dos meses de desaparecida, y al parecer las reglas y el soporte de los Kinas ya no puede esperar que ella aparezca, si no los Kinas se volverían bastante vulnerables, así que era necesario restaurar a la lideresa, aunque ello significara que ya dieran a Emeraude por muerta. Yo, por alguna extraña razón no era capaz de revelarle esto a mi hermano Zagato, no iba con mi ética, además como me lo había dicho Hikaru, era incapaz de traicionar la confianza de ella. Además aquí también había una especie de sortilegio que me impedía revelar las cosas más importantes de la Mansión.

Fui a la ventana, mientras veía como la luz del sol hacía que las flores de Cephiro brillarán mucho, como decía Hikaru se debía al rocío del ambiente, cosa que se me hacía nueva y maravillosa para mis ojos. Me puse una camiseta negra, unos pantalones de color verde olivo con bolsos a los lados, y unas botas de color negro. El cabello me comenzaba a crecer, pero todavía me aguantaba un poco. Fui al baño, me lave la cara y observé en el espejo unos ojos celestes que devolvían la mirada. A pesar de todo, seguía extrañando a mi casa, no había sabido nada de Zagato, ni de Eagle, ni de Tatra, ni de Clío. Por lo menos no habían muerto por que si hubiesen muerto no dudo que los Kinas estarían de fiesta.

Hablando de los Kinas, me miran como si les fuera a matar en cualquier momento, en especial la chica que se llama Umi, Lafarga y el hermano de Emeraude, aquel chico que se llama Ferio. Podría decirse que a él es al único que no culpo, por que lo traté muy mal la noche que llegué aquí, pero después de todo, no siempre le vas a agradar a todos los que conoces.

Salí del baño, y enseguida tomé a Clefto de su sitio. A continuación bajé por las escaleras, pero me detuve al oír unas voces en el salón. Al parecer era Clef y Presea, a quién yo le agradaba bastante al igual que a Hikaru, supongo por que siempre era amabilidad para todo el mundo. Estaban discutiendo, no sé por que pero no podía ser por que las cosas estuvieran bien. Acerqué el oído, pero no pude escuchar bien, por que en ese momento alguien me toco el hombro. AAl voltear vi que se trataba de Fuu, la amiga de Hikaru. Tenía una gran sonrisa, pero yo estaba bastante compungido como para devolvérsela.

-Buenos días, señor Lantis. No es del todo bueno estar escuchando a través de los muros.

Esta chica era más rara que Umi y por supuesto que Hikaru. Siempre era impredecible, por que se podía poner de malas con facilidad, pero ahora que me había pillado espiando, me sonreía como siempre.

-Bueno, tienes razón, creo. ¿A dónde vas?

-A la cocina. Tengo bastante hambre ¿y usted?-preguntó ella, olvidando el incidente.

-Igual, aunque después tú irás a entrenar y yo iré a la biblioteca. Hay cosas que todavía no me quedan claras-sonreí yo suavemente, mientras acompañaba a Fuu en el trayecto a la cocina.

-¿Tan distinta es tu historia a la nuestra?-preguntó ella con curiosidad, viéndome con sus enormes ojos verdes ocultos tras las gafas redondas que siempre usaba.

-Un poco, por que hay algunos hechos que mencionan en la mía que no está en la de los Kinas y hay algunos que no vienen en la de los Axuls, por lo cuál es un poco turbio.

-Sería muy interesante poder conocerla algún día de estos, si no le molesta claro-dijo ella colocando sus brazos en la parte de atrás, viéndome con una enorme sonrisa.

-Para nada, sería un placer. Después de todo, un intercambio de conocimientos no nos vendría mal a ninguno de los dos.

De repente Ferio apareció con una cara de enojo y además me echaba unos ojos de que me quería matar. Estaba de acuerdo en que no le caía del todo bien, pero tanto para que me mirase así no tenía idea. Pero me di cuenta de que veía mucho a Fuu, y finalmente lo comprendí todo en instantes. Me tenía celos, por que Fuu nunca era así de amable con él, y conmigo lo había sido de inmediato. Así que tratando de cobrarle las veces en que me había fastidiado, pasé un brazo por el hombro de Fuu, y vi como de inmediato sus ojos dorados enfurecían al instante. Se terminó por ir, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de desdén a Fuu, que le siguió con la mirada asustada, y luego me pidió permiso para irse. Pobre chico, no ha de tener la menor idea de que es correspondido o quizá crea que no es digno de ella.

Ya solo me fui al comedor, pero mi sorpresa fue grande al encontrarme a un animalito esponjoso de color blanco, que venía saltando hacía mi. Mokona venía bastante alegre, por que estaba saltando como si estuviese hecha de puros resortes. Saltaba de un lado a otro, hasta que llegó a mis brazos. Se alegro tanto que comenzó a saltarme por todo lados mientras repetía sin cesar su famoso _**pupupu**_.

Salieron Clef y Presea de la sala donde Clef me había interrogado la noche en que llegué a Cephiro y los dos tenían cara de muy pocos amigos. Presea me saludó fugazmente con una sonrisa fingida, mientras Clef me veía y me pidió que fuese a la sala en la noche, por que tenía algo muy importante que decirme. Yo estaba bastante contento, por que cuando volviera con Zagato al fin podría ser libre de las responsabilidades que conllevaba ser el líder Axul además de que esta nefasta guerra al fin acabaría, y por fin se mantendría la paz tan deseada por mil años.

Fui a los jardines, donde la cosa blanca me abandonó, pero ahí estaba la chica de cabello azul que me odiaba tanto y Hikaru. La primera se burlaba de que la última era tan pequeña que no podía ni dirigir bien la espada. Y la verdad tenía un poco de razón, era un verdadero desastre con ella, a pesar de ser una experimentada guerrera Kina. Les observó por un rato, hasta que Umi se percató de mi presencia, y haciendo un gesto despectivo levantó su rostro y me vio con desdén.

-Sabes Hikaru, me encanta aburrirme con el ataque torpe de tu espada, pero que este Axul me copie los movimientos es desagradable.

-Niña, yo podría vencerte con los ojos cerrados y las manos amarradas-contesté yo sin poder ocultar la furia que tenía. Hikaru se quedó muda, mientras la chica me miraba atónita y levantaba a su espada.

-Nadie ha podido superarla Lantis, ni siquiera los otros Kinas-dijo Hikaru bastante preocupada, mientras trataba de parar la pelea. Sin embargo ya era tarde, la chica tenía al igual que yo, un desagrado que buscaba desquitar con una pelea. Ahora era nuestra oportunidad, y no pensábamos tirarla a la basura.

-Por que nunca se ha enfrentado a alguien que no le tenga misericordia-dije yo con cierta soberbia, mientras le dirigía una mirada cargada de egocentrismo, que ella respondió con una mueca de enojo-. ¿Preparada para tu derrota, niña?

-Me pedirás misericordia cuando terminé contigo-dijo ella, levantando la espada en alto, al igual que yo. De inmediato comenzó a atacarme, y debo de reconocer que no era mala, de hecho era bastante buena. Sin embargo yo era aun mejor, debido a que casi desde que nací mi amor fueron las armas, la espada en especial. Siempre he pensado que un buen espadachín es mejor que un pistolero, pero por si la dudas siempre llevó un arma de fuego a mis misiones.

De inmediato, sentí como el tajo de espada iba directo a la cabeza, pero por suerte alcancé a esquivarlo. Su espada estaba rodeada de hielo, lo que significaba que estaba usando magia y de esa forma me daba permiso de usarla. Convoqué al resplandor azul de mi espada, que la rodeo rápidamente, y ésta vez fue mi turno. Dio un ataque a la izquierda, mientras que yo lo esquivé, luego dirigió la espada a la derecha, pero también fue fácil. Se oían nada más los sonidos de la espada, el jadeo de los dos por el cansancio, y Hikaru gritándonos sin ninguna utilidad un "Ya basta" o "por favor paren". Sin embargo ninguno de los dos estaba decidido a parar por nada del mundo. Hasta que finalmente, ella se lanzó contra de mi, yo hice un movimiento con mi espada que le desequilibró, e hizo que cayera al pasto. Yo, aprovechando la oportunidad, me dirigí hacía donde estaba tirada, y le coloqué la espada un poco cerca del cuello, mientras veía como su respiración subía y bajaba sin cesar. Aun así, no se había rendido y me veía con odio y resentimiento.

-Peleas bien niña, sólo que la humildad no es tu fuerte. Alguna vez te tenía que tocar estar abajo por las tantas que llevas arriba. Piénsatelo la próxima vez que pelees con alguien inexperto o con Hikaru-dije yo mientras hacía que Clefto volviese a su estado normal-.Te ayudo a pararte, deja…

Sin embargo la chica tenía orgullo por que se levantó rápidamente con el rostro totalmente rojo, y se fue sin decirle nada a Hikaru, ni siquiera un "nos vemos". ¡Qué mujer tan difícil! No me cabía la menor duda de que por eso sólo Fuu y Hikaru fueran sus amigas. Se necesitaba un carácter muy dulce y paciente para aguantarla. Respiré un poco, tratando de recuperarme por la actividad, hasta que noté que Hikaru se movía un poco. Volteé y vi que tenía la mirada en el suelo, así que me acerqué hasta ella.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal por lo qué le hice a tu amiga?-dije yo mientras levantaba su mentón, y hacía que me mirase fijamente a los ojos. Ella sólo negó con la cabeza tristemente, y apartó su mentón de mi mano-. ¿Entonces?

-Nada, es que al ver como Umi, Fuu y tú pelean de maravilla, siento que yo a su lado soy nada más una chiquilla jugando a ser Kina-unas lágrimas salieron por sus ojos rojos. Si nadie ha sentido que por esas lágrimas se puede cambiar al mundo, no sabe que es posible. No me gustaba ver a la gente llorar, ni mucho menos a las personas que eran tan nobles como Hikaru. Así que traté de animarla un poco.

-Mira Hikaru, tú tienes otros talentos y no eres mala, nada más que no confías mucho en ti. Además tu dulzura y nobleza te hace distinta, te recuerdo que se respeta más a un guerrero compasivo que uno sediento de sangre, por más bueno que sea-las palabras la hicieron sentir mejor, por que en su rostro se dibujo una bella sonrisa. Se secó las lágrimas, y me abrazó, mientras yo sentía que si no se alejaba en dos segundos se iba a tener que encargar de su testamento, por que yo estaba a punto de desmayarme. Finalmente, sin notar lo que me había pasado, alzó el rostro iluminado y con una mirada infantil me preguntó si quería ser su amigo.

-¿Por qué quieres qué sea tu amigo?-pregunté yo, con sorpresa a decir verdad.

-Por que sí. Has sido muy bueno conmigo, además de que eres bastante sabio por decirlo de alguna forma. Seguramente por eso te nombraron coronel en Autozam siendo tan joven.

Me sentí peor que la mierda en ese momento. Aunque lo que yo le había dicho era cierto, ella no sabía que estaba depositando su confianza en una de las personas a las que más debería de odiar, a una persona que sólo había mentido a su frágil corazón y a toda la gente que ella amaba para por fin poder obtener la victoria para su orden y acabar con la mentada guerra que nos había azotado por diez siglos. No sabía como decirle que no confiará en mí, que se alejara y le hiciera caso a Umi, pero no pude por su carita tierna, o quizá por que ella había sido la única que no había desconfiado de mí apenas cuando llegué. Era egoísta, siempre lo había sido, pero de su egoísmo por una chica, sólo confirma mi teoría de que soy una persona horrible y posesiva.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera por Tatra llegué a sentirme así. La quería mucho desde que la conocí en Chizeta recién había fallecido mi padre y Zagato tomando su puesto, había ido a visitar a su rey para mostrar el respeto que se le tenía a la única zona que permanecía neutra. Supongo que por ello quería que fuera mi novia, pero aparte era por que yo no tenía experiencia con las chicas, y ella siempre fue amable y tan serena que creí amarla. Pero cuando ella e Eagle empezaron a estar juntos, no me incómodo; a pesar de la tontería y media que diga Zagato.

-Lantis, ¿sigues ahí?-Hikaru me pasó una de sus manos por el rostro, moviéndola mientras yo volvía a la realidad, dejando descansar por un momento mis extraños pensamientos.

-Creo que sí, aunque no estoy muy seguro-dije yo con un suspiro-.Perdona ¿qué me decías?

-Nada importante, sólo que me gustaría que me enseñaras un poco de lo que sabes-dijo ella un poco apenada-.Pero si no puedes de verdad no importa, después de todo yo soy un poco difícil de enseñar.

-Por supuesto que sí. Si quieres mañana mismo empezamos- dije yo sin pensármelo dos veces. Aunque si Zagato o cualquier otro Axul me oyeran, bien me puedo considerar como un hombre muerto por traidor. Para mi buena suerte no estoy en Azulian, si no en Cephiro.

-Gracias-dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, ignorante de todo lo que pasaba por mi turbada cabeza-.Bien, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

-No lo sé, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

-Por que como Umi y Fuu están ocupadas por tu culpa, es deber tuyo entretenerme un rato-dijo ella con una sonrisa y se dejó caer en el pasto a la sombra de un avellano. Yo le seguí viendo desde mi posición con una cara de bruto.

-¿Por qué es mi obligación pequeñuela? Tu amiga del cabello azul se lo busco y a Fuu yo no le hice nada-me quejé, mientras ella trataba de aguantarse la risa.

-Claro que sí. Tú hiciste que Fuu fuera corriendo a buscar a Ferio. Por tu culpa, él estaba muy furioso. Déjame adivinar ¿te acercaste _mucho_ a Fuu?

-¿Así qué tú ya sabes el secreto de Ferio? Y yo que te tenía por una persona bastante distraída…Ahora veo que las apariencias engañan. Tendré que cuidarme las espaldas.

-La que se va a cuidar soy yo, baja novias. Te imaginas la cara que pondrá el pobre de mi novio si me ve contigo-dijo ella despreocupadamente, mientras colocaba sus brazos bajo su cuello, y veía hacía el cielo sin dejar de sonreír, mientras mi cara se transformó en una expresión parecida a la de cuando hueles algo molesto.

Si alguien ha sentido como a veces hierve la sangre entenderán más o menos lo que yo sentí en ese momento, aunque después comencé con la duda ¿por qué yo, Lantis Axul sentía esa sensación por una Kina, si nunca la había sentido más que con Zagato? ¿Acaso me estaba pasando algo y yo me lo estaba perdiendo? La verdad nadie la sabe, más que uno mismo, y por primera vez en mi vida no cuento conmigo. Mi control y frialdad se están desgastando o a lo mejor no me conozco tan bien como lo pensé.

-¿Tienes novio? Pensé que a los Kinas no se les permitían lazos fuertes con otros que no fueran de la orden, ni siquiera los aliados-dije yo, pero me di cuenta tristemente, de que eso me incluía a mí, lo cual automáticamente me quitaba de su lista de amigos. Ella cambió su semblante alegre por uno serio e incluso triste, pero intentó continuar con la plática, lo que me dio a sospechar que lo del novio si era verdad

-No, es verdad. No lo había pensado… ¡Diablos me atrapaste! No tengo novio-dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras yo casi me pongo a bailar en el jardín. No, mejor no por que ahora que lo pienso las veces que he bailado parecen atentados y actos de terrorismo. Y si no quería que Hikaru se quedara sin ojos, mejor lo dejaba por la paz.

-Pequeña mentirosa-dije yo, mientras me recostaba en el tronco del avellano junto a ella. Estar así era muy cómodo para mí, me sentía muy tranquilo, cosa que no me había pasado desde que abandoné Azulian, e incluso podría apostar que aquí tengo más tranquilidad. Comencé a cerrar mis ojos una y otra vez hasta que no sentí nada.

Cuando vi a Lantis pelear, y ahora que lo veo dormido se me hace una persona bastante singular. No sé por que a su lado me siento muy tranquila, como si nada ni nadie me fuera a hacer daño. Es una sensación bastante extraña, pero muy confortable.

A la mejor es por que me recuerda un poco a Satoru, mi hermano o por que tiene un aura buena y distinta a los Kinas. No es que no me guste estar con mi orden, ni mucho menos que no me sienta segura, pero esta sensación es mucho más cálida.

Los jardines de la Mansión estaban tranquilos y silenciosos. El agua que caía fuente de plata heredada de los Ceiles hacía un sonido relajante y muy lindo, como el de una pequeña cascada, mientras algunos pajarillos cantaban a lo lejos. El aroma de las flores era bastante intenso, sin duda se debía a que eran mediados de verano. Pronto vendrían el otoño y las hojas de color rojo, aunque sin la sonrisa de Emeraude, su enorme y largo cabello rubio, sus bellos ojos azules, y sin ella presidiendo las fiestas de los Kinas de esa estación, iba a ser bastante triste.

Ahora bien estaba Lantis, que no conocía ninguna de nuestras fiestas y sería muy buen compañero en ellas, quizá en la de la Luna y en el baile de invierno. Se me pone el rostro rojo de sólo pensarlo, pero afortunadamente él esta dormido y yo sola, así que nadie me ve.

-Hikaru ¿qué haces con él? Sabes bastante bien la regla de los lazos-de repente alguien me sacó de mis pensamientos y cuando volteé a ver quien era, vi a una chica alta, Mari; de largo cabello rojizo, ojos azules y bastante blanca. Venía con un bonito vestido blanco. Al parecer no veía con buenos ojos que yo estuviera con Lantis. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, mientras yo agachaba suavemente la cabeza, intentando ocultar mi vergüenza.

-Hola, Mari ¿cómo has estado? El viaje que te tomaste por las Montañas de Gina fue bastante largo ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero me sirvió para mejorar la técnica y conocer mejor el porqué del reglamento-dijo esto con énfasis, pues pensaba que yo lo estaba violando, cosa que no era cierta; aunque por extraño que suene había una parte de mí que realmente lo deseaba.

-No es lo que piensas-dije yo, moviendo ambas manos y poniéndome nerviosa.-Él es Lantis Gathanriel y es un coronel desterrado de Autozam. Llegó como hace unas tres semanas, y ofreció ayudarnos contra los Kinas.

-¿Un Axul? ¿Y es de confianza?-dijo ella arrugando la nariz, mientras lo analizaba como si fuera un bicho venenoso que podía despertarse y picarme en cualquier momento.

-Sí, Mokona lo aprecia bastante, Fuu igual y yo…confío en él-lo último lo dije roja de vergüenza, pero para mi suerte Mari no es muy observadora, así que no se dio cuenta-.Además de ello Presea y Clef confían en él, y paso la prueba de Ceiles.

-Bueno, supongo que siendo así no tendré miedo la próxima vez que lo vea. Además no está nada mal, pero es más importante el reglamento; supongo-dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara, mientras yo trataba de reírme, pero a la vez de no irme a su cuello-. A propósito Clef me mando a decirles que en la noche los verá por que tienen cosas importantes de que discutir.

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunté con mucha curiosidad. La última vez que nos había mandado a llamar, fue por que Lantis llegó a la Mansión. Quién sabe que era la sorpresa de esta ocasión.

-No lo sé, pero nos llamó a todos los Kinas, no sólo a ti ni al señor Lantis. Bien, te dejo en muy pero muy buenas manos Hikaru, ya nos veremos luego. Deseo cambiarme la ropa por algo más agradable.

-Hasta luego, Mari-dije yo, mientras la despedía con la mano. Era muy extraña, pero bastante linda. Llegó apenas yo tenía catorce años pidiendo refugio y protección de los Kinas a cambio de sus servicios. Emeraude la acogió amablemente, siendo la única de la mansión que conoce su pasado. A la fecha, ni Clef sabe su origen ni el porqué de su desesperación, pero aun así es una Kina leal y de confianza.

No me quedaba más que esperar a que fuera de noche para enterarme de lo que Clef deseaba contarnos.

Vi a Hikaru dormida a mi lado. Estaríamos así desde que el sol estaba en auge. Ahora ya estaba atardeciendo y me preparaba para la reunión que Clef me había solicitado. Era momento de descubrir más cosas de los Kinas, pero al ver la cara de Hikaru, una punzada de dolor surgiño de mi estómago. Era culpa, y yo sabía perfectamente el porqué.

La tomé entre mis brazos para llevarla a su cama, pues no era bueno que se quedara sola en el momento que estaba anocheciendo, y refrescaba. Era bastante ligera, tanto que incluso temí lastimarle. Entré en la mansión, que comenzaba a reflejar a través de sus ventanas que las luces comenzaban a encenderse, y subí las escaleras. Llegué a la puerta, y con un poco de pena la abrí con uno de mis brazos.

La pequeña cama con sábanas de lino estaba bien tendida y la acomodé. Abandoné el cuarto antes de que alguien me viera, y me dirigí hacía abajo, al estudio de Clef. Ahí estaba, casi tan alto como yo, con el cabello corto y violeta, un traje azul oscuro y de espaldas a su escritorio. Toqué suavemente la puesta, y él volteó con un respingo. Al verme, se tranquilizó un poco y se sentó en el enorme sillón de cuero negro que tenía a sus espaldas.

-Siéntate, Lantis-me indicó uno de los pequeños sillones morados, y yo escogí el de la izquierda. Puso las manos bajo su barbilla y se me quedó viendo. Sin duda esperaba a que yo iniciara la conversación, o bien no sabía que decirme-.O debería decir Lord Lantis Axul.

Después de enterarme que sabía mi verdadera identidad, me quedé helado, y sentí como si me hubiera tragado una barra de hierro congelada. Sin duda el tiempo como infiltrado se me había acabado, alguien había revelado quién era yo realmente y únicamente me quedaba esperar a mi condena o a que se matara como a todos los Axuls que llegaban al territorio Kina. Pensé en la cara de decepción de Hikaru, la de desprecio de Umi, Ferio y Lafarga que me buscarían para golpearme, y me dolió mucho, tanto que hubiese preferido morir en aquel despacho.

Me imagine lo peor, así que tenía que saber por boca de mi captor lo que me esperaba y como me había descubierto, aunque fuera por orgullo para saber cual había sido mi error fatal. Soy una persona bastante perfeccionista, siempre lo he sido. Así que hasta el último instante sería igual.

-¿Cómo lo supiste Clef?-pregunté yo dándome por vencido, admitiendo mi derrota con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-Siempre lo supe.Aunque debo de decirte que yo te conocí mucho antes de que llegarás aquí.

**Próximo Capítulo Avances:** La causa por la que Clef sabe de Lantis además del porqué no lo ha delatado, además Emeraude ya es dada por muerta, así que otra Kina tomará su lugar. ¿Podrán las jóvenes Kinas aceptar a su nueva líder, o habrán riñas?

**Nota:** Mari el nombre que utilizo para uno de los personajes no es el diminutivo de María si no el nombre japonés que significa "verdad". Es importante aclararlo por que tiene algo especial...

Algo se empieza a cocinar entre Hikaru y Lantis, pero esperense un pokito, que esos dos son tan ingenuos que me enervan y no me permiten avanzar ¬¬X bueno, ya me tranquilicé. Hasta que saque el cinco.


	5. Capítulo 5: La Tercer Noche

**Capítulo 5: La Tercer Noche.**

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo me conoces?-pregunté yo a sabiendas de que ya no había vuelta de hoja, y por lo menos quería evitar que Zagato sufriera el mismo destino que yo, o que algo le pasara a los Axul por mi culpa o por no haber descubierto a Clef a tiempo.

-Desde que eras un niño. Yo soy de la región de Azulian, de donde huí tras rebelarme contra mi superior al mando. Llegué con Emeraude por descubrimientos anteriores de Cephiro, y ella que vio mis habilidades, me dejó como el Kina Maene, su segundo al mando. Ella es la Kina Marthea, en consecuente la primera al mando, o por lo menos lo era.

-Me tienes impresionado. Creí que ibas a matarme Clef o a decir la verdad ante todos los Kinas-dije yo, dando un enorme suspiro y soltando toda mi tensión en el silloncito púrpura.

-No podría matarte, sin embargo por algunos instantes pensé decirles a todos, pero eso sólo aumentaría el odio injustificado entre los dos bandos, y si queremos finalizar la guerra de verdad tendremos que hacerlo de la forma justa-dijo él tranquilamente, mientras se incorporaba de sillón de cuero, y se dirigía al alféizar de la ventana, para observar el atardecer que llenaba el estudio de colores dorados, naranjas y rojizos. Analicé un poco el cuartito y me di cuenta que si tenía un estilo mezclado; algunas cosas de los Kinas otras de los Axuls, pero a pesar de ello, lucía bastante armonioso.

Era redonda, tenía varios estantes de libros encuadernados en cuero, una bella lámpara de cristal la adornaba, además el escritorio era un poco rústico, las cortinas eran de terciopelo lila, atadas con dos cordones de color plata, mientras el marco de la ventana era igual que el del resto de la mansión. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra azul marino suave, y había unos cuadros.

-Y dime ¿cuál es la forma justa? Por que de alguna forma, uno de las dos Órdenes tendrá que ganar ¿no lo crees? Y lo que es justo para unos no puede serlo para los otros, entonces así no sería la "forma justa"-dije yo con cierto enojo, por que podía presentir que tendría que dejarme vencer por los Kinas, y antes muerto que dejar mi orgullo de Axul a un lado.

-No Lantis, no busco que te rindas ante los Kinas, pero la única forma de parar esta guerra que se me ha ocurrido es la de buscar el verdadero motivo-dijo Clef dándome la espalda con las manos enlazadas-. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que la historia de los Axul no tiene que ver con la de los Kinas y eso se debe tanto como alguien la alteró desde el principio de la guerra y nuestros ancestros la han modificado para aumentar el odio entre las dos Órdenes. Es imposible encontrar tanto a los Kinas como a los Axul que iniciaron la división pero si se pueden saber algunas pistas. ¿Tú sabes el nombre del fundador de tu orden?

-Por supuesto-dije yo algo ofendido-. Fue Hianlen Axendre, el más fuerte de la casta de Nervak.

-Bien, si su nombre no coincide con el de tu orden, dime ¿por qué le llamó así?-preguntó él ya sentándose en el sillón de cuero.

-Eso todos los Axul de alto rango lo saben Clef-dije con cierta petulancia, mientras sonreía y cruzaba mis dos manos.- Le llamó así en honor a Axedrien Axul, señor del Fuego Negro; su hermano mayor al que vengaría la Orden por que fue asesinado por los Kinas.

-Exacto, ahora vas a saber lo que sólo dos Axul hasta ahora conocen. ¿Sabes quién es Marthea de Tarenth?-preguntó él seriamente, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza. En mi vida había oído ese nombre, pero por alguna razón se me hacía extrañamente familiar-. Es una de las señoras de los elementos en la región de Cephiro, junto con otras dos y fue asesinada por Axedrien según la historia o por lo menos eso decía su prima Menae Kina, quien toma el nombre de Kina a raíz de la forma en que le decían a Marthea. Así que la historia establece que tras ser asesinada Marthea por Axedrien Axul, él se quitó la vida antes de que Menae le atrapase y le ridiculizará.

-¡Eso es totalmente estúpido! ¡Axedrien no pudo haber muerto cómo un cobarde!-grité yo sobresaltándome, mientras sentía que el corazón se me salía del pecho, y como el coraje empezaba a borbotear de mi cuerpo, listo para golpear a Clef en cualquier instante. Sin embargo me contuve pensando que no era su culpa que la historia estuviera escrita así. Él espero a que me calmará, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pacientemente por el estudio mientras yo me negaba a creer que nuestro héroe, mentor y origen del nombre, disciplina y códigos de la Orden de los Axul, no era más que un estúpido cobarde.

-Es exactamente a lo que voy. Todo esto fue relatado por Menae, quien según odio a su prima hasta su muerte por extrañas circunstancias, pero después de que buscó a Axedrien para evitar que matara a Marthea, sólo ella sabía que pasó realmente pues los testigos de ella, murieron en causas misteriosas o se escondieron y se negaron a hablar. Aunque algunos de ellos lo hicieron por que después de todo ¿quién les creería qué el curso de la historia que ha estado vigente por mil años fuera otro? Esto no puede ser verdad o puede que sí, pero como te darás cuenta no podemos adelantarnos hasta tener todas las piezas del rompecabezas-suspiró mientras trataba de calmarse un poco y yo recuperaba mi respiración, mientras los rayos rojizos comenzaban a debilitarse.

- ¿Y tú, cómo lo supiste Clef?-dije yo anonadado, pero con bastante disposición a creer. Sin duda era fascinante pero muy inquietante por que era darle a mil años de historia la espalda, cosa que no es muy fácil de asimilar. Era como si te llamarás de una forma toda tu vida y después te das cuenta de que en realidad fue una personalidad falsa. Es un estado muy fuerte de duda y sorpresa.

-Sencillo, durante mi entrenamiento en las Montañas de Akai, tuve la oportunidad de conocer a un hombre llamado Aquewen Tarewed, que vivía ahí y era conocido como "el Ermitaño" por que no hablaba con nadie y vivía en lo más peligroso de las montañas, por lo mismo era bastante hábil con la magia y la fuerza física. Así que como todo buen joven curioso y prepotente me sentía que lo podía todo, fui a buscarlo. Me tardé un mes en hallarlo, pero esa noche fue una de las más difíciles de mi vida, por que tuve que convencerlo demostrando mis mejores habilidades. Finalmente me aceptó y comencé mi entrenamiento de verdad. Fue el mejor mentor que me pudo haber tocado, y me rebeló esto que ahora yo te digo a ti.

-¿Cómo lo sabía él?-pregunté yo con cierta desconfianza, pues el relato de Clef atentaba con mis ideas de lo que era coherente, y verdadero; mas si dicen que para poder ser sabio tienes que pensar en lo inconcebible y creerlo, tenía un largo camino que recorrer.

-Por que su bisabuela fue uno de los testigos ocultos. Aunque no le dio muchos detalles por temor a que fuera asesinado, como lo habían sido sus amigos. Lo que si me dijo es que la verdad está en "El heraldo de Betat", el nombre que le dio ella a sus escritos, pero que hasta la fecha nadie ha podido encontrar, pues se cree que están ocultos por la Fuerza de Yeäjee, una orden secreta de la que sólo oirás rumores en Cephiro, pues se dice que es una simple leyenda; aunque la verdad yo si creo que existan.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? Si ni en mil años todos los Kinas vivientes han podido recuperar el escrito, ¿cómo demonios yo tengo algo que ver?-dije yo molesto, sintiéndome como a un mocoso que le acaban de enseñar a hacer sumas y después mostrarle que otros ya hacen raíces cuadradas.

-Por el momento, sólo quiero que abras los ojos y seas más perceptivo para que puedas admitir que los Kinas no son ni han sido nunca los verdaderos enemigos de los Axul, ya después te enterarás del resto. Por cierto ¿te has preguntado por qué te confío esto a ti y no a alguno de los mejores Kinas? Por que la verdad, eres un Axul, yo en teoría soy un criminal en Azulian y me podrías mandar a matar y usarlo en contra de los Kinas.

Era bastante lógico. La historia hasta ahora estaba a nuestro favor, así que teníamos mayores motivos para aniquilar y deshacernos de los Kinas, sin embargo él confiaba en mí por razones que de seguro no serían bastante fuertes como para sacrificar su vida.

-Sí, es ilógico que lo hagas-dije yo con ceño, mientras él se limitaba a mantener sus ojos azules fijos en los míos.

-Por que si sabes la verdad, como la persona bondadosa y fiel que eres harás lo posible por que se arregle todo, a diferencia del mejor de los Kinas que iría a morir si revela esto delante de cualquier Axul.

-Bastante sensato, debo decirte.

-Por cierto, como Emeraude no aparece, dentro de diecisiete noches se hará la prueba de magia para escoger a la nueva lideresa, y debo decirte que sólo los Kinas de alto rango o de poder asombroso pueden participar. Te lo digo en esta sala para que no se lo reveles a tu hermano.

-No sé de que me hablas-volví a sentir la sensación de frío en mi garganta, mientras miraba al hombre serio que tenía enfrente de mí con miedo y ganas de salir corriendo. En ese momento yo no me acordaba que tenía hermano y empecé a ver todo con el remolino violeta, sin embargo como yo no quería rebelar la identidad de mi supuesto hermano, me dejo en paz esa maldita sensación.

-Supongo que es por la Sala del Silencio-dijo él con un suspiro mientras yo no podía recordar ni siquiera que mi hermano era alguien-.Sé de su sortilegio y también sé que tiene a Emeraude, pero por alguna extraña razón ella no desea volver a ser lideresa de las Kinas-dijo él con cierta pena, bastante triste-. Ahora, si me disculpas tengo que decirles a los Kinas de la "Prueba de la Tercer Noche"

-¿Te puedo preguntar por qué es de la Tercer Noche"?-dije yo antes de que saliera del despacho y me dejase solo en medio de esa salita redonda con la cantidad enorme de información que mi cabeza había recibido en esa hora. Me vio con una sonrisa, incrédulo de que yo deseara todavía más información, pero si yo iba a tener que buscar la causa y la verdadera historia de la guerra, tenía que saber si era posible hasta la comida favorita de Marthea de Tarenth.

-Mira hay un período de dieciocho noches divididas en ciclos de seis días en los cuales se escoge a la lideresa. Durante ese período la sexta noche se numera como la primera, la segunda y la tercera del orden en la que cada participante se somete a pruebas de todo tipo para salir airosa, y es la Tercer Noche de sexta en que la Fuente de Ceiles espera a que den las tres de la mañana para iluminar con una luz de cierto color a la Lideresa y esa luz es la que caracterizará su reinado. Azul si es un reinado de paz relativa, control, serenidad y fuerza como el agua, verde si domina la inteligencia, la abundancia, y la defensa como el aire, y rojo si domina la fuerza, la resistencia y la vida como es el fuego. Pero ya te explicaré todo conforme pasan los días de la celebración, pues todos los Kinas y aliados pueden verla. La zona de Fahren presenciará toda la prueba, y también propondrá a sus Kinas, entre los que estará la princesa Aska. Hoy es la primera noche y es cuando se les notifica a los Kinas. Mañana verás lo que sucede, pero igual necesitas un poco de ayuda para entender la tradición, así que si tienes amistades no dudes en preguntar Lord Lantis, pues entender a los enemigos es la mejor forma de lograr la paz.

-Bien, haber si puedo con toda esta información-dije yo con una tímida sonrisa, mientras él se retiraba-. No puedo decirle nada a mi hermano ¿verdad?

-No, por que aunque no me lo hayas preguntado ni te lo haya dicho no te he dado el permiso. Tú sabes bastante bien como funciona ese sortilegio Lantis-dijo Clef con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una hoja de su escritorio, mirándola con cierta añoranza. Seguramente no le gustaba la idea de que tuvieran otra lideresa, pues como decía mi hermano Zagato, los Kinas se habían encariñado bastante con Emeraude. Ha de ser bastante duro anunciar de forma oficial su muerte, aunque yo sé que Zagato la mantiene viva, pero no puedo revelarlo por el Sortilegio de la Sala del Silencio.

-Bien, si me disculpas me voy. Tengo entendido que los Kinas y sus aliados podremos presenciar la prueba ¿verdad?-dije yo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

-Sí Lantis, así que tienes que estar aquí. Además te ayudará a entender las cosas y las responsabilidades que eran de Emeraude y te puedes dar una idea de las que tiene tu Líder.

-Bien, nos vemos entonces Clef- me despedí con una inclinación mientras salía de la sala, un poco nervioso por que vería algo que ningún Axul había visto y no sólo eso, si no que de alguna forma; mi ser se había recuperado y ya no tenía que fingir por lo menos ante una persona. Aunque a decir verdad me sentía con dudas respecto a lo que me decía de la historia, después de todo; era bastante aceptable cuestionarse sobre que más había atentado lo establecido, pero ya tendría ocasión para verlo, ahora buscaría a Hikaru para que me explicara lo de los Kinas.

La verdad la busco por que me gusta su inocencia, y su ingenuidad, además del hecho de que no es engreída como su amiga del cabello azul. Podría preguntarle a Fuu; pero después de lo que pasó con Ferio esta mañana, no quiero que el líder interino me mate antes de que se escoja una nueva lideresa.

El hecho de que Emeraude no quiera regresar con los Kinas a pesar de que sabe de su fragilidad, de lo mucho que se le quería en Cephiro, y que su poder se vería debilitado, además había que aumentarle que Zagato no le había matado, cuando antes deseaba casi desollarla era bastante extraño, y sin duda eran razones de peso. Quizá Zagato se volvió loco y la obligó a no regresar.

Caminé por los cuartos buscando a Hikaru, pero alguien abrió la puerta de una habitación, dándome con ella un golpe que casi me disloca la nariz. Al ver quien era me sorprendió ver a la chica que estaba buscando pero con un top blanco con un corsé metálico color rojo que se unía con una hombrera que tenía una enorme joya, y una ligera capa color rojo, además de una falda abierta de los dos lados, y un collar en forma de sol. Se veía muy bien, no parecía la niña pequeña que me agradaba por su ingenuidad, pero aun así me gustaba estar con ella.

-Hola Hikaru-dije yo con una sonrisa ligera, mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo.

Me dio mucha pena cuando me vio Lantis vestida de esta forma. No me sentaba para nada bien en mi opinión, pero tenía que usarlo por que era el anuncio de "La Tercer Noche", así que todo los Kinas hasta los aprendices teníamos que estar bien arreglados. Umi y Fuu me convencieron de ponérmelo, por que se pondrían más o menos lo mismo, pero ahora estaba a punto de cambiarme de no ser por que al intentar encerrarme en mi habitación, Lantis me detuvo por el brazo.

-¿Qué querías hacer? No vas a cambiarte ¿verdad? Por que te sienta bastante bien-dijo él, mientras yo me debatía entre dos sensaciones: Saltar hasta el techo o meterme en el armario y no salir hasta que tumbasen la puerta.

-No…no… ¡para nada!-sonreí nerviosamente, mientras él cerraba la puerta de mi habitación, evitándome el acceso a ella.

-Vamos, ayúdame a escoger ropa para el comienzo de "La Tercer Noche", y como no tengo nociones de la moda aquí, necesito que alguien me ayude-dijo él con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba una de mis manos y me arrastraba a su cuarto-. Anda, entra; no te voy a hacer nada Hikaru, yo sería incapaz.

Supongo que se dio cuenta de mi timidez, pero es que no había entrado a otras habitaciones que no fueran las de Presea, Umi y Fuu, pero ellas eran mujeres y él, pues digamos que tenía un pequeño detalle. Al ver que lo decía totalmente en serio, supe por alguna extraña razón que no pasaría nada, así que entre cautelosamente. La habitación estaba más o menos igual que desde la última vez que entré, salvo por una armadura negra que estaba en una especie de urna de cristal y que ahora estaba iluminada. Él avanzó para colocar a su espada en la urna, pero me di cuenta que tenía una protección especial, por que una luz morada absorbió la espada y de repente la espada estaba a un lado de la armadura en pie. Volteó en dirección a su cama y observo el toldo gris, la capa negra, el cinto blanco y un traje negro. De inmediato volteó hacía mi, que estaba bastante entretenida observando la ropa.

-Mira, supongo que alguien previó que yo no sabía nada de moda en Cephiro, por que me han dejado ropa en la cama. Me alegró de ello.

Yo estaba a punto de irme de la habitación, pero él me detuvo de nuevo y con aquellos ojos azules mirándome no supe que hacer. Hasta que él habló.

-Me gustaría que me dijeras que te parece, ya que yo te vi, ahora quiero devolverte el favor.

-De acuerdo-balbuceé o más bien fue lo único que me salió en ese momento, pero de cualquier forma, él tomó todas las prendas y se metió rápido al baño. Seguro se tardaría, y Umi me mataría por dos cosas: no llegar a tiempo y haber entrado con él a su habitación. Esperé lo que a mi me parecieron eternidades, quizá por que estaba nerviosa y preocupada, pero en realidad fueron como diez minutos. Lo sé, debido a que el mismo Lantis me dijo que había tratado de tardarse lo menos posible.

Al salir éste, de no ser por quién sabe que fuerza del más allá, me hubiera quedado embobada lo suficiente como para que dijeran que estaba petrificada. El traje le sentaba muy bien, como si se lo hubiesen hecho a la medida. Nunca pensé que la ropa de Cephiro fuera tan elegante o se viera así. Claro que él se veía un poco incómodo, de seguro por que no pesaba tanto como su armadura de Autozam.

- Te sienta bastante bien-dije yo para salir lo más rápido posible-. Clef y los otros Kinas ya deben de estar en la Fuente Ceiles.

- Me alegro, por que me siento un tanto extraño-después me vio y dijo- ¿Oí bien ustedes también tienen una fuente Ceiles?

-Sí, pero no me extraña que ustedes tengan una. Los Ceiles fueron los antepasados de los Kinas y los Axul antes de que estallara la guerra. Bueno, al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho Fuu.

- Vaya, ni yo mismo conozco mi propia historia-rio y yo también lo hice-. ¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme en todo el certamen? ¿O vas a estar ocupada?

Se me hicieron las piernas de gelatina, y me puse muy nerviosa, aunque debo de decir que no sé la razón, después de todo muchos de mis amigos y mis hermanos son hombres y nunca me había pasado con ninguno de ellos. Algo me decía que Lantis era especial de otra forma nueva para mí, pero no sé todavía como precisar este sentimiento.

-No, no estaré ocupada. Por supuesto que te acompañaré, pero con una condición.

- ¿Ya vamos a empezar con las dificultades? A ver ¿qué deseas?-dijo él, mientras no paraba de reír. Me pregunto por que cuando está conmigo siempre sonríe, y a la vez se enfada si me ve en problemas, por no decir que es bastante serio con el resto de los Kinas. Solamente es un poco más abierto con Presea, Clef y Fuu, pero nadie le ve sonreír muy a menudo. Al menos es lo que me ha dicho Presea.

-Que me digas por que quieres que te acompañe-dije yo con una sonrisa, mientras él fingía poner una cara de concentración.

- A ver…mmmm… que pregunta tan difícil…no sé-dijo él, mientras salía corriendo de la habitación, sin embargo yo le alcancé a tomar de la capa, pero fue tanta la fuerza de él que al voltearse me caí sobre su pecho, y para no lastimarme me agarré de sus brazos. Él también me sostuvo, pero al ver la situación tanto su rostro como el mío se tiñeron del color de la granada. Después me separó de él suavemente, lo que de alguna forma me desagradó pero no dije nada, pues sólo había sido un accidente.- Lo hago por que me agrada estar contigo más que con cualquier otra persona que he conocido.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó él, mientras yo sólo asentí nerviosamente. Cuando salimos y cerró la puerta de su cuarto, tomó mi brazo y lo enlazó con el mío. Mi pulso comenzó a latir a mil por hora, pero no retire el brazo.

-¿Por qué me tomas mi brazo? No me voy a escapar-mi tono estaba bastante nervioso, pero traté de contenerlo.

-Es educación Hikaru. No creas que te voy a pedir que seas mi acompañante y no voy a tratarte bien. Somos amigos, pero la caballerosidad se aplica en todos los casos.

-Gracias, supongo.

Bajamos por las escaleras, y él no soltaba mi brazo o si lo hacía sólo era por unos instantes, pero nunca me permitió irme con el brazo abajo. Por alguna razón me gustaba este trato, pero nadie me había hecho sentir igual.

Salimos de la mansión Kina, había mucha gente en los jardines, todos usando ropa especial, lo que hacía que pareciera una simple fiesta de verano, pero muchos tenían sus armas, e incluso las mujeres estaban mucho más tensas que los varones, por que ellos sólo contemplarían y serían de ayuda en el certamen. La verdadera prueba era para las mujeres. No sé exactamente en que consiste "La Tercer Noche", pero lo que si sé es que salen muy heridas psicológica y físicamente. Yo por nada del mundo quisiera ser una Kina Marthea, por que sé que no podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte ni tendría la suficiente voluntad.

Los jardines estaban iluminados por unas esferas de color dorado con azul metálico, que flotaban suavemente alrededor de él, iluminando junto con las estrellas la enorme porción. La esfera de Ceiles estaba de color azul, brillando intensamente, mientras estaba al alto de tres metros. Sin duda Clef y Presea habían hecho un excelente trabajo.

-Se ve bastante hermoso el jardín. Yo sabía que lo era, pero esta noche se ve mucho más. Hay muchas mujeres, muchas más de las que pensé, muchas son hermosas pero me gusta mucho más tu compañía, no sé el porqué mas así es-dijo él meditativo, mientras evitaba mirarme y hacía que mi rostro se encendiera por enésima vez en la noche. Yo no sabía que decir, pero no tuve que decir nada, por que Lantis volteó enseguida y me dijo-. De seguro es por que te tengo confianza, pero es imposible no tenértela.

-Yo también te tengo mucha confianza Lantis, por que también es imposible tenértela. No te conozco lo suficiente, pero tus ojos me dicen que no puedes mentirme y que puedo confiar ciegamente en ti.

-Mira, que ya nos empezamos a llevar bien, sin duda vamos a ser muy buenos amigos, claro siempre y cuando estés igual de hermosa-sonrió él, intentando escaparse de mi, pero yo volví a tomarlo y quedamos igual que en la habitación. Esta vez no me dio tanta pena, y fui capaz de alzar mi rostro hacía la cara, y ver sus ojos azules, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Umi llegó con un vestido casi igual al mío de no ser por que su armadura, corsé y su capa era de color azul cromado, y su colgante tenia forma de luna. Venía de bastante buen humor, tanto que no vio a Lantis con el desprecio al que está acostumbrada. Me abrazó tan fuerte que casi me asfixia, de no ser por que llegó Fuu en compañía de Ferio y le pidió que me soltara. Fuu se veía muy bien sin sus gafas, además de que su rostro ahora tenía un brillo especial en el rostro y Ferio ya no estaba de malas con Lantis, pues hasta se puso a platicar con él sobre que le parecía la idea de "La Tercer Noche". Sorprendente, seguramente Fuu se sometería a mi interrogatorio después del anuncio.

-Parece ser que el señor Clef todavía no sale-dijo Fuu, buscando en el jardín a nuestro tutor. Umi nada más sonrió y le dijo que no se preocupara, que de seguro estaría preparando algunos detalles.

Lantis escuchaba amablemente a Ferio, pero de alguna forma ni él mismo se creía que el chico lo estaba tratando bien, después de los continuos ataques que ha recibido. De vez en cuando dirigía la mirada hacía donde estaba hablando yo con mis amigas, pero a ciencia cierta no sabía si era a nosotras u observaba el ambiente de la reunión. De pronto, todos los que estaban en el jardín se congregaron alrededor de la "Fuente de Ceiles", mientras un hombre de cabello lila salía de la Mansión con un traje negro, y una corona con una especie de cuerno azul en la frente, y un báculo. Sin duda mostraba su rango de Kina Menae. A su lado estaba Presea, con un vestido blanco y un medallón dorado.

-Bienvenidos hermanos Kinas de Cephiro, de Fahren y aliados nuestros. Como sabrán cada muerte o renuncia de la Kina Marthea significa la celebración de "La Tercer Noche". El certamen inicia desde hoy cuando yo con mi báculo como segundo al mando y guardián de los Secretos de Ceiles ilumine la Fuente de Ceiles de luz blanca como la unión de las Tres Señoras.

Una esfera de color morado se proyectó del báculo de Clef, iluminando toda la entrada de la Mansión, mientras todos veíamos asombrados el espectáculo, mientras un grupo de ocho chicas entre las que estaban Aska y Presea que vestían de la misma forma que ella se congregaban alrededor de la Fuente, alzando ambas manos en dirección a la esfera de cristal que ahora estaba con una luz blanca bastante deslumbrante, mientras ellas sacaban una esfera dorada de sus manos y ésta flotaba alrededor de sus cabezas.

-Hikaru, ¿qué es esa luz que está en las cabezas de ellas?-preguntó Lantis a mi oído, después de que había contemplado todo con la boca abierta. Se me había olvidado que él no entendía nada del ritual, ni mucho menos lo comprendía.

-Ah, lo siento. Lo que pasa es que esa luz es un pedazo de su alma que entregan a la Fuente de Ceiles para mostrar que es un espíritu puro, capaz de poder dirigir a los Kinas tanto de forma sabia como justa. Ellas son las ocho mujeres que representan las Cuatro Montañas que rodean tanto Fahren como Cephiro: Akai, Midoriro y Aoi. Por ejemplo Presea es una de las de Akai, Aska es de la de Midoriro junto con otra, pero a las otras no las conozco bien, incluso no me sé su nombre. La primera prueba empieza mañana, pero de qué se trata no tengo la menor idea. Ahora se nombrará a los jueces.

A continuación las chicas se inclinaron en rededor de la Fuente, mientras una luz del color de la región de la que venían les iluminaba el cuerpo. Mientras tanto tres mujeres muy hermosas, de cabellos plateados cada una, ojos azules como la noche, y con togas de color rojo, azul y verde satinados, con un enorme collar de piedras preciosas, y enormes coronas que realzaban su belleza, brazaletes dorados y una enorme piedra del color de su vestido.

-Las tres jueces, Akari, Hikari y Mitsuko, han aceptado a las candidatas. Ahora levántense y pueden enfrentar las pruebas. Espero que sean justas y no hagan ninguna cosa en contra de sus contrincantes cuando no sean las pruebas. Como saben la primera es mañana, y se rebelará en este momento que consiste en enfrentarse una contra otra en el Bosque del Invierno.

Las chicas se levantaron, y se dispersaron a otros puntos del jardín donde estaban sus compañeros. A nosotras se nos acercó Presea y otra chica; Wuwein de ojos grises, cabello largo y de color rosa, y que estaba vestida igual que nuestra amiga.

-Hola Presea, no sabía que ibas a presentarte como candidata a Kina Marthea-la saludó Umi de una forma tan amable y tierna, que a Ferio, Fuu, Lantis y a mí casi se nos cae la boca de la sorpresa. Umi ¿tratando bien a Presea? Sin duda el mundo estaba al revés este día, no me queda la menor duda.

-Es que nadie lo sabía más que Aska y Clef, pero créeme; yo sé que aunque yo quede nunca voy a ser la mitad de buena lideresa que Emeraude.

-No digas eso Presea, tú eres bastante buena-dijo Ferio con seriedad, mientras apretaba disimuladamente sus puños, algo que sólo Fuu y yo advertimos por que ella le tomó la mano para que se calmará-. Mi hermana estaría de acuerdo conmigo, no lo dudes ni por un instante.

-Gracias Ferio-se avergonzó ella, mientras Wuwein bajaba la cabeza suavemente, bastante apenada-. Sin embargo, Wuwein es bastante buena rival también, me tendré que cuidar las espaldas muy bien, si no me vencerá.

-No digas eso Presa, ni siquiera sé por que me aceptó la Fuente de Ceiles-dijo ella con una voz cantarina, bastante angelical. Sin duda por ello la aceptó, o por que se ve que es bastante inocente a comparación de las otras chicas.

-Lantis ¿cómo escogen los Axul a su líder?-preguntó Umi con una sonrisa, pero a Lantis no pareció agradarle mucho la idea, por que un ligero rictus de desdén se asomó por su boca pero supo disimularlo bastante bien. Probablemente se debía a la lealtad que le tenían a su ley los Axul. Sin embargo, volteó hacía mí, y yo hice una mirada suplicante, él accedió a responderle.

-No los elegimos, nacen. Una persona aparece en el sueño del Axul anterior, con un nombre y un destino. Así al cabo de un año, el Axul debe tener un hijo y debe ponerle el nombre que soñó, si no se le quita el título, y ese hijo es el futuro o futura Axul.

-Entonces ¿se pasan el título?-dijo Ferio con cierto interés-. ¿Y los hombres también pueden gobernar?

-Sí, a diferencia de aquí como veo-afirmó Lantis con seriedad.

-¿Éste señor es uno de los Axul?-preguntó Wuwein temerosa, escondiéndose en las espaldas de Presea, pero ella la tomó de la mano y la colocó de nuevo a su lado. Wuwein estaba bastante apenada-. Pero no lo parece.

-Sí soy un Axul, o un aliado que fue desterrado de Autozam por Eagle su dirigente. Soy un ex coronel; Lantis Gathanriel, para servirle en caso de que se convierta en Kina Marthea-tomó su mano y la besó, mientras mis orejas empezaron a sacar humo, y por unos instantes me dominó un impulso que me decía que el cuello de Wuwein iba a caber bastante bien en mis dos manos. De inmediato reaccioné, pero me di cuenta que no tenía razón alguna para sentirme así.

-Hikaru, ¿me acompañas a ver la Fuente de Ceiles?-de repente Lantis me tomó de los hombros, y yo asentí sin cuestionar nada. Pasamos a un grupo de Fahren que rodeaba a una de las chicas que presentaría el certamen y después a otro de Cephiro que estaba bastante divertido con las lámparas que flotaban alrededor de ellos. Clef estaba poniéndose de acuerdo con un hombre bastante maduro que parecía ser el Uhae, el cuidador de la región. Hay cuatro Uhaes, y cada uno tiene la obligación de ayudar al Kina Menae y a la Kina Marthea. Por fin llegamos a la Fuente que seguía brillando con esa luz blanca, y Lantis empezó a buscar no sé que cosa.

-Este símbolo lo he visto antes en nuestra Fuente, sin duda representa la Unión de los Ceiles, aunque este dice que es inquebrantable. Vaya, hasta los Ceiles se equivocan.

-¿Sabes leer Ceiles?-pregunté yo bastante sorprendida, mientras la mitad de los presentes volteaban hacía nosotros, murmurando sobre Lantis y señalándolo con las miradas o el dedo.

-Por supuesto que sé, ¿qué aquí no se conoce ese idioma o qué?-preguntó él sin darle importancia, mientras cada uno de los Uhae, Clef y las chicas del certamen se acercaban a él.

-Jovencito, ¿puedes decirme si te lo enseñaron o naciste hablándolo?-una anciana con vestimenta negra, y sus joyas representativas de los Uhae, le preguntó dulcemente.

-Nací hablándolo señora-dijo Lantis con toda naturalidad, mientras la fiesta se quedaba en silencio, o algunos hacían grititos de asombro, mientras Clef reunía a los Uhae, y las chicas se quedaban tras de él.

-Señores, tenemos finalmente al Juez Máximo de la Preuba-sonrió Clef y la esfera se iluminó de una forma tan potente que era cegadora.-Es el inicio oficial. Puedes decir lo que dice en el cielo.

Clef dibujó unas letras en el aire que eran de un color azul luminoso, de forma que todos las pudieran ver.

-_Elthe destin esis enin lathe feiving deof corarts, unoin vosou-_dijo él mientras una especie de luz me cegó e hizo que todo se volviera oscuro.

_-No, no, no-dijo ella, mientras él la dejaba de abrazar y la miraba tristemente-. ¿Por qué debo de ser una señora de los elementos?_

_Su padre veía como ella lloraba desconsolada, pero no podía hacer nada. Su poder siempre fue igual de fuerte que su noble corazón, y el triángulo de Ceiles ya había decidido que era así como se tenía que mantener el equilibrio. Ni él como rey podía contradecirles._

_-Marthea, mi hija amada; el triángulo de Ceiles ha escogido tu destino. Sabes que nadie puede atentar contra de ellos._

_-La familia de los Axul si pudo-dijo ella amargamente, mientras continuaba con el llanto._

_-Hablando de ellos, uno fue asignado como tú protector: Axedrien Axul._

_-¡No me importa! Yo no quiero estar ahí. Menae será mi sacerdotisa y ella me odia._

_-Princesa; el destino está en la fe de sus corazones, uníos vosotros-un joven con una armadura azul se inclinó ante ella, haciéndola estremecer. Enseguida, le vio a los ojos y sonrió mientras ponía una de sus manos encima de su espada-. Axedrien Axul, señor del Fuego Negro de la casta Nervak para protegerla._

_A lo lejos una joven de cabello negro como la noche, ojos color rojo como el fuego, piel muy blanca y que vestía con un hermoso vestido de color blanco con una capa roja y un collar y tiara dorada le veía con admiración._

_-Es hermoso. Tiene que ser mío a como de lugar…_

**Notas de Ady92:** Por un pelito de rana me quedó sin sacar capítulo. Lo que pasa es que la inspiración no me venía, y además ha sido una semana bastante difícil, pero aquí estamos, publicando. Quería explicar el malentendido de los Kinas y los Axul, así como que ya es oficial la muerte de Emeraude en Cephiro (pobre Ferio, ver como otra va a ocupar el cargo de su hermana…snif, snif necesito un pañuelo TT, pero afortunadamente ya tiene quién lo consuele jaja) ¿Qué es lo qué falta para completar el rompecabezas, y ¿qué es "El heraldo de Betat" realmente y por qué hay una sociedad secreta? Como digo todo a su tiempo.

**Avances del Próximo Capítulo**: "La Tercer Noche" ha comenzado, y las candidatas son bastante fuertes, pero hay una que destaca sobre las demás, y aunque no agrada a los Kinas de Cephiro, en especial a Hikaru se coloca como la favorita. ¿Quién será?


	6. Capítulo 6: El inicio de la Tercer Noche

**Capítulo 6: El inicio de la Tercer Noche**

Se podían oír los constantes choques de las espadas mientras la segunda y última prueba de la semana se llevaba a cabo. Un enorme monumento de hielo estaba en medio de la arena, mientras que el cielo estrellado creado por la Fuente de Ceiles nos rodeaba a todos los presentes. Al parecer el hielo que se había formado en medio de la zona anunciaba a su ganadora, por que se tiñó de color morado, alzando a la ganadora: Lady Amretsa de Bjuhn, de la región de Aoi, contra Wuwein de la región de Akai. Sin embargo, a mi no me agradaba del todo el alma de Amretsa, así que yo podía darle de todas formas el titulo de la ganadora.

El Juez Supremo tiene la última palabra, a pesar de que a la juez Mitsuko no le agrade la idea, pues ella apoya bastante a Amretsa. Sus otras hermanas me entienden más, así que no tengo problemas con el veredicto. Hasta ahora llevábamos unos dos duelos, y con ello quiere decir que tendría que ver uno de los más difíciles: el de Aska contra Presea. Claro que ganar los duelos sirve, pero también sirve conservar el alma intacta, no permitir que la victoria altere la bondad de la Niux, que es la joven que se ofrece para ser la nueva Kina Marthea.

Las dos chicas se acercaron y se inclinaron ante los Uhae, entre los que estaba Clef, y después se inclinaron ante nosotros. Las jueces hicieron su veredicto, me lo dieron a mí, leí unas cuantas líneas transformándolas en letras de color azul brillante y mis ojos se volvían de color morado por unos instantes, mientras observaba el alma de las dos chicas. La luz de Wuwein seguía igual de rosada, tan brillante que sorprendía cuando notabas que Wuwein era tan insegura. La de Amretsa era roja, muy grande; de hecho bastante poderosa pero sobresaltada por la pelea. Sin duda teníamos una ganadora.

-_Lathe ganaer esis Wuwein Faeekela_-dije con dialecto Ceiles, mientras que los Uhae asentían con aprobación. Clef sonreía a la tímida Wuwein, que me miraba confusa con sus ojos grises mientras que Amretsa miraba con furia a su contrincante y a Mitsuko. Acto seguido la arena se transformó en un bosque de árboles de color blanco y color azul. A continuación se vio una cegadora luz morada que indicaba donde se llevaría a cabo el siguiente duelo. Nos dirigimos hacía ese punto y nos encontramos con una arena de hielo a diferencia de la otra que era de lava. Ahí estaban Presea y Aska con sus vestidos de color verde en referencia a la que sería la ultima prueba de la semana. Había sido bastante ajetreado, andar de un lado para otro, y analizar el alma de seres tan poderosas como las Niux, era bastante agotador, pero sólo los que hablaban el Ceiles podían hacerlo.

- _Presea deof Akai conaist Aska deof Midoriro, gobnant deof Fahren enin nome deof Marthea Menae_- dije mientras que con mi espada lanzaba una luz azul hacía el cielo. Después dos ráfagas de aire se elevaron hacía el cielo, mientras ahora se veían luces de color rojo que provenían de las manos de Presea que las impulsaba con su enorme espada, mientras que Aska lanzaba ataques de viento con ayuda de sus flechas, hiriendo duramente a Presea, la que le quemó una de sus piernas blanquecinas. Ninguna estaba dispuesta a perder y los bloques de hielo comenzaban a romperse. Los ataques eran cada vez más duros, Presea tenía varios cortes en el cuerpo, mientras que Aska tenía muchas marcas de color rosado que amenazaban con ponerse de otro color.

Aska hizo un enorme circulo de aire alrededor de la arena helada que provocó que Presea se llenara de más cortes, incluso uno hacía que sangrara lo suficiente como para perder la sangre en siete segundos. Ella no se rindió y con un último suspiro hizo que Aska se llenara de quemaduras de color negro. Finalmente la nieve se tiño de color rojo, y las dos cayeron a la nieve; inconscientes, mientras los Uhae iban a incorporarles y tratar de sanarlas para que yo pudiese analizar su alma.

Aska abrió los enormes ojos azul marino, con un gesto de dolor, mientras Sang Yung, su joven consejero le tomaba el largo cabello negro que se había desatado de los dos chongos que tenía por peinado. Tenía el vestido deshecho como Presea, pero estaba bastante más agotada por el dolor de las quemaduras. Presea era atendida por Fuu y por Umi, mientras Clef trataba de restaurar la arena con unos cuantos conjuros. Había sido una batalla dura, pero me dolía saber que una de ellas se quedaría con la victoria. Las tres jueces escogieron a Aska, quizá por su influencia, o por que no les agradaba Presea, pero yo iba a dar la palabra final al ver el alma de ambas. No quiero tomar una dirección sin ser justo, así que cuando las dos pudieron abrir sus ojos, me metí en sus almas.

Presea tenía un alma fuerte, pero no había atacado con todo por que un sentimiento de culpabilidad que le había hecho sentirse débil e incapaz, mientras que Aska aunque demostraba culpa, su aura dorada seguía igual que de cuando empezó. Sin embargo ninguna de las contrincantes demostró la fuerza de alma de Wuwein, así que la ganadora de todas fue ella.

-_Lathe ganaer Aska deof Fahren_-dije yo con cierta tristeza al ver la cara cortada de Presea, pero ella me sonrió débilmente mientras me saludaba con su mano. Aska era llevada en brazos por su servicio, mientras los de la región de Midoriro vitoreaban a su lidereza, que era llevada en una camilla de un material flotante y bastante suave-. _Lathe camper esis Wuwein deof Faeekela._

Sin duda asombré a todos, mientras los de Akai sonreían bastante sorprendidos, y los de Aoi se querían matar a los del lado de Wuwein. Ella sonreía tímidamente, mientras que algunas de las Niux, entre ellas Presea la vitoreaban y le daban palmadas en la espalda. Sólo una no estaba contenta, y me miraba con sus ojos rojos llenos de furia.

No puedo creer que Wuwein haya sido la campeona de la prueba, esta es su semana, sólo en una fue derrotada por la joven Amretsa que de alguna forma, no se por que se me hace que me conoce y que me desprecia. Es bastante amable conmigo, pero no puedo dejar de detectar falsedad en sus palabras. Ni a Umi ni a Fuu les agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero igual no dejaban la cortesía a un lado. Nos hemos visto con bastante frecuencia, en los banquetes y en las recepciones que se dan por el gran festejo. Han pasado exactamente tres meses de que Emeraude se fue, o mejor dicho el líder de los Axul la secuestró, sin embargo me sorprende que ella lo haya permitido, pues no intentó ponerse en contacto con nosotros en ningún solo instante. Realmente era bastante extraño, y toda la comunidad Kina se había dado cuenta de la situación. No entiendo porqué ahora que pienso un poco más las cosas, me viene uno de mis recuerdos con la joven lideresa…

_**Flashback…**_

_Estaba llorando, sin duda el entrenamiento me había dejado bastante herida con mucho dolor, pero no quería demostrarle a Umi ni a Fuu que yo no era digna de ser una Kina. Siempre fue una cuestión que estaba bastante clara para mí: Era mi deber estar ahí para no ver otra vez alguna cara de sufrimiento como la de mis hermanos cuando perdimos a nuestros padres._

_Me senté en el enorme castaño de indias que estaba enfrente de un pequeño riachuelo proveniente de la Montaña Akai, que daba a la Mansión. Tomé un poco de esa agua para lavar las heridas que me dolían, pero de repente una mano delicada y bastante suave tomó mi rodilla y con el simple hecho de tocarla, me curó de inmediato con una luz amarilla._

_-Hola pequeña, tú debes de ser Hikaru ¿verdad?-sonrió la mujer mientras yo contemplaba embelesada su belleza. Un largo cabello dorado como el trigo de otoño, unos ojos azul marino como el color del firmamento nocturno, un rostro angelical hermoso, y un aura de dulzura que contemplaba aquella imagen._

_-Si mi señora, Shido Hikaru a sus órdenes-dije yo incorporándome torpemente del castaño dónde me había sentado.-¿Es usted un ángel?_

_-No mi niña, soy la Kina Marthea Emeraude-dijo ella tranquilamente, mientras me tendía una de sus manos para ayudarme a incorporarme. Usaba un bello vestido de color rosa pastel, con tela de gasa. Sin duda al caminar parecía que flotara, lo hacía tan suave que parecía una bailarina magnifica, o un cisne nadando en las aguas. Nunca iba a ser como ella, con esa gracia, ese estilo, esa elegancia…siempre sería una Kina torpe y despistada.-Dime, ¿por qué aceptaste ser una Kina, Hikaru?_

_-Deseo proteger a todos, además no quiero ver que nadie sufra-dije yo con mi voz infantil, sin dudar un instante. Ella sólo me vio sorprendida y soltó una ligera risita. Me dio mucha vergüenza, pero lo que había dicho era desde el fondo de mi corazón._

_-Eso es imposible querida. Todos tenemos que sufrir, aunque me gustaría que los Kinas sufrieran por quiénes realmente quieren y no por que es su obligación-dijo ella pensativamente, y a continuación, olvidó todo esto y se volteó hacía mí-. ¿Qué edad tienes?_

_-Solamente tengo once años-dije yo con orgullo._

_-¿De verdad? Yo tengo doce._

_-¿Tan joven y ya es Kina Marthea?-pregunté yo sin poder contener mi pregunta, luego me dio pena y mi rostro se tiñó de color rojo. Ella solamente sonrió y se quitó un collar que tenía en su hermoso cuello. Era bastante bonito, con plata y un bello sol con una gema de rubí._

_-Ten, cuídamelo por un tiempo. Te servirá algún día Hikaru, y nunca abandones tu convicción._

Realmente su presencia es muy lejana, aquellos tiempos donde la paz existía "relativamente" entre los Kinas, cada vez la situación es más pesada y todos los Uhae quieren que sus Niux tomen el puesto de la Kina Marthea, e incluso las sesiones son bastante incómodas por que siempre hay comentarios ácidos entre ellos. Afortunadamente el Uhae de nuestra región se mantiene al margen de los otros tres. Quizá es por que le tiene confianza a las Niux, o por que siempre era bastante reservado.

Ahora Umi, Fuu y yo estamos felicitando a Wuwein, que no se cree que haya vencido a la favorita de las Tres Jueces, Amretsa en todas las pruebas de la semana. Su expresión era bastante tímida y cansada, pues en la batalla Amretsa le había dado con toda su furia. Fuu le curaba con sus poderes, pero ella se sentía tan indigna de ser la ganadora de las pruebas siendo que Presea era mil veces mejor que ella, o Madame Aska que incluso gobernaba una de las regiones. Sin duda no sabía que su victoria se debía a esa bondad, y modestia, pues como nos decía Clef en los entrenamientos, estas eran las mayores virtudes de un guerrero Kina. Nunca entendí a ciencia cierta lo que significaba, pero ahora con estas pruebas me doy cuenta de que lo importante de un líder no es su fuerza, si no su gran alma.

-Gracias Presea, pero se me hace que me das más importancia de la que me merezco con respecto a ello. La verdad no entiendo por que el Juez Supremo me ha dado la victoria en esas dos ocasiones, pero de lo que estoy segura es que voy a hacer lo posible por merecerlo.

-Te lo ha dado por que le dio pena verte perder delante de mí, por ello. No te hagas ilusiones con el título por que ese pertenecerá a la región de Aoi, pequeña Wuwein-. Una chica de ojos rojos, de cabello pintado de azul oscuro, de piel bastante blanca, y además que tenía un excelente cuerpo de mujer. Era muy bonita y muchos de los Kinas la veían, sin embargo al Kina que ella veía con frecuencia, era un hombre alto de ojos tan azules como el firmamento, de cabello negro como la noche y que sonreía hacía donde yo estaba tímidamente. A ella no le pareció y volteó a verme con desdén de arriba abajo. Finalmente alzó su nariz con cierto desprecio, y decidida se dirigió hacía Lantis, que estaba hablando con Clef, que no paraba de ver hacía donde nosotras estábamos, quizá por Presea, pero Umi no dejaba de ser amable ni de sonreír.

Comenzó hablando con Clef, pero después su charla se dirigió hacía Lantis, él que le respondía amablemente. Ella pronto acaparó la atención de Lantis, haciendo que éste ignorara a Clef, al punto de que apenas se acercó Ferio, él se fue dejándolos a ellos dos. No sé por que me enojé bastante, al punto de que mis manos me empezaron a arder. Cuando vi que Lantis se dirigía hacía a nuestro grupo dejando a Amretsa a manos de su Uhae, me dieron ganas de ignorarle y hacerme la occisa con algún otro chico de la región.

-Lantis, por fin te dejaron un ratito libre-la primera en hablar fue Presea, que a pesar de no haber ganado ninguna de las pruebas de la semana, estaba de excelente humor. Lantis la miro confusamente, y sin poder contenerse, soltó un suspiro.

-No sabía que ser Juez Supremo iba a ser tan difícil. Fíjate que en una semana he recibido los suficientes sobornos que necesito en toda mi vida.

-¿Y por qué si recibes esas "ofertas" no has denunciado a nadie de las pruebas?-preguntó Umi bastante enojada, mientras buscaba en Presea o en Wuwein algún indicio de culpabilidad. La mirada de ella era tan acusadora que hasta yo me intimidé ante ella, sin embargo Lantis permaneció serio y bastante sereno.

-Sencillamente por que no las he aceptado, y si las ocho Niux están aquí es por que tienen bastante potencial. No pienso quitarle la oportunidad a ninguna, pero créeme cuando te digo que mi juicio es de lo más justo posible-dijo él, mientras veía de reojo a una Wuwein que seguía incrédula al hecho de que realmente sea una de las favoritas para la nueva Kina Marthea.

-Muy buenas noches, mis estimados Kinas-un chico de ojos dorados con el cabello gris, y que traía un traje negro bastante sencillo pero con una armadura entró en el jardín de la mansión dejándonos a todos impactados.- Mi nombre es Eagle Vision Axul, comandante de los Axul cómo ya sabrán y vengo por que ustedes tienen a un hombre de mi región que merece la muerte. Aquél que osé desafiar mis deseos de llevármelo, tendrá una muerte dolorosa. ¡Gathanriel al frente!

Lantis avanzó sin temor alguno hacía donde estaba Eagle a pesar de que Ferio y Lafarga trataron de detenerlo. Yo avancé hacía él, y me aferré a su cintura, que era la parte más alta a la que podía llegar.

-¡No vayas! Te matará-dije yo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila preciosa, no me pasará nada-dijo él soltando mis brazos de su agarre, y sacando a Clefto de su vaina. Muchos en la fiesta murmuraban sobre el nuevo descubrimiento del origen del Juez Supremo, incluso algunos Uhae no podían creer que un Axul hablara Ceiles, mientras ellos sólo sabían de algunas palabras sueltas.

-Bien Gathanriel, ¿así qué decidiste esconderte bajo las faldas de Cephiro? No sé si recuerdas que los pobres ya no tienen a su lideresa Kina.

-Perfectamente Eagle, pero te recuerdo que yo no le debo lealtad a Autozam. La región me dio la espalda, yo se la puedo dar por igual-sonrió Lantis, mientras miraba a Eagle con desprecio. De inmediato Eagle se colocó una especie de muñequera y de ella sacó un sable iluminado de color verde. La batalla empezó cuando Eagle embistió a Lantis, éste le detuvo con Clefto, y de la espada salieron rayos azules que eran convocados por Lantis. Eagle sólo pudo esquivar el rayo, pero recibió una cortada en el brazo izquierdo. Ahora volvía a embestir mientras Lantis mantenía la espada en alto moviéndola de un lado para otro, sin bajarla. De repente una sombra se materializó atrás de él. Una chica de cabello largo, púrpura que usaba un traje de color rosa de cuerpo completo le enterró una estaca de hielo. Alcyone reía mientras Lantis caía al suelo tosiendo sangre, tomándose con ambas manos el vientre.

Un coraje interno se hizo en mi corazón. Sentí como se me oprimía el pecho, mientras que mi mirada y alrededor comenzó a arder. No podía controlarme, era tanta la furia, que ahora los que estaban alrededor de mi círculo de fuego trataban de apagarlo inútilmente. Ni Fuu con sus ataques de viento, o Umi con los de agua podían disminuir el fuego de color azul que se había creado a mi alrededor. Incluso los Axul retrocedían asustados al ver la enorme columna de fuego que fui alzando solamente para cubrirme a mí. Los esfuerzos de los Uhae eran inútiles. Ni Clef podría detenerme. Sólo una palabra estaba en mi mente: Venganza.

-¡RAYEARTH, TE CONVOCA TU MAESTRA!-mi espada apareció a forma de una tira de fuego que se formó en mis manos. De inmediato la alcé hacía Alcyone y con un certero golpe la atravesé de lado a lado mientras ella se quejaba de dolor. Quería que sufriera igual que Lantis, quería verla vomitar hasta su última gota de sangre, o que esta hirviese con furia como lo hacía mi columna de fuego. Sin embargo antes de matarla, pude sentir que alguien rompió mi columna de fuego, con uno de color negro; era Lantis, quién me abrazó por la espalda que comenzaba a sentirse húmeda por la sangre que derramaba él.

-No Hikaru…no…pierdas…t…tú…ino…cencia-dijo él antes de desplomarse sobre mí, y que yo cayera inconsciente.

* * *

-Mira Lantis que me has causado bastante problemas-dijo mi hermano mientras venía a visitarme en la enfermería que mi hermano había improvisado en nuestra mansión. Por el momento solamente Clef se ha podido comunicar conmigo, pero yo interrumpí y sólo alcancé a prometerle que no lastimaría a Hikaru, pues Eagle nos trajo a ambos antes de que pudiesen hacer nada.

-Bien Zagato, sin duda me gustaría que me explicaras en que momento te cause algunos problemas-dije yo acomodándome en la cama donde Clío me atendía curándome la herida que me había hecho Alcyone, la muy imbécil me hizo una herida bastante profunda, pero creo que Zagato le pidió que fuera lo más creíble posible.- Tú me has metido a mí, ¿sabes qué va a pasar cuándo en la región de Cephiro se enteren de que Lantis Gathanriel no existe?

-Ya lo tengo resuelto. Mañana te llevamos a ti y a la niña a Autozam a primera hora, y decimos que se ha descubierto que tú no has hecho nunca ninguna traición y que Eagle te perdonó a ti y a ella la vida-dijo él sin darle importancia, mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sillón que estaba delante de mi cama.

-¿Y qué crees qué van a hacer los de Cephiro? ¡Buscarle a ella y a mí!-grité yo, mientras me quitaba los sueros que me había instalado nuestra enfermera, que me veía preocupada desde uno de los rincones de la enfermería con los brazos cruzados.

-Bien, pues de cualquier forma, sólo te traje por unos instantes, no te creas que me quiero quedar con un hermano que me sueña en ligero-dijo Zagato sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

-Tenemos un enorme problema, y lo único que se te ocurre pensar a ti es que te bromeé con ello-dije yo con más tranquilidad. Mi hermano no daba un paso en balde, y si nos trajo a Hikaru y a mí, fue por que tenía planes entre ello.

-Bueno, te tengo que poner de mejor humor hermano. No quiero una esposa gritona en vez de un hermano menor, por lo mismo no me he casado.

-No le busques excusas al hecho de que eres bastante mujeriego-respondí-. Ahora dime, entiendo que me hayas extrañado y por ello me querías de regreso pero ¿por qué a Hikaru?

-¿Te preocupa la niña?-dijo mi hermano bastante asombrado, tanto que un ligero rubor me cubrió el rostro-. Al parecer Tatra quedó en el pasado, pero Lantis ¿cómo te puede gustar una niña de quince años?

-No tiene quince, tiene dieciocho y yo veinte-dije cruzando mis brazos y volteando para el otro lado, hasta que me di cuenta de que había dado a entender que Zagato me había tendido una trampa para confirmar que me gusta-. Así que no molestes a tu hermano que no te ha hecho nada.

-Bien, me impresionó la fuerza que posee Lantis. Ni en los Ceiles era una cosa de todos los días, no me lo vas a negar ¿si observaste la forma en qué logro aquél tornado de fuego?

-Sí, pero en esos momentos yo estaba más preocupado en salvar mi vida y la de ella por qué si no lo sabías, la que mantiene tu cama caliente, me clavó un puñal por la espalda-dije molesto, por que todavía no me recuperaba de las heridas que me había hecho.

-Le dije que actuara lo más convincente posible, pero no te espantes, por que planeé ese ataque para que no salieras tan lastimado. La verdad es que ya no sé si te quiero de espía con los Kinas, quiénes por lo que me dijo Eagle ya están buscando a su nueva lideresa-dijo él en un tono bastante extraño. Mi hermano se estaba rindiendo, yo lo sabía; ante algo desconocido pero sin duda lo estaba haciendo.

-Bien ¿y cómo está ella?-pregunté preocupado mientras trataba de que mi desesperación no me hiciera perder el juicio. Sí algo le pasará a Hikaru de seguro me volvería totalmente loco, no sólo por que era la primera amiga que tuve al llegar a Cephiro, si no por que por alguna razón me sentía bastante ligado a su persona, sus risas inocentes, la forma en que se cohibía. Era demasiado tarde: ahora si Lantis Axul se había enamorado. Estaba en problemas por que si ella fuera una Axul no tendría problema alguno pero ella era una Kina. Eso aquí en Azulian y en Autozam era considerado traición y se mataba a los dos pues en Cephiro también era una traición a todos sus niveles.

-Mira Lantis te recomiendo que no muestres tanto su interés en el futuro por la niña. Es bonita, poderosa y todo lo demás pero no quiero tener que acusarte de traición, o tener que ver como el pueblo lo hace…_aunque para mí no hay salvación…_

-¿Qué dijiste Zagato?-pregunté yo bastante confundido por que si había oído lo último ¿cómo que mi hermano no tenía salvación? ¿De qué demonios me estaba hablando? No podía ser que Zagato hubiese hecho algo grave, simplemente no se podía pensar eso del señor de los Axul.

-Nada Lantis y por favor mañana te regresamos a Cephiro. Cuídate mucho y prométeme que pasé lo que pasé serás como hasta ahora…

-¿Qué es lo que va a pasar Zagato?-pregunté yo sintiendo como la adrenalina y el miedo se apoderaban de mi. Eso era lo que me decía Zagato cuando estaba en problemas y no quería que me involucrara, pero ya no éramos los niños que habían hecho una travesura o algo por el estilo. Ahora somos dos jóvenes a cargo de una sociedad que mantiene la guerra con una casi tan poderosa como la nuestra y que a pesar de nuestros avances nos alcanza y no podemos a hacer nada por evitarlo. Zagato esta vez tenía problemas más graves y ni toda las cosas del mundo ni siquiera esta guerra que cada vez se me hace más absurda va a hacer que Lantis Axul se separe de su hermano, su nación y ahora de Hikaru.

-Nada, y no te metas ser inferior-exclamó él con frialdad mientras se incorporaba de mi cama, y me miraba con frialdad ante la mirada de Clío que estaba tan incrédula como la mía-. Mañana regresa a su misión Lord Lantis junto con la cephiriana miserable, ya la analizamos lo suficiente.

Me dolió que llamara a Hikaru así, así que rompí los vínculos de magia que me mantenían en la cama y le lancé un rayo que le lastimó en le estómago.

-¡NUNCA LE VUELVAS A DECIR CEPHIRIANA MISERABLE O SINO NO SABES DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ!-reclamé bastante enojado mientras mi respiración se mantenía acelerada y bajaba acompasada. Zagato sólo sonrió con cierta ligereza y abandonó la habitación.

-Ojalá esa fuerza la tengas para defenderla en los momentos que vienen después…-comentó el joven Lord mientras salía de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

_-Señor Axul, me gustaría pedirle un favor-dijo la joven sacerdotisa mientras contemplaba el atardecer y planeaba quedarse a solas con el guarda de su prima. Le había gustado desde el primer instante que lo había visto, pero él no era amable ni con su protegida ni con ella. Sin duda sólo había aceptado el trabajo por obligación no por devoción._

_-Señora, me gustaría que me llamará Axedrien, Axul no es la forma correcta de dirigirse al guardián de la Señora del Fuego._

_-Como lo deseé Axedrien. ¿Me podría acompañar hacía los jardines? Con el último atentado que sufrió mi prima me preocupa que salga sin guarda, pero es un poco testaruda._

_-Sus deseos son órdenes madame-dijo él mientras tomaba su brazo y la llevaba lejos de la sala real y la conducía a los jardines. Eran enormes y una alfombra de rosas rojas le cubría. A la orilla estaba una jovencita con el cabello negro suelto que se ondeaba con el viento, se abrazaba con sus manos y llevaba simplemente una túnica blanca y una faja roja, además de la corona de rubíes que tenía que usar en señal de ser la Señora del Fuego. Miraba distraídamente toda la región de Akai, pensando que por su poder estaba condenada al encierro por el bien de sus personas. Era la mujer más poderosa de esa región de Ceiles y nada podía hacer por ello. La distrajeron los ruidos que hacían los que visitaban su jardín._

_A diferencia de su sencillez su prima y sacerdotisa vestía una túnica ricamente adornada con una armadura dorada y una capa de seda roja, además de la tiara que tenía que usar como sacerdotisa._

_-Buenas tardes Señora Marthea, vengo con su guarda por que estamos preocupados por su seguridad debido al último atentado…_

_-Del cuál si no tienes algo que ver me sentiría muy sorprendida. No necesito protección para la naturaleza, ella me entiende. Además si hay un sitio donde la necesito es mi templo por que duermo cerca de mi peor enemiga-respondió la joven con indiferencia mientras volteaba lentamente hacía donde estaban ellos. Sus ojos se veían dorados en la oscuridad, además de que ofrecía un semblante bastante bello, tanto que el corazón del guarda se detuvo y le exigía a _

_gritos besar y tener entre brazos a la Señora del Fuego. Sin embargo se contuvo y se mostró serio como siempre con su señora._

_-Madame, su sacerdotisa tiene razón. Necesita protección y esa es mi tarea-dijo Axedrien sin poder contenerse._

_-No se preocupe Lord Axedrien. La más fuerte de los dominadores del fuego no tiene nada que temer. Mejor entrene el Fuego Negro que todavía no llevan una buena relación-dicho esto se retiró pasando cerca de ellos a las salas del palacio._

Desperté sobresaltada, ¿qué había sido ese extraño sueño? ¿Y por qué Menae y Marthea son enemigas?

**Notas de Ady:** Me cambié el Nick como se podrán cuenta además de que pido disculpas por tardarme un mes en publicar pero es que inicié otro fic de Card Captor Sakura que se llama "Muñecos de Porcelana" y pues le he dedicado más tiempo en vista de que tiene mayor demanda, aunque me sigue gustando "Fuego Negro" a pesar de que al pobrecito nadie lo pela, sniff, sniff… por que es mi primer fic y eso tiene mucho valor. Espero ser más regular, pero me animé a seguirlo por daianapotter, gracias por dejarme cinco reviews por que de verdad dos se ven un poco mal y te hacen sentir peor por que pienso que mi trabajo no gusta, pero no te preocupes aunque sea solamente una persona quien lea sólo por ella seguiré publicando mientras no me coloquen en los Malos Fics…¬¬. Besos y esperen el próximo capítulo si veo reviews, si no lo dejaré como una bella experiencia y me avocaré al otro.


	7. Capítulo 7: Pecados y tormentas

**Capítulo 7: Pecados y tormentas**

"_Puedes decidir entre seguir escondiéndote o revelar al mundo lo que eres pero nunca podrás escapar de la tormenta que te tiene preparada el destino"._

Esa frase no la he dejado de soñar desde que me quedé inconsciente en medio de aquella reunión.

Lantis había conseguido burlar la defensa de Eagle y me había traído de vuelta a la mansión de los Kinas, aunque ya no le veía tan a menudo, salvo en las pruebas para escoger a la Kina Marthea, y solamente realizaba lo que le tocaba como juez y se iba sin darnos importancia. Estaba realmente extraño, pero como me decía Umi; era un Axul típico y se le iba a pasar; pero mi amiga también estaba de malas, pues el señor Clef se pasaba horas encerrado en su oficina con Lantis, sin siquiera dignarse a cumplir sus obligaciones como Kina Menae, si no se limitaba a mandar a Ferio, por lo cuál mi buen amigo tenía en sus manos mucha responsabilidad, tanta que ya no andaba con Fuu a todos lados.

Aunque Fuu no fuera tan quejumbrosa como Umi, se le veía bastante decaída, entonces fue que me pregunté que hacían los tres.

Hemos tratado de averiguar, pero simplemente ellos son mucho más astutos que nosotros, por no mencionar que Lantis nos trata con la punta del pie cada vez que intentamos averiguar.

De hecho, la última respuesta me quitó las ganas de seguir buscando, aunque ahora provoca que cada vez que Umi lo ve le dice pestes cuándo pasa, aunque no sé si Lantis no le responde por que sabe que se las merece o por qué es un verdadero caballero.

Cómo sea, creo que tienen activado un escudo de detección en la puerta, pues cada vez que nos acercamos un poco, misteriosamente dejan de percibirse los ruidos en la habitación. Todo está demasiado confuso, incluso el mismo Ferio no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que ocurre, salvo por algunas cosillas que le han dicho esos dos, y le hicieron pasar por el hechizo del silencio para que no nos dijese nada.

Ahora entreno más a menudo de lo que solía hacerlo, pues últimamente cada vez que pienso en Lantis, me duele muchísimo el pecho, me dan unas ganas terribles de llorar, y a veces me mareo. Para mi suerte ni Umi ni Fuu se han dado cuenta, por que no dudo que enseguida entenderían que demonios me ocurre.

Extraño a mis hermanos a Satoru, a Masaru, y a Kakeru, de hecho me la he pasado extrañándolos desde que me tienen entrenando aquí; pero ahora sé lo que es no tenerlos a mi lado.

Ahora mismo me encuentro practicando mi control del fuego, pues desde ese ataque esta totalmente desbocado, generalmente quiero usar poco y termino quemando todo lo que está a mi paso. Como sea, eso me da cierto avance, pero me vuelve peligrosa con Umi y Fuu, así que desde ahora hago mis prácticas yo sola.

Lancé un ataque, demasiado fuerte, que destruí una de las estatuas que me hice con ayuda de la magia de la fuente de Ceiles, cosas a las que antes no podía hacerles rasguño alguno. Me da mucho gusto que mi fuerza haya incrementado, pero por lo mismo siento que tengo más responsabilidad sobre mí, y que ahora debo proteger de verdad a aquellos que quiero, por que se me ha dado más fuerza.

Lancé de nuevo una flecha de fuego, pero esta vez con todo lo que era capaz de dar, y el ataque formo una especie de estrella, que se precipitó hacía los árboles, afortunadamente el escudo que formaba la fuente lo detuvo, pero eso quería decir que a partir de ahora, yo era más capaz; pero me faltaba saber el porqué.

En ese momento miré detenidamente a la Mansión Kina, y me di cuenta de que había empezado a entrenar bastante temprano, pues todavía los rayos del sol no bañaban a la blanca construcción. Continúe haciendo flechas de fuego, aunque debía de admitir que ahora se habían vuelto más certeras y mortales, luego traté con el Dragón Rojo que resultó ser peor que la Flecha de Fuego, por que traspasé por un poco aquél escudo tan duro. Sin duda, mi nivel de magia había incrementado, incluso la forma de mi espada había cambiado. Había tratado de hablar con Clef sobre el tema, pero siempre estaba ocupado con Lantis, y en la selección de la Kina Marthea.

Hasta ahora, y a pesar de las quejas de Amretsa la favorita era Wuwein, que había mejorado bastante sus habilidades de lucha, aunque las competidoras, a diferencia de cuando le tocaba a Amretsa, no se lo tomaban a mal, pues a ella no se le veía el mismo deseo de sangre que a Amretsa. Aska y Presea ya sabían que; a pesar de que su participación era bastante buena para lo que se esperaba de la Zona de , no habían podido superar la fuerza del alma de Wuwein.

Practique hasta que el sol llegó a su punto máximo, puesto que había prometido desayunar decentemente con las otras Kinas, y con las , pues Wuwein se había quejado de que no me había visto.

Regresé a mi habitación, pero salté hacia la ventana, puesto que no quería encontrarme a Lantis, pues estos días no tenía los ánimos para verle.

Me di una ducha, cosa que agradeció mi cuerpo que se hallaba bastante sucio por el entrenamiento, y me puse un ligero vestido de color rojo y mangas abultadas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo decidí soltarme el pelo, y me puse una media cola. Salí de mi habitación, cuidándome con no chocarme con Lantis atravesé el pasillo. No choqué con nadie afortunadamente, pero escuche algo que me hizo detenerme. Clef hablaba con Presea.

-¿Por qué no nos dicen nada a mí ni a las chicas? ¿A qué creen que están jugando Lantis y tú?-reclamaba la voz furiosa de Presea.

-Sabes Presea que yo no te digo lo que no considero prudente, además Lantis y yo sólo hablamos de conjeturas sobre la Kina Marthea. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no te puedo dar esa información.

-Ve a contarle esos cuentos a alguien que te crea Clef, pero a mí no me engañas. Lo sé, se que andas buscando "El heraldo de Batat"-se oyó la voz firme de Presea, pero saber que expresión ponía Clef me era imposible.

-¡NO SABES NADA! ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA! ¿ME HAS OÍDO?-respondió Clef, pero esta vez sin esa calma que le caracterizaba siempre.

-Oh, claro que no sé nada, pero créeme, ese Axul y tú andan en algo, y donde sepa que perjudicas a Cephiro, revelaré la verdad de tus orígenes.

-No serías capaz…-esas palabras le habían costado mucho a Clef, pero se notaba que Presea había dado en uno de los clavos, y por primera vez me nacieron dudas sobre Clef.

-¡No lo sabes Clef Axul, así que vete con cuidado y mi advertencia también se aplica a Lantis!-fueron las palabras de Presea, y cuando sentí movimiento, salí despavorida del lugar.

Corrí hasta llegar al estudio, y me encerré como si me hubieran perseguido.

¿Qué demonios era El heraldo de Batat? ¿Y cómo diantre me iban a explicar, que el Kina más poderoso, después de Emeraude; había sido un Axul?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-Lantis, estamos teniendo problemas con las Kinas. Ya pudimos contener a Umi, a Fuu y a Hikaru, pero Presea nos ha amenazado y sabe de nuestra búsqueda del heraldo-yo oía como autómata la voz de Clef, sin saber que responder, por que el hecho de que Presea supiera el pasado de Clef, y de lo que significaba nuestra búsqueda del Heraldo nos ponía en muchos pero muchos problemas. Teníamos que ser más cuidadosos si es que eso era posible.

-Clef, no podemos hacer nada; solamente tendremos que tomar más precauciones y esta vez yo me encargaré de diseñar el Cuarto del Silencio para tu oficina, pues mucho me temo que como Presea es una persona de tu confianza; ésta ha conseguido infiltrarse, necesitamos un hechizo de resguardo.

-Nunca me gusto tener secreto para con las de mi raza, pero ahora temo que no nos queda de otra-suspiró Clef, mientras se recostaba sobre su silla y se frotaba sus ojos azules.- La cosa para ellas se puede poner fea si tienen aunque sea una idea de lo que hemos hablado en estas semanas. Doy gracias que sepas Ceiles, si no me hubiera frustrado desde el primer intento. Definitivamente, entender el origen del Heraldo es mucho más fácil así, pero siento que le han quitado cosas…

-Sabes que la Orden de los Yu esta demasiado implicada en el hecho en que no se sepa la historia por completo, así que es natural, como sea cada vez se acerca más mi viaje al Monte Akai- permanecí serio, recorriendo la pequeña oficina de un lado a otro, mientras permanecía pensativo, con la cabeza doliéndome.

-Vamos a desayunar, además de que nos deben de extrañar. Tendremos que dejar esto para las noches-sugirió Clef levantándose de su silla.-¿Vienes?

-Deseo leer un poco más-fue mi respuesta. Él simplemente sonrió y salió de la habitación, mientras yo tomaba lugar en la que era su silla y leía uno de los tomos violetas que había dejado Clef abierto, pero era bastante abrumador.

_Cuando llegó el turno de Marthea para ascender al control del Monte Akai, significo que la familia sería altísima a los ojos de los Ceiles, pues era un linaje fuerte y además nunca se había visto poder tan grande con el fuego como el de la joven. _

_Era turno de los Axul limpiar el honor de su familia, pues a pesar de que Axulian, la menor de las hijas del legado de Axulien, había ocupado el lugar de la Señora del Agua, a nadie le quedaba la duda de que esta familia quería deshacerse de todos aquellos que dominasen el fuego. _

_Axedrien, el hijo mayor de Axulien, y el único de esa familia que era capaz de dominar el Fuego Negro, de ahí que recibiera ese sobrenombre, se ofreció para el cuidado de la Señora del Monte Akai, y de su sacerdotisa; pues sabía que como futuro señor del linaje Axul debía limpiar su origen, pues también deseaba que a Axulian; su hermana consentida no le trataran tan duramente por parte de la Centralidad de Ceiles, consejo de ancianos que mantenían la paz entre los Montes, y algunos creen que también buscaba la venganza hacía la Señora del Monte Akai, aunque solamente eran conjeturas de los Ceiles que odiaban a la familia Axul._

_Nadie en la zona del Monte Akai sabía del poder especial de Axedrien, sino no le hubiesen permitido el cuidado de la Señora, pues todos pensaban que a pesar de ser el hijo mayor de Axulien, no era nada fuerte, pues solamente se le conocían habilidades de lucha, y no del control del agua como el resto de la familia de los Axul._

_Axedrien tomó lugar como el guardia personal de la Señora Marthea, y nunca se supo de ningún intento de asesinato por parte del hombre, ni siquiera cedió ante las insinuaciones de la joven prima de la Señora, y también sacerdotisa, sin embargo solamente era conocido a mi abuela, que la sacerdotisa deseaba la destrucción a toda costa de la que era su prima, pero aunque ese sentimiento siempre había existido, no fue hasta que…_

Y ahí es donde se queda el mentado pedazo que viene en el libro violeta sobre el famoso Heraldo. Sin duda habla más de ello que los otros tomos que hemos leído. Los otros sólo hablan de los mejores guerreros de ambos bandos, la importancia de las Fuentes de Ceiles, o sobre el heroísmo de los Kinas delante de los Axul, pero nada sobre el odio de Menae hacía Marthea. Era como armar una tela con remiendos, realmente no es muy fácil y quedan puros pedazos sueltos, y como Zagato me había enseñado, esos pedazos pueden esconder la realidad crucial de la historia.

En esos instantes, me puse a pensar en el sueño que había tenido esa mañana, uno que no me ha abandonado desde que llegué con Hikaru, a la que he tenido que tratar duramente por su bien. De hecho creo que me ésta evitando, pero he de admitir que hice lo posible para ganármelo, así que por ello aguanto las pestes que Umi me dice cada vez que me ve. Sin embargo, a veces no puedo dormir tan sólo de acordarme de la carita de compunción que puso la última vez que las descubrí espiándome a mí y a Clef.

Salí a despejarme la mente un poco, y de repente la vi pasar, o mejor dicho correr, pero ahora no tenía su tradicional trenzado, si no que llevaba la larga melena suelta, cosa que me dejó como tonto, pero al parecer iba llorando, e incluso podía jurar que la perseguía alguien, pero ni siquiera me vio.

Decidido, la seguí hacía donde iba. Al estudio, donde puso llave al azotar la puerta.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Me quedé ahí durante un buen rato, en lo que mi agitado corazón bajaba su velocidad. Simplemente no podía creerlo, pero ahora tenía que asimilarlo, por lo mientras llegué a la conclusión de que me tenía que presentar al desayuno, si no los demás podían sospechar ya que yo había hecho la promesa de estar ahí. Abrí con todo el cuidado posible la puerta, según yo verifiqué si no había nadie y me dirigí al comedor, sin darme cuenta hasta que se puso a mi lado, que me había topado con Lantis. Era la primera vez que lo veía en una semana, o dos; ya no recordaba bien, pero si sé que me dieron ganas de correr, de huir por todo aquello que consideraba era lo mejor para mi persona, o para no alterarme; sin embargo lo ignoré y seguí mi paso normal, aunque podíamos decir que era imposible no hacerle caso a una torre de dos metros, mientras yo apenas llegaba al metro cincuenta.

Caminé pensando en que no debía voltear, y lamentablemente tampoco podía huir, por que mi estatura no me permitía hacerle competencia.

-¿Piensas seguir jugando o te vas a dignar a mirarme?-finalmente él rompió el silencio, pero lo había hecho de una manera tan hosca, que preferí permanecer callada.-Me lo debes por lo menos, después de salvarte la vida.

-Pues si te molesta tanto, mejor me hubieras dejado ahí ¿no?-fue mi respuesta, aunque me es difícil decir si no estaba a punto de llorar.-Así me hubieras hecho el favor de no tener que andar besando el suelo que pisas o de tener que aguantarte cada vez que te pones de malas- me salió esto con un hilito de voz, pero fue lo bastante para que se saliera de sus casillas.

-Sabes que no me molesta Shidou-empezó él, arrinconándome a una de las columnas; me sentía minúscula.-Simplemente lo dije para que me dejarás de ignorar. Sé muy bien que me has estado evitando durante estos días, y no te culpo después de lo que he dicho, pero créeme éste es el mejor modo que tengo de llevar las cosas-fue lo que respondió, mientras le daba un puñetazo a la pared, sin embargo; a pesar de lo que pudiesen pensar no me hallaba asustada, de hecho me intimidaba un poco estar tan cerca de su persona, aunque se tuviera que agachar cerca de medio metro para poderme ver a los ojos, pero no era por que le tuviera miedo a él, si no por que me lo tenía a mí y a mi corazón que se sobresaltaba a mil por hora cada vez que Lantis estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que yo me pudiese controlar, con cada roce, con la vista a sus inmensos ojos azules, con su semblante de tremenda paz o de tristeza, que no me enseñaba más que ocasionalmente una sonrisa; todo ello era lo que me daba miedo.

-Temo demasiado ponerte en un peligro que no eres capaz de entender, ni siquiera yo mismo lo entiendo; créeme me estoy volviendo loco, pero te aseguro que así es la mejor forma…-seguía diciendo como autómata, mientras yo trataba inútilmente de tranquilizarme, pues era una vista que me ponía demasiado nerviosa, tanto que podía incluso oír los latidos de mi corazón, o como el pulso de mis venas se había vuelto tan constante, incluso podía sentir como la sangre atravesaba todos mis canales, era algo terrible, y por supuesto era de lo último que quería que se enterase Lantis.

-¿La mejor forma de qué?-traté de fingir frialdad, aunque a ciencia cierta no sé muy bien si lo logre.-¿De decirme qué me aparte del camino? Muchas gracias por la preocupación, realmente no te hubieras molestado…

-Diantre Hikaru, deja de jugar a la impertinente porque el papel no te queda-respondió él, casi escupiendo las palabras, pero la decisión que tomó mi cara, puesto que planeaba irme, provocó que me tomara la barbilla entre una de sus manos, haciéndome verle directamente a los ojos. Justo lo que yo no quería.-Niña, si tan sólo pudiese decirte la verdad no sabes de que sufrimientos me libraría, pero prefiero mantenerte a salvo-me lo dijo en tono de suplica, pero más que pensar en ello, pensaba en la cercanía de nosotros, cosa de la que yo creo se percató él también, pues era capaz de ver lo espeso de sus cejas y pestañas, y los matices de azul que tenían sus ojos tristes. Sentía que la distancia estaba cada vez más corta, y eso me hacía temblar…

-¡Lantis! ¿Dónde diablos andas?-fue la voz de Ferio la que me hizo volver a la realidad. Le empujé suavemente, y después de pedir perdón, salí despavorida al baño, pues ahora sí me valía un pimiento que no me vieran en el comedor.

Al llegar al baño cerré la puerta con todos los seguros posibles, me lancé sobre el lavamanos, y me eché agua fría sin parar hasta que fui capaz de mirarme en el espejo.

Había estado a punto de besar a Lantis, y de violar el tratado; pero lamentablemente; creo que lo había violado hacía mucho y ahora me daba cuenta de que ya era muy tarde.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Nunca una persona había sido más acertada. Estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez, una del tamaño de todo Morganete, pero fue algo que no tenía planeado, todo se me había ido de las manos, como agua entre los dedos; sin embargo hay un ente divino de mi parte por que en ese momento me estaba buscando Ferio, que fue él que me despertó a la realidad de la estupidez (le digo así a falta de otra forma más grande de definirla) que estaba a punto de hacer. No pienso negarlo ¡iba a besar a Hikaru! Era enorme mi desesperación, me frustró terrible que dudara tanto de mí, como si yo pudiese arrepentirme de haberla traído de vuelta.

Aunque si lo pienso bien, si me arrepiento. Me arrepiento de ser el Lord Menor de los Axul, de tener que mantener una guerra con la nación a la que ella protege, y de tener que obedecer un mentado protocolo. Si tan sólo no estuviéramos en guerra, si tan sólo ella no quisiera tanto a su gente, si tan sólo yo no estuviera tan ligado al hermoso color azul que Azulian hacía que yo lo llevara en mi sangre…si tan sólo no existiera nada más.

Zagato tenía razón, nada en nuestra guerra es coser y cantar, todo es mucho más complicado de lo que yo me imaginaba; e incluso aliado con Clef, no sé si pueda con todo. Somos dos hombres, que conocen a ambas naciones, que saben los secretos y maravillas de ambas, que fueron bendecidos con poderes asombrosos, pero que no saben si serán capaces de convencer a miles de habitantes y a sus rencorosos y ciegos corazones y egos que han sido hábilmente engañados por casi mil años. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que iba a hallar el mentado Heraldo de Batat, pero era a lo único que me podía aferrar para no destruir a todo aquello que yo había aprendido a amar.

-Mierda, por lo menos podrías hacerme un poco de caso ¿no lo crees? Llevó buscándote como loco, y aquí estás, mirando a la pared e hincado como si fueras un idiota-Ferio venía furioso, así que lo mejor era hacerle caso, y más ahora que estaba haciendo los deberes de Clef, y no podía pasar tanto tiempo con Fuu.

-Lo lamento, ¿para qué me buscabas?-le pregunté con tranquilidad, ya que no pensaba armar un jaleo.

-Sabes muy bien para qué-respondió Ferio, con mayor furia, mirándome como si yo estuviera haciéndome el idiota a propósito, aunque si me puedo divertir un poco, si considere esa posibilidad.

-No, créeme no suelo hacer preguntas de las que ya tengo o conozco la respuesta.

-Bien, en vista de que tienes mala memoria te daré un memorándum-dijo él, dándome un puñetazo a pesar de que su estatura era mucho menor que la mía.- Eso es por tratar mal a Umi y a mi hermanita Hikaru-me dio otro antes de que yo pudiese responder, pero éste me lo dio con mayor fuerza.- Y éste es por tratar mal a Fuu.

-¿Me vas a dejar la cara hecha papilla por cada persona que he tratado mal? Por que créeme pequeño insecto, antes acabo contigo que dejarte golpearme en nombre de toda esa gente.

-No, solamente por ello y la segunda patán de cuarta es que los Uhae quieren decirte si ya has hecho un veredicto sobre quién será la próxima Kina Marthea-respondió el enano sin una pizca de miedo, pero lo cierto es que sabía que no lo iba a atacar, pues me merecía semejante trato.

-Bien insecto, es un placer mandarte a decir…

-Vas a ir tú, que yo no soy tu criado…

-Como quieras, total, con un paso de los míos tú das tres, así que llegará el mensaje más rápido...-respondí, tratando de sacar todo el coraje que llevaba dentro. Me encaminé hacía la sala donde esos viejos molestos y engreídos solían tener sus aburridas reuniones, y con valor respiré antes de abrir la puerta, para ser recibido por una serie de encantos.

-¿Quién nos honra con su presencia?-preguntó esta vez una mujer en medio de aquél torbellino de nubes de color rosa y rojizo.

-El general Lantis Gathanriel , Juez Supremo dominante de la Lengua Ceiles de la elección de la Kina Marthea-fue mi respuesta automática, al tiempo que la nube desaparecía, para enseñarme a puras caras arrugadas, y de semblante serio.

-Nos gustaría saber si ya ha hecho un veredicto Lord Lantis- esta vez habló una anciana, pero era demasiado seria.

-Lo he tomado en efecto, pero lamentablemente saben que por ley no puedo decirles nada-si pudiese hacer un concurso de gobernantes pesados, seguramente los Uhae se darían su quien vive por él. Me molesta que deseen el poder para su región, pero la verdad mi decisión también se basa en quien a mi opinión ha sido un gran Uhae.

-Me alegra que como juez mantengas las tradiciones, pero pensábamos que tardarías más en escoger a la futura Kina Marthea, espero que no haya favoritismos-respondió el Uhae de la región de Wuwein, o sea de Akai, de la misma a la que pertenecía Presea, aunque Aska me había hecho un enorme favor al controlar a los jueces de Midoriro.- ¿Y que dicen las Tres Jueces? Mitsuko nos había mencionado que difiere de tus veredictos…

-Señor, tenga por seguro que he escuchado las quejas de la Sacerdotisa Mitsuko, pero sus hermanas Akari y Hikari están de acuerdo conmigo. Espero que esto finalice mañana, pues creo que los cephirianos deben de estar perdidos sin un líder-respondí y me marché, pues hasta ahora no había pensado en las Tres Jueces, pero la verdad ya podían mandar a Mitsuko de paseo, por que lo que era Lady Amretsa, la verdad no me despertaba lo más mínimo de confianza.

Me dirigí a los jardines de la Mansión Kina, que estaban llenos de flores, jazmines, violetas, nomeolvides, rosas que estaban en pleno apogeo, y me senté en uno de los bancos de piedra a contemplar lo azul del firmamento. Recordé a mi hermano, y como había cambiado su semblante la última vez que lo vi; cosa que yo seguía sin resolver y me estaba matando.

-_Zagato, por favor no ignores mi llamado_-pensé con toda la fuerza mental que pude.

-_No lo hago, simplemente es lo mejor para ti. Lamentablemente he pecado, y no sabes de qué forma Lantis. En realidad nadie lo sabe, pero créeme no pasa día sin que me perfore el alma- _me alarmé pues era la primera vez que mi hermano se oía tan…arrepentido. Nunca en toda su vida y la mía le había oído hablar de tal forma.-_La destrucción se acerca, solamente tú eres mi esperanza, no me preguntes por qué pero por favor perdóname. Abandona Cephiro y vuelve aquí a Azulian._

_-Sabes demasiado bien que no puedo hacer eso, algo me reclama aquí. Yo puedo parar la guerra, no tenemos que asesinar a más inocentes y menos a los Kinas. Lo he entendido, pero por favor dame más tiempo._

_-No puedo, estamos destinados a destruirnos, ¿no recuerdas? No lo hacemos por amor a la matanza, si no para vengar el amor de Axedrien._

_-¿Tú sabes la leyenda?-_pregunté mentalmente, pero mi cara ha de haber manifestado sorpresa, y seguramente Zagato lo sabría.

-_Si, me la dio a conocer el mismo que ahora te ha instruido, Clef Axul aunque nunca supo que yo era el Señor de los Axul, si no que me creyó al igual que muchos, uno más a las órdenes de Eagle- _fue su respuesta, pero la mía fue congelarme, y casi caerme del mentado banco.- _Quizá, quizá ella sobreviva si paras esta guerra sin sentido…debes partir en busca del Heraldo de Batat, o del Ermitaño._

_-¿Crees en ello hermano? Por ti, puedo saber que es mi misión-_respondí, pero sabía que llevaría muchas cosas, incluso no sé que también resultaría._-Dime que es lo que necesitamos, por que esta vez, los Axul pararemos la guerra, no la haremos._

_-Lantis ¿la amas no es así?-_fue la pregunta de mi hermano, fría y sin rodeos.

_-No lo sé, pero si sé que no quiero desatarme de ella- _respondí desafiante.- Y me vale un bledo que sea pecado…

-¿Disculpa?-me distrajo la voz de Hikaru. Ahora sí que se me va a armar una buena.- ¿Qué es pecado?

-No es de tu incumbencia, simplemente vine a pensar un momento solo-me levanté del banquito y caminé en dirección a la pequeña laguna que había mandado a construir Clef. Me vi en ella, y traté de fingir un semblante frío, para que la niña se alejara, pero no funciono. Al contrario, se me acerco más, con su carita igual que esa vez que la mande a freír espárragos.-Cómo sea, debes prepararte, todos los Kinas deben de estar en la celebración de mañana.-Me incorporé del banquito y me fui en otra dirección, evitando voltear hacia ella. Caminé con mayor rapidez de la que generalmente usaba cuando ella estaba a mi lado, pero fue grande mi sorpresa cuando ella estaba a mi lado, caminando sin dificultad alguna.

-No pienso forzarte a decirme lo que no deseas, ni mucho menos a tratar de averiguar lo que me escondes, así que ya puedes dejar de huir-por primera vez sentí la madurez que le hacía falta a Hikaru. Lo malo de esto, es que le abrazaría si no fuera por que sé que es un pecado. Lamentablemente creo que lo he aceptado muy tarde, pues ahora ya no tengo esperanzas; mi Lord sabe que he pecado, y en cualquier momento espero mi condena, pero tengo que salvar a Hikaru, pues ella no es la culpable de nada; si no de que ahora sé que la quiero; creo que decírselo a Zagato me creo conciencia de ello, pues no había sido capaz de admitirlo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_-Basta de fingir Marthea, ¿por qué no eres valiente y me lo niegas?-la arrinconó Axedrien, mientras la mujer bajaba la cabeza, sin verle los ojos._

_-Ya te lo he negado, y lo vuelvo hacer, así que déjame en paz o te mando a juicio en la Corte de Ceiles, Lord Axedrien Axul-fue la respuesta de ella, aunque contestaba sin verle por temor a ser descubierta. Había pecado y lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Se había enamorado del guardián de su persona, pero pensaba que encerrándose en el fuego y en que tenía que mantener sus obligaciones podría desaparecer lo que ella consideraba insensato._

_-Si, me lo has dicho muchas veces, pero jamás me has mirado a la cara, sé valiente y hazlo-decía él con desesperación, mientras le tomaba fuertemente la barbilla. Ella opuso resistencia, pero finalmente tomó uno de los jarros que tenía atrás lista para darle, pero le detuvo la profunda mirada de los ojos azules de Axedrien. Ya no tenía salida.- ¿Ves qué no eres capaz de decirme la verdad?_

_-No siento nada por ti, así que ya basta Axedrien, por favor solamente te haces daño y te engañas, ¿cómo yo podría sentir algo por ti?_

_-Ya te divertiste lo suficiente, así que ahora dime entonces ¿por qué te molestas ante las insinuaciones de Menae? ¿Por qué estás temblando en este momento? No creo que no me quieras Marthea, pero debes saber que yo te amo-dicho esto le tomó la barbilla y le besó suavemente en los labios, sin embargo pronto sintió el deseo de profundizar el beso, aunque esta vez se detuvo al sentir que el cuerpo de ella temblar, y como le corrían unas lágrimas por las mejillas. Ella salió corriendo, pero no sabía describir por que se sentía de dos formas tan distintas._

_Axedrien se quedó ahí, estático, culpable por haber pecado, haberle fallado a su hermana, haberla hecho llorar; pero con esa parte de su egoísmo satisfecho, por ser capaz de comprobar que ella le amaba. Sin duda eso lo hacía indescriptiblemente feliz, aunque sabía que se venían muchos problemas y que jamás sería feliz a su lado, pues el deber y la obligación que les daba el poder, les impedía para siempre su unión._

Me levanté con la frente llena de sudor, y casi vomito cuando me levanté. Tenía toda la camiseta mojada, pegada al cuerpo, pero seguía sin entender por que soñaba con Axedrien, y por que también soñaba con Marthea, pero la historia me llena totalmente de desconcierto. Ni siquiera sé por que me vienen estos sueños a mi mente, solamente sé que pasan con mucha frecuencia. Me dirigí a la ventana, con el humor de perros, además de que quería refrescarme un poco.

Me di un baño para despejarme las ideas, y en el momento en que me caía el agua caliente en el cuerpo, reflexionñe sobre las cosas que tenía que aclarar. Iba a irme hoy al Monte Akai, e iba a salvar a Hikaru, a mi hermano Zagato a pesar de que no sabía cual era su pecado.

Me puse una camiseta blanca y unos jeans, con unos zapatos negros, con la mayor calma que pude, pues ahora lo que menos quería era correr. Ya tendría la mentada noche para estar corriendo, por que hoy finalmente se acabaría mi trabajo. Aunque yo ya tenía mi veredicto, debía consultar a las Tres Jueces, pero ya sabía yo como convencer a Hikari y a Akari, ganadas las dos; Mitsuko se podía quedar con todo el favoritismo que le tenía a Amretsa.

Salí de mi habitación, con la disposición de contarle mis sueños a Clef, pues ahora él era en quien más confiaba; pues estamos en el mismo barco, en el mismo lío, aunque a ciencia cierta no sé si Clef se haya enamorado de alguien de aquí o si éste tan al filo como yo me encuentro.

Al llegar a su recibidor, o su sala de audiencias; me encontré con que se hallaba en una discusión con Ferio y con Presea, cosa que me hizo quedarme un rato al pendiente de la puerta.

-Basta ya Clef, no puedo seguir cubriendo tu papel si no me dices que demonios ocurre, además no puedo creer que confíes más en Lantis que en nosotros-esa era la voz de Ferio, que seguramente fue el responsable de darle un golpe al escritorio.

-Confío en Lantis por que sus circunstancias y lo que yo he visto con mi poder, además de que el asunto que nos metió en esto, me ha demostrado que es digno de confianza-respondió Clef tranquilamente, como siempre.

-Lamentablemente, creo que esta vez no podemos basarnos solamente en tu juicio, simplemente basta con El Heraldo de Batat , sabes que es un tema tan prohibido y que significa atentar contra lo que ha puesto Menae, y contra lo que creemos de Marthea-esta vez fue Presea, lo que me sorprendió; pues ella nunca había mostrado dudas de las palabras de Clef.

-Presea, conozco tus dudas y conozco que te debes a la zona de Menae, pero si el Heraldo existe, no creo que sea por que sí, por favor abre los ojos, y ve más allá. Hemos sido cruelmente engañados-respondió Clef con seriedad.

-No creo que...

-¿Qué es lo que no crees Ferio? ¿Qué han sido engañados? No sólo ustedes si no en Autozam hemos sido engañados, es tiempo de que descubramos la verdad y que detengamos esta guerra sin sentido, por más ridículo que suene lo que acabo de decir-le interrumpí, entrando con estrépito a la habitación, pues escuchar que no creían en la posibilidad de que dudaran de lo yo iba a defender con mi vida, me pudo mucho como si me hubiesen dado una patada en el estómago.

-¿Por qué habríamos de creerte?-preguntó el mocoso desafiándome.-Eres un desterrado, pero conservas muchos de los ideales de Autozam.

-Por que si no te encabezaras a una cruzada sin salida, en donde los Axul darán lo que considera el golpe final y esta vez será la batalla definitiva, y créeme perecerán las dos naciones, pues ninguna puede alzarse sobre la otra, o mucho menos sobrevivir. Las dos se dirigirán a un cauce sin retorno, ahora estamos a tiempo; solamente aclarando la historia; podemos acabar con el odio de ambos, mocoso.

-Sabes demasiado para ser un simple coronel Gathanriel-fue la respuesta del mocoso.-Dame una prueba de que puedo confiar en ti.

-De acuerdo niño-respondí con frialdad.-Mi nombre es Lantis Axernei Axul, Lord Menor de los Axul, del vigésimo linaje; Comandante Superior de sus Fuerzas de Combate, y Dominador Primero del Fuego Negro.

-¿ERES LORD MENOR DE LOS AXUL? ¿TÚ ERAS ÉL QUÉ ANDABA ATRÁS DE TODOS LOS ATAQUES DE AUTOZAM? ¡TÚ SECUESTRASTE A MI HERMANA!-se me lanzó encima, pero Clef le detuvo con magia, mientras Presea se quedaba donde estaba.

-Entiende mocoso, si te lo he dicho es por que me has pedido una prueba de confianza. Número dos, yo no secuestre a tu hermana, y número tres no pienso negar que los peores ataques que le ha dado mi nación a la tuya, fueron bajo mi mando-permanecí quieto, aunque no le di importancia al hecho de que Ferio me estaba asesinando con la mirada, por que la verdad no me representaba peligro alguno.-Así que cálmate y demuestra la madurez que te corresponde.

-Bien, pero ¿quién no me dice qué planeas un complot contra nosotros?-fue la respuesta de Ferio ante mi confesión.

-De acuerdo mocoso, si planeara un complot lo último que haría sería revelarte quien soy. Por favor, no insultes mi intelecto ni me creas tan idiota-fue mi respuesta, sin dejar de verle con desdén a través del rabillo del ojo.

-Tiene razón Ferio, y yo le creo. En las pruebas de selección de las Kinas, no hubiese podido ser el Juez Supremo si no hubiese buscado nuestro beneficio; basta ver a Wuwein para entender que está haciendo lo correcto. Tiene mi apoyo Lord Lantis, aunque no sé como me perjudique eso después-dijo con seriedad Presea, con un tono que nunca le había oído en mi estadía aquí, e incluso creo que Clef tampoco por que le vio bastante sorprendido.

-Presea, de verdad no es necesario que renuncies a…

-No estoy renunciando a mi lealtad con Menae, pero si hay algún asunto que pueda acabar con esta guerra idiota, yo estaré con él, pues no quiero más sufrimiento para mi gente-interrumpió ella a Clef, mientras cruzaba los brazos y veía hacía al jardín.- Yo quiero ayudarle, Lantis.

-No me hables de usted, por que no me agrada ni siquiera mis allegados me hablan así Presea. Respecto a la ayuda, me alegra mucho pero es algo que debo hacer solo-respondí realmente satisfecho de que se pudiera contar en mi a pesar de que supieran mi verdad, pero no podía ponerlos en tal riesgo; pues el Heraldo de Batat es un tema tabú para los Kinas, y no quería que les penaran por ello.- Clef, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Presea, lleva a Ferio con los demás Uhae…y sé que no dirás nada por que he activado el sortilegio de este cuarto-dijo Clef finalmente, cuando Presea tomó del brazo a Ferio para salir. El mocoso se le quedo viendo con desdén con sus ojos de color ámbar, y salió furioso tras de Presea, no sin antes decir que no pensaba decir ni una palabra.

Después de que salieron, Clef sonrió , mientras yo tomaba asiento enfrente de su escritorio.

Después de contarle mi sueño, Clef se dirigió a la ventana, pensativo, mientras yo permanecía en silencio con la mirada perdida en el sol que se hallaba en todo su auge.

-Eso confirma muchas de mis sospechas, pero no puedo explicarte por que tienes tú estos sueños, ni mucho menos cuál es su finalidad.

-¿Cuáles son tus sospechas?-pregunté, mientras permanecía con mi expresión seria, aunque la verdad no me podía decir mucho que yo no supiera, ni siquiera sabía por que diantres se lo había contado, pero mi hermano me había enseñado, que en cualquier situación, por muy peligrosa que fuera tenía que confiar en algo, aunque él ya no cumplía sus enseñanzas, pues ahora desconocía el motivo de sus silencios y soledad. Supongo era en parte por que el lugar me había cambiado, y las circunstancias.

-Mira, es difícil comenzar por que no tengo a ciencia cierta las ideas definidas y concretas en mi cabeza, pero puedo decirte las cosas sueltas que he comenzado a pensar. Pienso en primera que Axedrien rompió los antiguos códigos de ese momento al enamorarse de la que era Señora del Fuego, eso es bastante obvio podría decirse, pero para los antiguos Ceiles significaba un total rompimiento del deber y de la obligación; pues es bastante conocido que rendirse; como decirle a los "impulsos de la carne"-dijo esto como si hubiera masticado las palabras y no las pudiese digerir del todo-es un peligro para nuestro poder, y obviamente lo iba a ser para la Señora del Fuego, pues no iba a poder mantener la enorme fuerza por la que se le había encomendado su cargo. Por lo que me dices, y me sorprende que te sea tan claro en el sueño, ella también se había enamorado de su guardián, y como supondrás amar en esas circunstancias es un pecado, pues el sentimiento; tengo entendido hace que pierdas muchos rasgos de conciencia, y de cordura; así que se convirtió en una circunstancia imperdonable. Lo que no entiendo es como empezó lo de la secta secreta de Menae, ni que tiene que ver con que ocultaran el Heraldo. Eso sigue siendo una laguna, pero por suerte lo averiguaremos pronto. Por lo mientras tenemos a alguien de su secta a nuestro favor, pero mucho me temo que te has arriesgado bastante al decirles la verdad.

-No lo considero así, aunque el hecho todavía me perturba; sin embargo quiero que se formen una opinión distinta a la que tienen de nosotros, pues mucho me equivoco pero nos ven como seres salvajes y sedientos por matarlos, así que si era la forma de ganarme su confianza, no me importa-respondí con franqueza incorporándome de aquel asiento, mientras Clef permanecía silencioso en su silla, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el fino escritorio.

-Una cosa antes de irte Lantis, dado que tienes que prepararte; pues hoy das a conocer a nuestra Kina Marthea; ¿serías capaz de pecar cómo lo hizo Axedrien?-me miró con interés con sus ojos claros clavados en mi, aunque no parecía que me inculpara, si no que actuaba como si buscara un consejo.

-La verdad no sé, pero creo que sí; aunque suene increíble para un Lord con tanto poder y apego por su nación-respondí vacilante, sin dejar pasar que a él se le entristecía la mirada.

-Suerte, y espero que tengas un veredicto justo-se levantó, mientras yo le agradecía y salía de la habitación

A veces me preguntaba por que Clef hacía preguntas totalmente ajenas al sentido del Heraldo, como si escondiese algo; pero decidí que lo único que estaba haciendo era ganarme un pase directo con cualquiera capaz de tratar seres locos y paranoicos como yo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Estaba bastante alterada en esos momentos, aunque no podía dejar de agradecer el hecho de que ya no había soñado con esa frase; sin embargo ahora soñaba con cosas mucho más movidas y que me dejaban con el estómago totalmente revuelto.

Había soñado cosas relativas a Emeraude, y a la Marthea; sin olvidar a su asesino Axedrien, aunque ahora ya no lo concebía como el malvado, si no que me había formado otra opinión de él, pues en ningún momento mostraba en mis sueños ganas de matar a la Señora Marthea.

Respecto a Emeraude, soñé que estaba sufriendo demasiado; aunque no sabía exactamente el porqué, me dolía mi corazón de solo pensar en que había un motivo, aunque no lo conociera. Deseé ayudarla, pero por alguna cosa rara en mi subconsciente supe que ya no tenía salida al camino que escogió. Me dan escalofríos sólo de pensarlo, mas me desconcierta que nunca parece arrepentida de lo que la había llevado a la muerte. Simplemente, parecía lista para morir, como si nunca lo hubiese puesto en duda.

Me había levantado bastante desconcertada, aunque eso se había vuelto demasiado común en mi persona, pero fue grande mi sorpresa al comprobar que había una cosa blanca saltando por todos lados en mi habitación. Era una cosa tan mona y esponjosa como no podían hallarse dos en nuestro mundo. Mokona.

-¿Qué? ¿Vienes a disculparte por haberme dejado sola estos días? Te voy a jalar las orejas más de lo que hace Presea, ven acá malvada-y comenzamos una persecución por toda mi habitación, aunque debo de reconocer que se mueve con mucha agilidad. Sin embargo, le tendí una pequeña trampa y por fin pude jalarle las orejas. Me alegraba tener algo que me recordara a mi inocencia o a lo que era, antes de los sueños sin sentido y de la llegada de Lantis. Mokona permanecía con su pupupu mientras le estiraba sus orejas y cachetes con gran diversión, intentando olvidarme de mis problemas por unos cuantos instantes; cosa que solía sucederme a menudo con ella cuando mis "enormes" problemas eran peleas con Umi por decirme inmadura.

-Hikaru, me ha mandado Wuwein por ti, dice que ahora sí…¡Mokona! ¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo? Ven acá- Umi entro de repente a mi habitación y empezó a perseguir al animalito, olvidándose unos instantes de mi, lo que me di tiempo de vestirme. Esta vez, escogí unos jeans y una blusa de mangas largas color rojo, pues me sentía ridícula yendo tan elegante cuando Umi solo llevaba una camiseta azul bastante sencilla, su largo cabello en una coleta y una falda ligeramente encima de las rodillas. Se veía tan linda que sentí envidia. ¿Cómo demonios yo tenía que ser tan común y ella parecer un ángel? La vida era injusta.-Esta cosa, no se deja atrapar por nada, pero ¡ME LA COMERÉ!-Umi reía , mientras la pobre Mokona veía asustada a Umi y corría por toda la habitación.

-Par de locas-dije yo riendo, al tiempo que Mokona se escondía entre mis brazos.-Vamos Mokona, Umi no te comerá.

-¿Quién te dijo que no?-preguntó ella, haciendo voz de ultratumba.

-Anda vamos, por que creo que te urge el desayuno, sirve que llevamos a Mokona a hacer su aparición estelar-sonreí, dirigiéndome a la puerta, pero para mi sorpresa estaba ahí; parado con desdén en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, y tan…guapo como siempre. Miraba con escaso interés el pasillo, con la mirada perdida, mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabellera negra como el carbón. Traté de salir haciendo el menor ruido posible, pero Mokona me delató con su pupupu. Vaya momento para ser inoportuna. Él volteó y me escudriñó con sus ojos azules, con la cara totalmente seria.

-Hikaru, tengo que hablar contigo-me dijo con total frialdad.

Yo simplemente me quede estática, sin saber si huir despavorida o afrontar la realidad que me abrumaba.

**Notas de Ady:** Lo lamento por tardarme cerca de un milenio, pero nunca me gustaba como quedaba este capítulo, siempre se me hacía muy soso, pero ahora ya me gusto más. Espero actualizar más seguido, pero la verdad no prometo mucho jijiji por que me he quedado muchas veces sin inspiración. Crítica constructiva y destructiva es bienvenida, y no se vale asesinarme (aunque tengan listas las dagas ¬¬) .


	8. Capítulo 8:La nueva Kina Marthea

**Capítulo 8: La nueva Kina Marthea.**

"_**Incluso, aunque fuera mi obligación sólo amar al fuego que era mi elemento, no pude evitar que mi débil corazón le permitiera entrar a él"**_

Bastaba verme para saber que yo estaba muriéndome de los nervios, por que si he de ser sincera no había dejado de pensar en Lantis desde que me trató con desdén en los jardines, con la firme convicción de que era mucho mejor dejarlo en santa paz, pero supongo que el destino es caprichoso. Ahí lo tenía, al lado de mi puerta; deseando hablar conmigo.

-Si es que lo deseas así, si no; nadie te obliga- fue su respuesta al entender mi silencio, pero ello solamente me puso en un debate mayor, por que; por una parte deseaba hablar con él pero por otra quería empujarlo y salir corriendo. Creo que en el fondo no he madurado.

-Pues…esto…de verdad… ¿cómo decirlo?-seguramente estaba dando una imagen de lo más ridícula, pues las palabras se me trababan en la boca, pero a decir verdad la única que me veía era Umi, a la que empezaba a ponérsele el rostro de color escarlata.

-Hikaru ¿te disculpo con Wuwein?-fue lo único que dijo, aunque sé que lo estaba haciendo por que Clef la reprendió por su conducta hacía Lantis, pero a pesar de ello no podía imaginarme la cantidad de insultos que pasaban por su cabeza. Ante la idea sentí como me subía el color a la cara y seguramente se teñía del color de la grana.

-Esto…si…no…verás…es que

-¿Vienes conmigo o no?-fue su respuesta insistente a mi tartamudeo, pero la verdad es que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, y las que me salían requerían un gran valor de mi parte. Era bastante estresante.

-No la presiones es…pedazo de…-Umi también batallaba con su autocontrol, en especial por que desde que veía a Lantis le daban ganas de decirle hasta de que se iba a morir, pero la entendía por que solía ser muy sobre protectora conmigo y con Fuu.- Gathanriel…

-Umi, discúlpame con la Niux Wuwein, pero debes decirle que estaba hablando por petición suya con el Juez Supremo-saqué mi seriedad de quién sabe donde, por que en el fondo estaba muriéndome de los nervios, además de que no tenía ni una pizca, sin embargo creo que a veces puede más el orgullo que el mismo miedo, o que cualquier otra emoción.

-Bueno, de cualquier forma ten cuidado y tú, pedazo de escoria dónde le toques uno sólo de sus cabellos o hagas que salga una sola lágrima me la pagarás en serio-dijo Umi dándole golpes en el pecho a Lantis con su dedo, mirándolo con furia. A decir verdad, ella no se veía tan bajita como yo a su lado por que media como una cabeza más.

-Te prometo no hacer nada-respondió él con la misma seriedad y de forma gélida. Sin duda era bastante incómodo, pero los dos tenían un carácter bastante fuerte. Yo preferí quedarme callada, y dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Umi, la que se dirigió al comedor.

Yo comencé a caminar sin saber exactamente a donde ir, pero de inmediato él me alcanzó. Estúpidas piernas más largas que las mías.

-¿No pensarás hablar si no voy a tu lado? Al menos en este momento no se me ocurre como-dijo él ácidamente, cosa que no favorecía mucho a mi genio. Definitivamente esto va a ser largo, aunque si soy sincera no sé a que le tengo tanto miedo, a fin de cuentas es una charla, una simple y sencilla charla, nada más. Ahora tengo que convencer de ello a mi cabeza.

-Pues ve buscando un método, por que no se me ocurre otra forma-fue mi respuesta, sorprendiéndome de ella, pues nunca en mi vida había sido agresiva, cosa que me traía burlas constantes de parte de Ferio y de Umi.

-Deja de hacer escándalos ridículos y escúchame por lo que más quieras…

Esto me hizo voltear, por que si he de admitirlo me desarmó por completo.

-No me hagas esto-le miré con pesar, por que sabía que él me había ganado la guerra, por el momento.

-No pretendo herirte, simplemente te estoy protegiendo-respondió él con seriedad, viendo para otro lado, de hecho; miraba hacía la ventana, donde se mostraba como el jardín recibía los rayos del sol, que comenzaban a surgir con todo su esplendor. Las flores se hallaban abiertas, impregnando el ambiente con su aroma, a lo lejos se veía como jugaban los pajarillos en la fuente que coronaba el jardín, de dónde manaba agua pura y cristalina, de hecho; dudo que haya agua más pura que la que se hallaba en esa fuente. Algunos de los Kinas y las Niux se hallaban afuera, llenando el jardín de risas o de gritos que eran constantemente silenciados por los Kinas mayores y los Uhae. Parecía como si no estuviéramos en guerra, cómo si fueran tiempos de paz, pero supongo que tras mil años de guerra, la nación simplemente ya no conoce la diferencia, pues para ellos ya es normal.-Míralos, ignorantes de lo que ocurre, nadie sólo algunos sabemos la dificultad del problema.

-¿Eso forma parte de lo qué me estás protegiendo?-respondí, mientras me colocaba a lado suyo, de forma espontánea, pues ya no podía luchar contra lo que sentía.

-Lamentablemente sí, pero hay otras cosas peores de las que te estoy protegiendo, incluyendo de mí.

¡Demonios! Ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él, y ahora me iba a alejar de su lado, pues después de todo yo estaba violando el código tan valioso de nuestro pueblo, pues me había enamorado de otra cosa que no fuera mi señora o de los de mi raza. Y no tenía la menor duda de que no lo supiera.

-¿De ti? Dime por que…-aunque lo decía en un susurro, mis ojos estaban a punto de llorarme, y tenía un nudo en la garganta, deseando lo que fuera para que él no me alejara de su lado, aunque muy en el fondo yo sabía que no lo lograría aunque hiciera lo imposible. Las cosas estaban planeadas de una forma, y yo no podía atentar contra lo que yo tantos años había creído bueno y correcto.

-Hay cosas que es mejor no saber, Hikaru-fue su única respuesta.- Así que deseo que por tu bien, te mantengas lo más lejos que puedas de mí. Me he convertido en una persona bastante peligrosa, así que va a ser lo mejor-dicho esto se fue. No era el hecho de que no me acompañara a la mesa, no era el hecho de que ya no me ofreciera su amabilidad y su sonrisa, ni la protección que siempre me había dado, era el hecho en el que él mismo me decía adiós. Renunciar a lo que se quiere es difícil, pero por lo menos tomaste esa decisión, pero es mucho más duro decir adiós cuando aquello a lo que se quiere, te aleja de él mismo.

Corrí hacía los bellos jardines de la mansión, tan blanca, tan encantadora, tan llena de ese haz de luz que antes me hacía comprender que este era mi sitio, ahora me repudiaba, como si ella misma supiera el pecado del que pronto yo misma me acusaría. Los jardines estaban llenos de los Kinas leales, aquéllos que no sospechaban de nada, aquéllos que sonreían, gritaban, y charlaban en aquél bello paisaje.

-Señorita Hikaru, veo que por fin la veo sola en los jardines-era Amretsa, con aquél tono dulce que jamás me convencía. Tuve que contener mis lágrimas por ella, a pesar de que éstas deseaban con fervencia nublar mis ojos.

-Sí, ya tiene mucho que nos disfruto de los jardines de la mansión, aunque la verdad se me había olvidado que eran hermosos, en especial los tulipanes, por no mencionar las flores brillantes-sonreí, por que por un lado aunque no me inspirara ninguna confianza ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pues trataba de ser amable.

-Me alegro que haya decidido darse una vuelta, pero dígame tenía entendido que la Niux Wuwein la había citado para el desayuno, pero usted no se ha presentado.

-Me sorprende tu preocupación por mí, pero ya he mandado disculpas a Wuwein con mi querida Umi-sonreí sin dejar de contemplar como el agua caía de la hermosa fuente de Ceiles. Hoy era el gran día en que Lantis escogería a nuestra nueva Kina Marthea, a la que esperábamos con ansias desde la desaparición de Emeraude. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que ella había estado aquí, pero yo por una extraña razón no podía resignarme a la idea de que estaba muerta, algo en mí se negaba a creerlo, a pesar de lo imposible para mantener la esperanza.

-Bueno, supongo que la amabilidad nunca pasará de moda aquí en la Mansión Kina, sin embargo la guerra comienza afuera, con los humanos, no con nosotros.

-¿Guerra? Ese término es nuevo para mí, sobre todo en la ciudad-la verdad si era una sorpresa, las guerras no eran un tema común entre los que eran los humanos. Ellos nos veían como sus eternos protectores. La sola idea de que contemplaran la guerra como una posibilidad era altamente desesperante y por supuesto, apremiaba a elección de la nueva Kina Marthea. De alguna forma aunque inesperado, ahora pensándolo lentamente era de esperarse; nosotros no sentíamos la falta de estabilidad de Cephiro por que nuestra magia era muy fuerte, pero los humanos, no tenían esa misma suerte, y a pesar de que protegíamos la ciudad con toda la fuerza que era posible; no era lo mismo sin tener un soporte, la columna central que lo sostuviera firmemente.

-Es verdad señorita, por lo menos esos son los rumores, aunque no me sorprendería, después de todo; pocos aguantan mil años de incertidumbre. La población ha sido demasiado paciente señorita, no podemos esperar que lo sigan haciendo-sonrió Amretsa, ante mi cara de compunción.

En esos momentos, yo no sospechaba de la amenaza latente que se había comenzado a formar debajo del agua, silenciosa, sigilosa a todos nosotros, sin embargo tengo la duda si solamente yo no lo había detectado dado mi característica ingenuidad. Sin duda, hubiera podido hacer algo más…

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Aunque había hecho lo correcto, no me sentía para nada contento. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ponerse tan difíciles? Supongo que no siempre lo correcto para las normas es lo correcto para nuestra humanidad.

Sin embargo ahora no podía preocuparme por eso, tenía obligaciones para con los Kinas, y para con los Axul. Me tenía que dirigir en el jardín de la mansión y empezar el ritual de Selección de Marthea.

Me dirigí hacía el sitio donde reposaba la fuente de Ceiles, después de decir unas palabras ante la vista de las Niux, los Uhae y los demás Kinas, finalmente la Fuente hizo salir una brillante esfera azul, que poco a poco comenzó a elevarse en los cielos, y formó una esfera luminosa de un material parecido al cristal, para aislarnos del bosque y de la Ciudad de Cephiro. Ahora era oficial. La futura Kina Marthea sería escogida a la madrugada.

Los demás me contemplaban con interés, a pesar de que mi intuición me había hecho darme cuenta que no era del agrado de muchos. Era en parte por mi extraña costumbre hacía preservar mi soledad, costumbre en la que no incluía a Hikaru, por que me agradaba demasiado su compañía. Incluso más de lo que hubiera sido mejor para ella, o para mí.

Finalmente, una línea dorada se elevó en lo alto, hasta llegar a rozar a la esfera, donde la luz se dividió en las tres regiones: en la región de Akai, en la región de Midoriro y en la región de Aoi. Era simple cuestión de esperar hasta las tres de la mañana, ahí se daría mi veredicto junto con el de la Fuente de Ceiles. Ahora, ellas de nuevo tendrían que demostrar la belleza y fuerza de su alma. Aquí todo podía cambiar. Eso era lo especial, y la razón por las que las nueve Niux se mantenían hasta el final.

Después de activar el sistema de la Fuente, y de ver como el haz de luz se unía junto con el mío que era de un color azul intenso, pude volver a mi estado de calma, anunciar que la Fuente ya se había unido a mí para su veredicto, yo me sentía demasiado agotado por tanta atención, así que me retire y los demás reunidos volvieron a su platica.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Gathanriel, aunque no lo hace tanto el hecho de que me ignores-Amretsa me había atacado sorpresivamente por la espalda, acaparando con sus brazos lechosos mi cuello, era una sensación bastante incómoda, en especial cuando los hermosos rubíes que tenía Hikaru como ojos me contemplaban en esos momentos. Me sentía tan miserable y pecador, pero era mi culpa, y tenía que asumir las consecuencias, si la quería en algo.

-Lo lamento, pero me entretienen otros asuntos- respondí con la mayor frialdad posible, evitando ver a toda costa a Hikaru, cosa que de seguro a Amretsa no le debió pasar desapercibida, por que pude observar por que sus ojos rojos se llenaron de petulancia y de vanidad.-Me retiro, Lady. Nos veremos en la selección.

-¿Es una cita?-preguntó ella con aire seductor, de tal forma que hizo que mi piel se erizara del miedo. Ni siquiera Tatra me hablaba de esa forma. Sin duda, me tenía que mantener con los ojos muy abiertos con respecto a ella.

-Me disculpo-me libré de su agarre como pude, creo que con cierta rudeza y me fui.

A pesar de esa muestra, ella no estaba decepcionada, en su mirada brillaba la petulancia y la vanidad. Comencé a pensar en la prudencia de no acercarme mucho a ella. Mi cuerpo detectaba que era peligrosa, y casi nunca me fallaban ese tipo de intuiciones.

Caminé hasta mi banco, sentándome para intentar establecer comunicación con Zagato, sin embargo, algo me alteró y mis pensamientos se fueron hacia otra dirección…

_-Axedrien, hermano mío; no es necesario que luches en contra de ello, si Marthea es una buena Señora de los Elementos, se le permitirá la renuncia a ser la Señora del Fuego. Sé que la amas, hermano mío, y tanto yo como la Señora del Viento, nos podemos dar cuenta de la naturaleza de sus sentimientos…_

_-Axulian, hermana, no deseo que te veas involucrada en mi pecado. Yo ya he tomado mi decisión, pero deseo como última voluntad que nadie de nosotros lo sepa, ni siquiera mi hermano amado ni mi adorado padre, he de morir; es el precio que he decidido pagar hermana mía-Axedrien lo vio con tristeza, dentro del océano que tenía como ojos. Axulian sabía que para el pecado de su hermano, no había salvación, por que Ceiles era demasiado claro, pero por lo menos; si podía abstenerse hasta que a Marthea se le permitiera renunciar, podría ser feliz, pero quizá tenía que alejarse de la zona, pero por lo menos serían felices…_

_-Pequeña Axulian, sé una gran Señora, la mejor, jamás, nunca permitas que nada te detenga, rige a tu voluntad, manipula el don que se te ha dado para aquello que consideres justo y sabio, por lo menos es lo único bueno que puedo hacer por ti, dedicarte estas últimas palabras de sabiduría. Nunca dudes de mi aprecio por ti, aunque sea tarde para mí; perdóname por mi pecado-Axedrien abrazaba a su hermana menor con lágrimas en sus centellantes ojos azules, que poco a poco perdían el brillo característico de aquél que dominaba el Fuego Negro, por encima del agua._

_Observaba con detenimiento el atardecer, recordando en el color anaranjado de éste, como Marthea los contemplaba con sumo interés, y como se reflejaba este color en su suave piel blanca, pero sin ser pálida. Nunca olvidaba como se agitaba su negro cabello al viento, ni como sus ojos rojos lo miraban con tristeza, que a pesar de sus malas maneras, ella no podía ocultarlos._

_Ni siquiera sabía como se había enamorado de ella, quizá fuera por que ella no buscaba nada de él, o por que siempre le había atraído aquello que no podía obtener, pero en estos momentos, creía que se había pasado con sus atracciones._

_-Hermano, he escuchado lo que le has dicho a Axulian-una voz grave, que él distinguió como la de Hianlen, su hermano menor lo miraba con los brazos cruzados, con los ojos violáceos fríos y sin expresión alguna._

_-Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas-sonrió tristemente Axedrien, contemplando sin temer los ojos duros de su hermano. Ambos se miraron fijamente, por que no eran necesarias las palabras, todo lo podían expresar con la mirada._

_-No es necesario que me des lecciones de educación, después de todo ¿qué me puede preocupar la caballerosidad, si has cometido el pecado más grave de todos? _

_-Supongo que no soy quién para decirte que hacer Hianlen. Ya no tengo esa dignidad, sin embargo, quizá sea hasta estúpido de mi parte, pero no me pienso arrepentir de lo que ha pasado-respondió Axedrien sin alterarse, a pesar de que en su semblante se notaba la culpabilidad._

_-Tienes razón Axedrien, ¿cómo podrías arrepentirte de qué nos has llevado al caos a toda la familia por tu decisión? No se me ocurre cómo…-ironizó el joven Hianlen, que caminaba de un lado a otro en aquella sala. El atardecer estaba a punto de dar paso al crepúsculo, y los últimos rayos de un sol que parecía teñido de sangre, les alumbraba el rostro, en medio de aquél jardín rodeado de flores azules y blancas, como los colores del agua. _

_-El sol se tiñe de rojo, supongo que sabe que he de morir pronto-fue la sentencia de Axedrien, que miraba absorto como el sol dejaba de existir._

_-No creo que anuncié solamente tu muerte, el atardecer se ha teñido de rojo durante unos días, creo que anuncia una mayor cantidad de sangre…-sentenció el chico, mirando con tristeza la cara de su hermano mayor, con tristeza en sus ojos violáceos._

Había vuelto de mi sueño, aunque en sí no había dormido en el jardín, simplemente el hecho de recordar mis cosas, me hacía tener esas visiones. Me desesperaba ver la vida de mi antepasado, pero era bastante alentador que esas cosas me guiaban más al camino del Heraldo de Batat, a una verdad que yo ansiaba descubrir.

Me incorporé del pequeño banco de mármol, antes de que llegara la noche, pues tenía una serie de compromisos que cumplir. Muy a mi pesar, así que era tiempo de por el momento, guardar las apariencias por un tiempo.

Me encontré a Presea jugando con las flores que se acumulaban en la fuente enorme que coronaba a la parte trasera del jardín. Vestía ya la túnica blanca de las Niux, incluso ya tenía su tiara puesta, con el cabello color miel suelto. Esa noche había dejado su coleta.

-Buenas tardes Lantis, veo que no te has preparado-dijo al observar mi ropa informal.- No te culpo, se que este ritual es bastante tedioso para los que son extraños para nuestras tradiciones.

-Vaya, me sorprende que a pesar de lo que sepas de mí, me trates con tanta tolerancia-respondí con calma, a la mujer que me miraba con tranquilidad.

-No eres más culpable que yo, o que cualquiera; todos somos los que hemos cultivado este odio. Aunque debo decirte, que incluso aunque la historia de Marthea y Axedrien haya sido distinta, quedaría mucho para reparar. Las guerras duelen más que los hechos.

-¿Segura qué tienes veinte años?-comenté con una ligera sonrisa, observando con detalle las flores con las que jugaba.

-Sí, estoy totalmente segura-sonrió, aunque no sé como se habrá tomado mi pregunta.- Simplemente es que llevamos tanto tiempo en la guerra, que no puedo decir que me sea sencillo de asimilar que descubrir la verdad, cambie el daño y el odio que nos tenemos entre las naciones.

-Supongo que tendrás razón, pero igual podemos acabarla de una vez por todas, antes de que nos hagamos más daño-fue mi respuesta, mientras veía como comenzaban a brillar las primeras estrellas de aquella noche.

-¿Escogerás a Wuwein verdad? No me extrañaría, incluso su alma a crecido demasiado en estos días, solamente había visto ese hermoso corazón en la desaparecida Emeraude…

-No puedo decirte eso, pero quizá puede que nos hallemos ante una sorpresa. La vida da muchas vueltas, y es bastante complicada, entonces; todo puede cambiar en lo que menos te esperas.

-Supongo que tienes razón…espera, hay alguien aquí-Presea puso un dedo en sus labios, pidiéndome silencio, a lo que yo asentía, pues también había percibido el ruido.-Falsa alarma, era sólo un ave al parecer.

Ojalá así fuera, pues escondíamos para nosotros un secreto mucho más oscuro que la misma noche.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Tenía muchas preocupaciones por mi cabeza, demasiadas a decir verdad; mi mundo perfecto e ingenuo de dieciocho años se había transformado en poco más de un mes. Era increíble lo rápido que había comenzado todo, incluso parece tan lejano que si alguien me preguntase que era de mí el último mes, podría decirle que me habían pasado muchas cosas.

Necesitaba sentir que estaba todo bien, pero mientras más lo hacía; más recordaba que nada lo estaba, que mi cabeza y mis sentimientos eran un absoluto caos, cuando antes estaban en perfecta sintonía. Mi única preocupación hasta ahora había sido proteger a todos con mi fuerza, aunque no fuese la mejor ni la más hábil, puesto yo sabía lo que costaba esta guerra; sin embargo ahora eso ya no tiene la misma importancia. En ese sentido entendía por que nos prohibían amar a los que no eran de los nuestros, por que después de amarlos, ya no podemos vivir para nuestro pueblo ni para nuestra gente, sólo para nuestros corazones y para la persona que amamos. Nos volvemos egoístas y desapegados a nuestro deber, y para cualquier antepasado de Ceiles, dejar a un lado el deber es una falta tan grave que merece la muerte.

Podemos amar a uno de los nuestros por que cuidar a lo que ellos aman se convierte en nuestra misión, por lo cuál seguimos defendiendo a nuestra gente. Pero los extranjeros no lo saben, ni se preocupan por los nuestros, por lo cuál se vuelve un delito.

Por eso he pecado, y aunque no me arrepiento más que por fallar a mis hermanos y a Emeraude en el hecho de que no podré protegerlos a todos, eso es lo que más me da miedo al morir, cómo sé que tendré que hacerlo en cuanto se descubran mis sentimientos. Nunca tuve miedo a morir, pero morir por mi egoísmo y no por proteger, eso era lo que me mataba.

Caminé despacio con estas ideas en mi cabeza, viendo cada Kina que me saludaba o me dedicaba una sonrisa, como me despreciaría cuando se viera mi delito.

Muchos sonreían expectantes con la Tercer Noche, por que lo cierto es que en todo Cephiro y en Fahren se celebraban grandes fiestas por la nueva Kina. Yo había asistido a algunos festejos cuando se escogió a Emeraude con mis hermanos. Sin embargo de lo único que me acuerdo es de las hermosas vestimentas de telas finas o coloridas, los olores de comida y de la gran cantidad de luces que decoraban todos los lugares.

En estos momentos Umi y Fuu se acercaron hablando si era mejor hacer lámparas de hielo flotante o dejar las luces flotando con pedazos de hielo cortado en forma de alguna figura. De hecho eran bastante buenas en el asunto de la decoración, incluso podríamos decir que parecían haberse dedicado a ello toda la vida juntas. A mi me tocaba la tarea de encender todo lo que ellas preparasen, además de asegurarme de que fuera fuego frío, una variedad que necesitaba mucho poder. Podríamos decir que ese era mi único talento especial.

-Oye Hikaru, no decidimos cuales luces serían mejores, las esferas o las figuras, la verdad hemos probado en el bosque y las dos nos parecen bastante buenas, aunque al pedirle ayuda a Mari, casi nos quemamos por que la pobre no podía mantener el control del fuego frío- esa era Umi, cuyo carácter había mejorado bastante estos últimos días.- ¿Tú qué opinas Hikaru?

-A mí me gustan más las esferas, además creo que es lo que nos queda mejor-sonreí, mientras Umi y Fuu asentían, agradeciendo mi idea.

Umi conjuro las burbujas de hielo con rapidez, y cada una tenía tallada el emblema de los Kinas. Este hielo era más resistente que el cristal, y de color transparente, lo que permitía que la luz del fuego pudiera ser visible. Antes de que las esferas cayeran al suelo, Fuu conjuro el aire para hacerlas flotar, dando la sensación de que estábamos en un baño de burbujas, finalmente era mi turno; convoqué muchas esferas pequeñas que brillaban alegremente pero al tacto eran frías, como si se tocara algo tibio. Aquí yo tenía que reprimir toda emoción para no darle calor al fuego, y eso era la parte difícil.

Al final, toda la mansión parecía estar rodeada de lámparas pequeñas, dándole un aspecto bellísimo.

De los muros de la mansión ya colgaban pequeñas luces que flotaban armoniosamente, las que daban un brillo especial a las flores brillantes del jardín. Además los encantamientos agua, aire y fuego estaban representados por todo el jardín, el agua formaba muros que se sostenían y danzaban gracias a la ayuda del viento y el fuego, rodeaba a todo esto formando espirales que lucían maravillosas. La decoración estaba lista.

-Estoy asombrada, todo luce de maravilla, pero ¿cómo lo lograron?-pregunté atónita, viendo todo completamente ilusionada.

-Fue un poco complejo a decir verdad, y para lo del fuego te queríamos pedir ayuda, pero Mari se ofreció tanto que pensamos que sería mejor dejarte hablar a gusto con Gathanriel-me respondió Umi, pero no en el tono habitual con el que me regaña, si no con uno bastante preocupado. Sus ojos azules me miraban fijamente y finalmente, luego de ver a Fuu, y que esta asintiese con tristeza, me miro de nuevo a mí.- Después de todo, uno no puede huir ni mucho menos dejar de hablar con la persona amada.

Si pensé que las cosas no podían ir peor, me di cuenta en ese momento, que ahora sí, estaban peor.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

-Pensé que nos lo dirías antes Hikaru, por lo menos que confiarías en nosotras-ahora fue el turno de hablar de Fuu, la que seguía mirándome con sus ojos tristes.

-Ni yo misma lo sabía hasta hace poco, no fui consciente de mis sentimientos por que nunca había conocido semejante cosa, en tal magnitud-declaré más para mi persona que para mis amigas, que miraban entristecidas.-Supongo que me entregaran mañana u hoy, por lo menos me gustaría ver como Wuwein se convierte en todo lo bueno o hermoso que era Emeraude para mí…

-¿Escuche bien? ¿Dices qué te entregaremos? ¡Estás loca! ¿Nos crees capaces de semejante atrocidad?-Umi gritó como histérica, pero por primera vez, Fuu no la calmó ni mucho menos la detuvo como de costumbre, si no asintió a cada una de las palabras que gritaba Umi.-¡Somos tus amigas! ¿Dime cuál es el delito que has cometido?

-Me he enamorado de un aliado…

-¡Eres humana por todos los dioses!-gritó desesperada Umi, mientras yo me abrazaba fuertemente, llorando.- ¡No es pecado amar, el pecado es no admitirlo o censurarlo!

-Entonces, ¿callarán mi pecado? Pero eso las pone en peligro…

-Creo, señorita Hikaru que desde nos conocimos, a pesar de mi seriedad y del carácter agresivo de Umi juramos estar juntas hasta el final. Siempre hemos peleado con los Axul, pero creo que esa no era la verdadera prueba, ahora debemos enfrentarnos a nosotras mismas-Fuu habló con seriedad, y con educación como siempre, aunque en su rostro tranquilo y tono de voz, se notaba una firmeza que nunca le había escuchado.

-Gracias Umi, gracias señorita Fuu, muchas gracias-lloré, mientras las abrazaba a las dos. Por primera vez, el hecho de amar a Lantis ya no se me hacía tan pesado como antes. Ahora las cosas eran mejores. Aunque yo sabía que habría de morir tarde que temprano, aunque había fallado, sentí una calma que desde hacía mucho había dejado de sentir.

-Creo que es hora de que nos preparemos para la Tercer Noche ¿no lo creen?-preguntó Umi con alegría, rompiendo el abrazo.- Aunque creo que ya sé como vestiremos a Hikaru…

Las dos me miraron maliciosamente, mientras yo pensaba que quizá con ellas si tendría que temer por algo.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

-La corona me estorba Presea, además me veo ridículo-dije mientras la joven Niux trataba entre risas de hacer que me entrara una corona de plata con una gran joya de color azul al centro. Me había quitado el flequillo que siempre me cubría el rostro y con un poco de agua lo había echado hacía atrás. El atuendo no estaba tan mal, pero me sentía un soberano tonto.

-No te ves ridículo, te ves bien, además si le pregunto a Hikaru, ella me dirá lo mismo-sonrió con dulzura, mientras yo sentí que el alma me caía al suelo. ¿Cómo diablos se había dado cuenta? Enmudecí -¿Te sorprendí verdad? Debo admitir que cuando me di cuenta, yo también me sorprendí, pero supongo que era obvio. Tienen mucho más en común de lo que se imaginan.

-Eres demasiado observadora, pero dime ¿qué no es un pecado que los aliados se enamoren de los Kinas? -pregunté con cautela, pues no entendía que ella no me hubiera entregado.-Además si lo sabías, ¿por qué no me has entregado?

-No soy nadie para juzgar, además es una ley que yo considero absurda, al igual que en un tiempo lo hizo Emeraude, aunque ella nunca tuvo el valor para cambiarla-respondió ella con seriedad, mirando hacía la ventana.-Por ello quise ser Kina Marthea, para cambiar esas leyes tan absurdas, eso no ha hecho más que traer desgracias y tristezas para nosotros. Muchos han muerto por esa estupidez a lo largo de los mil años, además creo que eso fue lo que nos llevó a los mil años de esta absurda lucha.

-Dime Presea, ¿qué tanto sabes del Heraldo de Batat?-pregunté con curiosidad, pero ella simplemente sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Mucho más de lo que sabes, pero debo decirte que si te cuento ahora, no podrás escoger a la nueva Kina Marthea.

-Siempre encuentras la forma de escabullirte ¿verdad?-sonreí, mientras ella se aprovechaba de mi descuido para ponerme bien la corona ridícula. Mi cara de desagrado no hizo más que provocarle una carcajada.

-Te ves muy bien con esa corona, a pesar de que eres el primer Juez Supremo varón que la utiliza-sonrió ella sin darle la menor importancia a mi cara de enojo. Aparte de que me veía ridículo, estaba utilizando un accesorio para mujer. Maravilloso.-Deja de poner esa cara, Lantis pareces niño pequeño.

-¡No soy un pequeño!-grité, pero creo que me di cuenta de que me veía ridículo.-Perdona, pero es que en mi hogar siempre se me decía pequeño.

-Anda, déjame terminar, si no Hikaru no podrá ver lo guapo que estás-sonrió ella, pero su semblante cambio cuando vio mi mirada.-Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo…

-He decidido mantenerme alejado de Hikaru, mañana mismo parto para el Monte Akai por la búsqueda del Heraldo de Batat. No me he ido antes por mi deber de Juez Supremo, pero Clef ya ha autorizado mi salida.

-Creo, Lantis; que no debes negarte estar con la persona que amas, aunque este esa ley estúpida. Nadie tiene derecho a privarnos del amor. Aunque creo que no me deberías de hacer mucho caso, que yo por la misma razón decidí volverme Kina Marthea.

-¿Cómo qué por la misma razón?-pregunté con ingeniudad.- ¿Acaso tú, amas a alguien?

-Sí, lo amo con toda la fuerza de mí ser, pero debes conocer las condiciones de la Kina Marthea ¿verdad?

-No, sólo conozco algunas. Mis horas de estudio se avocaron muy poco a la Kina Marthea.

-La Kina Marthea debe vivir solamente para Fahren, Cephiro los Kinas y su gente, su corazón sólo debe de pertenecer a esto. Enamorarse significa la muerte para la que llegué a este rango.

-Eso es horrible-contesté apesadumbrado, aunque en el fondo no me sorprendía en lo absoluto.-Y dime ¿por qué no quieres amarlo?

-Por qué él también esta bajo la misma orden, además mucho o no me equivoco pero él, a pesar de todo, de las normas y de lo correcto e incorrecto, se enamoró de alguien más-sonrió con tristeza, mientras terminaba de arreglar la corona ridícula.-Te ves bien, no hagamos esperar al resto ¿quieres?

Me incorporé del asiento para no seguir viendo la corona, y me dirigí a la puerta. Sin embargo antes de girar, una enorme duda me asalto.

-Presea, ¿y si no eres electa Kina Marthea?-pregunté antes de salir.

-No te diré que me sorprendería, pero por lo menos tendrás a alguien que te acompañé al Monte Akai a buscar al famoso Aquewen Tarewed. También yo necesito olvidar mi pena.

Salimos de la habitación juntos, cada uno preocupado por el rumbo que habían tomado nuestros corazones, en silencio; como debía comportarse un guerrero.

Bajamos por las escaleras hacía donde estaban todos los demás, fingiendo una tranquilidad que no poseíamos.

Todos los Kinas estaban ahí, en el hermoso jardín de los Kinas, en silencio, esperando mi veredicto. Las Niux se hallaban alineadas en la Fuente de Ceiles, y Presea se unió a ellas, deseándome antes que mi juicio fuera sabio. Todos rodeaban a las jóvenes, que llevaban una túnica del color de su región. Mi vista se dirigió al cielo estrellado, que se podía reflejar a través de la bóveda que había hecho la Fuente de Ceiles en la mañana. Ahí estaban todos.

Respiré hondo y me dirigí hacía donde estaba Clef, él que se inclinó ante mí, ya que en esos momentos, la persona con más rango en ese lugar, era yo. Ironías de la vida.

Las lamparitas de hielo que flotaban a mi alrededor eran un espectáculo único en mi vida. En Azulian no las hacíamos tan bien decoradas. Además el jardín parecía una especie de bañera por ellas.

Las flores metálicas brillaban a su máximo esplendor, seguramente percibían la magia de la ocasión. Finalmente, volteé a ver a todos los Kinas y la joya azul que traía en la corona ridícula comenzó a brillar.

Las Tres Jueces me miraban expectantes, pero ya habían demostrado por que eran las jueces y ya estaban colocadas en un triángulo, cada una en una región.

-Kinas y defensores de Cephiro-las palabras salían en automático, por que yo no era capaz de semejante frialdad ni elegancia. No al menos en el estado en que me hallaba.-Esta noche su señora se reflejará ante ustedes. Han esperado el momento desde que el Kina Menae Clef dio inicio a La Tercer Noche. Hoy, la joven que demuestre la mayor fuerza en el alma y en armonía con un corazón puro y desinteresado sonreirá ante ustedes como su nuevo pueblo e hijos. Hoy, dejan de ser entes perdidos para pasar a la luz de su señora. Niux, muestren su alma a la Fuente de Ceiles y a mí, que he sido nombrado el Juez Supremo.

Las nueve mujeres desprendieron del medallón que traían en su pecho una luz blanca que se dirigió a la Fuente. La mía, a diferencia de las de ellas, era de color azul. Sentí como caía en un trance y todo se disolvía hasta que la luz de nosotros se proyectó a la bóveda. Las mujeres levitaron una ligera distancia del suelo, mientras perdían la conciencia de sus actos.

En ese lugar donde me hallaba, pude ver la esencia de cada una. Distinguí la de todas, eran sin lugar a dudas demasiado fuertes, sin embargo la que me llamó la atención dentro de ese universo que era azul intenso y que parecía hallarse lejos de Cephiro, era un aura sumamente poderosa, demasiado fuerte, llena de deseo, coraje, vanidad y desdén. Era la más fuerte sin duda alguna, pero tenía el corazón corrompido por esos sentimientos.

Otra, menos fuerte demostraba un corazón amable, lleno de bondad y calidez. No superaba la fuerza del aura anterior, pero era mucho más dulce y hermosa que esta. Ya habíamos encontrado a la futura Kina Marthea.

Ahora, un león iluminado por fuego corría a mi encuentro, en compañía de una hermosa ave que era impulsada por un viento suave y potente, y un dragón que se formaba a partir del agua, sobre la cual parecía volar.

El león me llamó más la atención que las otras dos criaturas. Era majestuoso, y sin duda impresionante. Su paso era ligero y grácil.

-_Axuliano_-escuché una voz grave, varonil y ronca, mientras yo sentía que se me hacía un nudo en la garganta-_Sé de tu origen, puedes ocultárselo a los Cephirianos, pero no a mí. No pienses que es pecado, pues aunque no seas Kina, eres hijo mío por dominar el fuego y el rayo. Soy el señor de la región de Akai en este sitio, rodeado de grandeza. Mis virtudes son la fuerza, la resistencia y la vida. En mi reinado, permanecerán estas virtudes sobre la Niux que has escogido._

_Ahora ella deberá fidelidad y la pasión del fuego que nace en su corazón al hermoso pueblo de Cephiro._

_Mis hermanos han decidido que la joven tiene las facultades del fuego muy marcadas, a pesar de su carácter dulce y gentil. El fuego es vida, y nadie mejor que la dulzura para otorgarla sabiamente._

_Has escogido bien Axuliano, de nuevo escogiste a mi amada hija, o debería decirte Axedrien, aquél que fue mi hijo más amado a pesar de no pertenecer a la familia que me rinde culto._

_-¿De qué hablas? Yo soy Lantis Axul, el hijo menor de Aveon y Jina Axul, antiguos reyes del dominio de Azulian. Nuestro elemento es el agua y Axedrien es antepasado mío. _

_-Puede que ahora lo seas, pero tu alma es inconfundible Axedrien, único de mis hijos al que doté del Fuego Negro, el más poderoso en su clase. Veo que la leyenda se hará realidad, aunque debo de admitir que ahora Marthea y los pueblos se hallan en mayor peligro que hace mil años, pero hijo mío, sé que puedo confiar en ti. Harás lo correcto y acabarás con esa guerra que nos destruye a mis hermanos y a mí._

_-No soy Axedrien, creo que eso es obvio. Solamente soy el Lord menor de los Axul, yo no puedo acabar con esta guerra…_

_-¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA DESAFIAR A TU CREADOR? YO CONOZCO A MIS HIJOS, SÉ QUE NACISTE CON ESE NOMBRE, PERO TU ALMA ES LA MISMA QUE LA DE MI HIJO AXEDRIEN. YO TE HICE DESPERTAR AHORA PARA QUE CUMPLAS LA PROFECÍA, MIS HERMANOS TAMBIÉN ESPERAN TU DESPERTAR. CALLA YA Y HAZ LO QUE SE HA DICTADO DE TI._

_-Debo nombrar a la Kina Marthea, eso es lo único que me corresponde. No soy un salvador ni mucho menos. Soy un mortal._

_-Algún día, hijo mío despertarás. La Kina ha sido señalada. Puedes regresar._

_-Nosotros, hermanos del señor del fuego, hemos dado nuestra aprobación. Regresa a tu dimensión Axuliano, y ayuda a nuestras hijas a su despertar._

_-Pero las Tres Jueces ¿qué pasa con su veredicto?_

_-Ellas son hijas nuestras y han escuchado nuestros deseos Axuliano, por lo cuál tendrás el apoyo de las tres, incluso de la joven Mitsuko._

Desperté de mi trance justo para observar que la luz que cubría a la nueva Kina Marthea con un halo y ante mi sorpresa, me encontré que la nueva aura de color rojo rodeaba a la persona que menos había esperado. Ni siquiera una de las Niux. Era la persona que menos quería que tuviera ese destino.

-Señores Kinas, Uhae y Niux. La nueva Kina Marthea es Hikaru Shido de la región de Akai- exclamó con alegría uno de los Uhae. Todos miraban incrédulos a Hikaru, que ahora reflejaba tristeza en sus ojos. Todos se inclinaban ante ella, pero yo me quedé estático, viéndola fijamente, mientras ella me devolvía la mirada asustada, sin reproche alguno, simplemente con tristeza y súplica. La había condenado.

Ahora sí que me podía tragar la tierra. Ahora mi destrucción estaba fijada y mi amor era prácticamente imposible.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Yo esa noche jamás pensé que dejaría de ser Hikaru Shido, pensé que iba a conocer a mi futura guía y señora, no que yo me iba a convertir en ella. Lo único que recuerdo es que todo se volvió confuso, sentí mi alma irse a otra parte, aunque yo no se lo pidiera, pero ella parecía ya saber mi destino. Sentí que entraba en contacto con el fuego pero no me asusto eso, si no que me sentí liviana, libre y envuelta por algo más cálido. Nunca pensé que al abrir mis ojos, me encontraría con que la luz roja me rodeara y que el Uhae proclamará mi nombre como la sucesora de Emeraude. Lantis me miraba con tristeza, mientras yo sentía que el corazón se me iba del cuerpo. Ahora si era un pecado. Lo amaba con toda mi alma, y sin embargo ahora me tenía que entregar a los Kinas, a mi pueblo, a protegerlos.

No quería estar en esa situación, jamás deseé eso para mí. Ahora Cephiro será mi hijo y yo tengo que protegerlo a costa de mi vida.

-Kina Marthea, debe escoger a su escolta-sonrió Clef con tristeza, aunque no pude entender en ese momento a que se debía su tristeza.-Cualquiera a quién usted escoja, dará la vida por usted.

-Deseo a Fuu Houoji, Umi Ryuzaki, y a Lant…

-Antes de que pronuncie mi nombre, sepa mi señora que yo rechazo el cargo-Lantis respondió con frialdad. Ni siquiera su rostro se hallaba conmovido, ahora parecía una máscara de hielo.

-¡No puede hacer eso señor Lantis! Qué un aliado sea nombrado guardia personal de la Kina Marthea es un honor por el cuál muchos morirían-dijo uno de los Uhae alarmado.

-Señor, el joven Lantis es perfectamente capaz de decidir eso, pues nadie puede forzar a nadie a defender a la señora, además Lantis anteriormente ha aceptado ser mi guardia personal, por lo cual no puede estar con la Kina Marthea.

-Me sorprende su lealtad hacía Clef señor Gathanriel-respondió el Uhae, con seriedad.

-Le debo mucho al Kina Menae Clef, señor; hasta mi vida si puedo decirlo-contestó Lantis con severidad, incluso algunos de los Kinas se espantaron ante su expresión de enojo. El Uhae abrió y cerró la boca dos veces, pero ya no dijo nada. Ante la negativa de Lantis, sentí que en mi pecho se abría una gran herida, mucho más dolorosa que el tajo de una espada.

-Bueno, en su momento la Kina decidirá, pero mi señora, yo como hermano de la desaparecida Kina Marthea Emeraude, me entregó voluntariamente a su guardia personal-se inclinó Ferio ante mí con una sonrisa, pues seguramente se dio cuenta de mi cambio de humor, además de que quería estar cerca de Fuu. Yo sonreí con tristeza y asentí.

-Señora, se dará en la mansión un banquete en su honor, jóvenes Niux, ahora ustedes deben volver a ser Kinas-sonrió Clef, mientras las nueve mujeres asentían con la cabeza y se dirigían a la Mansión para quitarse las túnicas.

-_Lathe cermony deof Kina Marthea hahas concuded_-dijo Lantis en lenguaje Ceiles.-_Kina entreve ato subvers._

Todos entraron a la Mansión entre risas y gritos, pero mi ánimo estaba por los suelos. Incluso aunque ahora venían las bailarinas cortesía de la zona neutral de Chizeta, y además la región de Fahren traía fuegos artificiales, nada podía alegrarme. Incluso, aunque ahora Satoru, Masaru y Kakeru se vinieran a la Mansión como corresponde a la tradición de los Kinas, ni siquiera eso me hacía feliz. Mi tristeza aumento cuando vi a Lantis con los brazos cruzados, atrás de Clef con la mirada seria y fría. Yo no le importaba en lo absoluto.

-Kina Marthea, debe despojarse de ese vestuario y utilizar lo que indica su categoría-dijo una de las Tres Jueces, Akari a decir verdad.-Mi hermana Mitsuko dice que como el fuego es el elemento que reina en usted, debe utilizar los colores de este.

-Yo llevaré a la Kina a sus aposentos-se ofreció Hikari con dulzura.-Seguramente la habitación de Emeraude ya la reconoce como la suya.

Yo asentí y me dirigí con ella. Ahora todo el mundo me reverenciaba, antes era una Kina común, pero yo deseaba seguir siéndolo. Hikari era muy amable, se la pasaba hablando todo el tiempo, además de que era demasiado entusiasta.

-La verdad, nunca pensé que vería como alguien que no fuera una Niux tomará el poder. No se ofenda señora, pero todos; incluso el Juez Supremo Lantis, apoyaba a Wuwein, aunque ahora que lo pienso a la mejor no es tan mala idea, por que Lady Amretsa por fin podrá tener acceso a Lantis Gathanriel, pero la verdad dudo que el señor Lantis acceda, después de todo creo por su corazón que él ama a alguien más…

Eso hizo que mi corazón acelerase su pulso, a pesar de que tratará de contenerlo, sin embargo tenía que olvidar todos esos sentimientos, a pesar de ir en contra de mis deseos.

-Aquí estamos mi señora-la puerta era enorme, de _escudo _como nuestras armas, decorada con gemas de color rojo, que antes fueron verdes. Hikaru cerró los ojos, y rápidamente dijo unas palabras en Ceiles, aunque sin duda no sabría su significado y la puerta se abrió dando espacio a una hermosa habitación de color coral. La cama estaba construida en una especie de flor de palo de rosa, la cama estaba cubierta con seda roja, el tocador también era de palo de rosa, además las cortinas eran de un hermoso tono dorado, también de seda. La alfombra era de un lindo color durazno, todo estaba en perfecta armonía.

-Veo que ahora es usted la nueva Kina Marthea no hay duda alguna de ello. Aquí será su habitación de reposo, es importante que sepa que solamente la gente muy amada por usted puede entrar, además de que nadie puede hacerlo sin su permiso. Esto tiene sortilegios muy antiguos que guarda los secretos que usted deseé que permanezcan aquí. Su guardia personal ya tiene otras habitaciones cercanas a la suya, además de que todo esta estrictamente vigilado por sortilegios y además como refuerzo extra, la guardia de Clef la vigila constantemente-ante esa revelación me estremecí. Eso significaba tener a Lantis cerca.- ¿Quiere qué le ayude a vestirse?

-No, muchas gracias Hikari-sonreí al tiempo que la Juez se retiraba de la habitación.-Por cierto, ahora mis hermanas y yo estamos a su entera disposición, basta con que se nos llame y acudiremos enseguida.

Salió de la habitación y me dejó sola. Absolutamente sola, dentro de mi nuevo poder que yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas rechazar.

Me quité mi ropa de Kina que era una sencilla túnica de color rojo, con un cinto dorado y una tiara dorada, y abrí el imponente armario que había ahí. Saqué un vestido combinado de blanco y rojo, con ligeros vuelos y antes de que yo hiciera algo, el vestido ya estaba puesto en mi cuerpo. Incluso con su joyería que era un cinto de color oro, una tiara sobre mi cabeza con pedrería roja, y un collar enorme de oro con piedras a juego de la tiara, ahora yo ya no tenía mis botas, si no sandalias de color rojo. Me dio miedo, ahora ya no era Hikaru Shido, si no una desconocida que tenía el rumbo de un pueblo en sus manos.

-Te verías mejor con el cabello suelto-escuché una voz que en esos momentos hacía que todo en mi vida perdiese su sentido.

-Creo que no he autorizado su permiso para entrar-mi voz fue dura y fría, aunque en esos momentos estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

-No sabes mucho de sortilegios, por lo que puedo ver. El de esta habitación tiene mucho que ver con los de Autozam-sonrió él, mientras se acercaba a mí peligrosamente.-Me alegro mucho por tu nombramiento, creo que Cephiro esta en muy buenas manos.

-¡LO HICISTE APROPÓSITO ¿VERDAD?!- perdí todo el autocontrol que tenía y me dirigí a su pecho y le di golpes fuertes a su torso. Él los aguanto sin queja alguna, pero mis manos se detuvieron y comencé a llorar.- Sí querías librarte de mí, solamente tenías que decirlo, no hacerme cargo de una nación.

-Mírame, y te lo digo de una vez para que entiendas-por primera vez su tono no era dulce ni trataba de ser educado, estaba furioso.-Yo no quería que esto pasará, nunca pensé que te volverías Kina Marthea, tus dioses ordenaron, y yo obedecí. Tú eres ahora eso por que lo quisieron ellos, yo…era lo que menos quería, pero viéndolo así es mejor...

-¿Por qué es mejor? ¿Por qué ahora sí puedes alejarme?-pregunté con furia y lágrimas en los ojos.

-No entiendes ¿verdad?-preguntó Lantis con pesar, mientras yo permanecía llorando en su peso.-La razón por la que es mejor, la razón por la que no quise ser tu guardia, la razón por la que te alejé, ¿no lo entiendes verdad?

-Lo único que entiendo es que me quieres lejos y ahora por fin te daré gusto y ya me tienes lejos…

No pude terminar por que Lantis se agachó con rapidez, tomó entre sus manos mi rostro y me besó. Al principió parecía un choque, todo en mi mundo parecía dar vueltas, lo único que recuerdo es que mis ojos estaban demasiado abiertos, no lo podía creer.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que mis labios estaban estáticos podía sentir como los de Lantis eran desesperados, demasiado violentos, pero sin duda estaba conociendo el cielo. Sin poderlo evitar, me dejé llevar en esos momentos, pues en el futuro lo último que tendría de él sería eso. Simples recuerdos de mi inocencia. Me abracé como pude a su cuello, y me deje llevar por lo que sentía mi corazón. Fue algo demasiado dulce, simplemente sus labios parecían acoplados a los míos, en perfecta sintonía. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí completa, con descanso. Mis manos se fueron sobre su cabello, al que tomé suavemente entre mis dedos. Con una de sus manos él tomaba suavemente mi rostro, mientras con la otra sostenía mi cintura.

Sin embargo las cosas no duran para siempre y ahora Lantis se había separado de mí.

-Perdone, creo que no debí…como sea, no la veré dentro de mucho, pues una misión de Clef me reclama en el Monte Akai. Parto esta misma noche.

-¿Volverás?-no era una pregunta nada correcta para la Kina Marthea.

-Mi señora, debo de volver para servir a Clef, pero ahora ya conoce la naturaleza de mis sentimientos.

-Lantis, yo…

-Disculpe, pero abajo la esperan, no quiero quitarle más tiempo-dijo y salió de la habitación, recordándome de nuevo que yo tenía un deber con los demás. Antes de mí, yo tengo pensar en los Kinas y en Cephiro. Ahora era la Kina Marthea.

_**Notas de Ady:**__ El beso esperado y prometido ahí lo tienen, claro que es demasiado inocente por que los dos son muy ingenuos__** :**__**3**__ (demasiado para mi gusto ^^). Además muchos se preguntarán por que puse a Hikaru como la nueva Kina Marthea, pero se me hizo una buena idea a partir de que Emeraude era el antiguo pilar de Cephiro y Hikaru era el nuevo, entonces me pregunté que pasaría si en vez de anular el sistema Hikaru lo aceptase. Por fin actualicé, pero la verdad las ideas no me venían a la cabeza. No se vale asesinarme (escondan las armas y no me vean feo ^^) se acepta crítica "constructiva" y vegetales para mi ensalada. _


	9. Capítulo 9: Amenazas

Capítulo 9: Amenazas

"_**Por qué eres por el único que me dejaría matar, y aún así moriría feliz si eso sana un poco tu dolor"**_

_El atardecer estaba a punto de morir, justo cómo ella. Iluminaba el templo de mármol rosado con dorado, naranja, violeta y rojizo, pero en Akai, los atardeceres tenían un tono tan rojo como la sangre, tan intenso que por ello le habían llamado el Monte Akai. El fuego había escogido ese lugar para que fuera sagrado, se notaba en cada parte de la elevación volcánica: había flores rojas que dependían de la voluntad total de la Señora de Fuego, había hermosos árboles totalmente rojos, dorados y anaranjados. Incluso el río tomaba tonalidades rojizas en aquella tierra, tan próspera y cálida como una llama a la media noche. Todo en Akai desbordaba la vida de una llama, tan cálida y colorida, tan vivaz y pasional. Era una tierra que dependía mucho de la fuerza y corazón de la Señora de Fuego, pero incluso aunque Akai nunca había tenido colores tan rojos, ni esa calidez, su Señora sabía que esa pasión no se debía a su amor por el Akai, si no por algo que ella sabía que era prohibido, un pecado y su condena a muerte. Pero ya era tarde._

_Demasiado tarde…_

_Ella corría con desesperación, llena de angustia y de miedo. No temía a morir entre sus manos, después de todo su vida era suya, aunque no fuera lo correcto, pero temía por el castigo que le esperaba a Axedrien si la mataba. En Ceiles, las leyes eran muy estrictas, aquél que atentará en la vida de una Señora, sería condenado a tener su alma entre las sombras, penando, sin descanso, sin saber que destino le esperaba, sólo la eterna desdicha. En Ceiles, el alma era lo que mantenía vivos a los habitantes, era lo que les confería el deseo de sentir, y el hecho de condenarlo a las sombras, era lo peor que podía pasar. Era el sufrimiento eterno. Por ello temía, pero tampoco quería vivir si no era a lado suyo, no quería respirar si no era con él. Por ello corría, por ello estaba dispuesta a morir._

_Siguió por la inmensa maleza del Monte, sin importarle siquiera el hecho de que estaba a punto de pasar un punto en el que no había retorno alguno. Sin embargo, amaba a Axedrien, y eso era todo lo que importaba._

_Ahí estaba. Alto, imponente, como una sombra negra a la sombra del crepúsculo, cómo si sólo fuera un fantasma, un recuerdo efímero que se olvida a la mañana siguiente. Le tuvo miedo, se llenó de dudas, y finalmente decidió esconderse en la vegetación para esconderse de ese pánico que le causaba su presencia. _

_Recordaba la frialdad con que le había informado que había decidido abandonar su puesto como Guarda Personal, sin importarle la opinión del Ceiles, o sin importarle la desvergüenza en que caería la familia Axul. Su decisión era firme. Su prima había demostrado en aquella ocasión, una gran molestia, además de que no entendía por que huía. Su prima también deseaba a Axedrien, pero no cómo ella que esperaba para amar con toda su intensidad. A Menae le gustaba a menudo coquetear con los hombres, y sin duda le había cautivado el Guardia Personal de su prima, la Señora de Fuego. Las dos eran iguales físicamente, sin embargo sus personalidades eran tan diferentes como la luz y la sombra. _

_Axedrien miraba a las escasas estrellas que dignaban asomarse antes de que se ocultara el sol, totalmente absorto en la inmensidad del cielo. Sin duda, en él encontraba las respuestas que necesitaba para su alma, aunque en realidad no había nada que pudiera hacer por ella, estaba totalmente hechizado, comprometido en cuerpo y alma por un amor que jamás sería correspondido, y que era al fin de cuentas, lo único que podría destruirlo. Su furia hacía ella era incontenible, por eso había decidido dejar el puesto de su Guarda Personal, no toleraba un minuto más a su lado. Todo ella, le enviaba a un abismo de destrucción del que no hallaba retorno alguno. El pecado de haberse enamorado de una Señora estaba pasando ya su pago. Su final se acercaba. Sabía que iba a morir. En su familia, nadie le temía a la muerte, por que se aceptaba como una forma de vida, digna para cualquier guerrero de valor, pero si le temían a la vergüenza, por qué el hecho de ridiculizarse ante los que debían proteger, les quitaba su legado. Axedrien sabía que sería la vergüenza de los Axul, pero era preferible serlo por renunciar a un puesto que por haberse enamorado. Sin duda, la segunda era una calumnia a su buen apellido mucho mayor._

_-En fin amigo, sólo espero que Hianlen no se sienta decepcionado de mí. Sabe de la naturaleza de mis sentimientos, por que ante él no puedo negar nada, pero sólo espero que entienda que jamás negué el buen nombre de nuestra estirpe.-dijo con una voz lúgubre.-Ella no me ama, supongo que no puedo culparla, no importa lo que me haya dicho Axulian, ella simplemente no puede amarme…_

_-¡TE EQUIVOCAS!-un gritó salió de su pecho, ella no podía contenerlo por más tiempo, lo amaba y sabía que eso era lo único que en esos momentos le importaba más que su propia vida. Amaba al único dueño del Fuego Negro. Comenzó a huir cuando se dio cuenta de que el rostro furioso de Axedrien había volteado a verle. Sin embargo, éste era mucho más rápido que ella y la alcanzó._

_-¿Acaso te atreves a afirmar que me equivoco cuando en estos momentos tú estás huyendo?-dijo él tomándola agresivamente del brazo. Ya no era la hermosa Señora del Fuego Marthea, solamente era la causa de su dolor y su deshonra, ya no le importaba ese respeto que se le debía por ser la hija de Rayearth, el dios imponente del fuego, solamente era la causa de su pena._

_-Lo haré, incluso si muero en tus manos hoy. Eres el único que podría matarme, y no me causaría dolor alguno si con eso puedo sanar un poco del tuyo-dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos azules, sin importarle el hecho de que temblaba ante su presencia, ni de enfrentarse a él y a su pena._

_-No tienes la menor idea de lo que dices, insensata-dijo él, apretando su brazo con más fuerza.-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Tu prima hoy trata de seducirme y tú vienes y te atreves a decirme que me amas. Entre ustedes existe el deseo de tener lo mismo, y no pienso formar parte de eso. Así que ya puedes regresarte a tu nido, víbora-respondió él con amargura. _

_Ella le dio una bofetada en el rostro, se soltó de su brazo y corrió de regreso al Templo. Sin embargo, de pronto se sintió acorralada por unos brazos. Un sitio donde no quería estar en esos momentos. Intentó gritar, pero antes de hacerlo, la mano de él, suavemente le silenció por completo._

_-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento-dijo con dolor, y tristeza.-Hasta que te he visto darme la bofetada, no me di cuenta de que era verdad. Tus ojos no mienten Marthea, yo los conozco mejor que nadie-le volteó y se dio cuenta en su mirada que ella sufría por amarlo, pero que era más el sentimiento, que el hecho de que fuera correcto. Él le besó con salvajismo, al igual que ella, los dos llevaban fuego en ellos, eran los hijos más queridos del fuego, pero ahora estaban juntos, comprendiendo el peligro en que se hallaban, comprendiendo que su pecado era demasiado grande, comprendiendo que esta vez, habían pasado para siempre el punto sin retorno._

Los sueños relativos a Marthea y Axedrien se habían negado a abandonarme, cómo si en el fondo fuera necesario que yo supiera a ciencia cierta de su historia. Desde que somos niños a los Kinas se nos educa en la Historia de Cephiro, Fahren y de cómo llegaron a estar en una guerra que lleva hasta ahora mil años de duración. Desde pequeños se nos enseña que los Axul propiciaron esta guerra cuando Axedrien, el más fuerte y querido de la casta Nervak, asesinó sin compasión alguna a su Señora del Fuego, Marthea de Tarenth. Por lo menos esa es la historia del inicio de una guerra de mil años. A eso se añadió que a los cien años de lucha, los axulianos pudieron infiltrarse a Cephiro y asesinar a una gran cantidad de los sacerdotes que servían a la Kina Menae de ese tiempo. En ese año, lo único que evito que la Guardia de la Kina Marthea fuera asesinada fue la Orden de Yeajëe, razón por la cuál se le aceptó como el servicio de guardía secreto para la protección de la región. La Orden es muy estricta, sólo las mejores Kinas pueden entrar en ella, después de demostrar sus habilidades ante la misteriosa Sojnreh Mena, que es la superior al mando. Existen los rumores, que sólo en esa orden se sabe la verdadera historia de Axedrien y Marthea, pero que no es divulgada por que es incluso mucho más fatal de lo que se espera, y que extendería la guerra. Hubo momentos en que la Guerra estuvo a punto de terminar, pero siempre se cometían traiciones en alguno de los dos bandos, que impedían la paz. Así ha sido por los últimos mil años.

En cuanto las Kina Marthea siempre han sido elegidas por su fuerza de alma, muchas han sido de la Orden de Yeajëe, y han respetado siempre los principios de su orden. Nadie puso nunca en duda que sus mandatos fueran los de mayor gloria y fuerza para Cephiro, pero en ellos siempre se desataban las guerras más sangrientas. Muchos han muerto en las manos de los Axul durante el mandato de las Kinas de Yeajëe, por lo cuál el odio crece día a día.

Por primera vez, en quinientos años; se despreció a una de las Kinas de la Orden de Yeajëe. Muchos dicen que es la reencarnación misma de la poderosa Menae, pero sin duda alguna nadie sabe la razón de por que los dioses rechazaron a una de sus hijas más fuertes, por escoger a una mujer común, en este caso yo, Hikaru Shidou.

Ahora tengo un deber para con mi gente, mi raza y la guerra. Muchos esperan cosas increíbles de mí, por que mi nombramiento ha sido de lo más sorprendente. Sin embargo, dudo que esperasen lo mismo si supieran que desde antes de tomar el cargo, he pecado de una forma horrible. Me enamoré de un aliado, ni siquiera de un Kina cómo mi gente, si no de un aliado. Le había fallado a mi pueblo aún antes de empezar con el cargo, pero ahora por alguna extraña razón se me había escogido a pesar de todo. Esa era una de las cosas que me impedían dormir desde que tomé el cargo, la razón de por que a pesar de que se conocía mi sentimiento, se me había permitido tomar el puesto, sin siquiera pedirlo.

A menudo me decía que los dioses siempre tienen sus razones, y que yo no era nadie para cuestionarlas, los dioses siempre sabían lo que se hacía, pero aún así me sorprendía que hayan permitido que la guerra durase mil años. Se había matado a dos personas, eso era cierto; pero ¿no habían muerto más en su venganza? ¿por qué tenían que seguir muriendo inocentes? Esas interrogantes nunca me habían importado cuándo era una Kina, pero ahora eso era lo que llenaba mis noches, además de saber que Lantis estaba en el Monte Akai, buscando algo desconocido. El Monte Akai era magnífico, pero sólo los fuertes de voluntad podían buscar algo en él, los que no; estaban condenados. Lo único que me consolaba era la confianza ciega de Clef en él y en Presea. Sólo vivía de esas palabras, con ello era capaz de empezar mi día.

Ahora me hallaba enfrente de la Fuente de Ceiles, contemplando en silencio sus hermosas aguas plateadas, para mis acostumbradas oraciones. Rezaba con intensidad, con toda la que me permitía mi alma para el bienestar de Cephiro, para la fuerza de Fahren, para la sensatez de Chizeta y en secreto rezaba por que Autozam pudiera recuperarse de ese infierno que me había dicho Lantis que era.

Esperaba que mis rezos se elevaran lo más alto posible. En un intento desesperado de saber que por fin acabaría esta guerra que cobraba vidas sin cesar. Incluso llegaban a la Mansión Kina los rumores de que, entre los seres humanos que nos dedicamos a proteger comenzaban a estallar rebeliones, que decían sobre nuestra negligencia y suavidad a la hora de pelear con los Axul, que por nuestra incompetencia la guerra había durado mil años. Nada más lejano a nuestros ideales de respeto a la vida.

Los humanos comenzaban a revelarse en contra de nosotros, y mataban sanguinariamente a cuánto Axuliano terminará entre sus manos. Mi pueblo clamaba por sangre y venganza, pensamientos que sin duda alguien debió infiltrar como un suave veneno, sutiles, pero por ello doblemente asesinos.

Caminé suavemente, dedicándoles en mis pensamientos oraciones a todas las cosas vivientes de Cephiro y de Fahren, tocando las hermosas flores rojas para representar mis deseos. Me introdujé en la Fuente con los pies descalzos y finalmente logré mezclar el fuego con el agua curativa de esa fuente para consagrar el rito de purificación de ese dí me había explicado que el dominio de mi reinado sería el fuego, por lo cuál tenía que saber como lograr la armonía entre el agua plateada de Ceiles y el fuego. Confié en que mis oraciones se elevarían al cielo, a los dioses y por supuesto, di egoístamente un poco de mi poder para procurar el bienestar de Lantis, por ello era un crimen que estuviera enamorada. Ese poco poder podría ayudar más a mi gente, pero yo se lo daba a él. Tristemente, sabía que no podría negarme a hacerlo, por que en verdad lo amaba, incluso aunque él posiblemente no sentía nada parecido, ni siquiera estaba segura de que existíamos como una entidad.

El ritual requería de todo el esfuerzo de mi corazón, así que generalmente terminaba exhausta. Clef me había dicho que así sería los primeros meses, por que todavía no era una Kina Marthea completa, cuando mi metamorfosis terminará, yo ya no sentiría cansancio alguno, además mi corazón estaría en armonía con mi espíritu. Tenía miedo de que nunca terminará, que yo fuera una Kina Marthea incompetente, pero aún así; a pesar de saber la razón yo no podía hacer más que intentar.

Me incorporé después de que me recuperé del dolor de cabeza. Noté otro cambio en mi cuerpo. Ahora era más largo y esbelto. El cabello me había crecido otro poco, y oscurecido. Me pregunto si algún día dejaré de ser Hikaru Shidou, para pasar a ser algo más. Deje a un lado estos pensamientos, sin importarme nada si no mi deber, ese era mi aspecto ahora.

Caminé suavemente por los pastos, sintiendo su ternura debajo de mis pies. Las cosas se volvían más complicadas con el pasar de los días y la ausencia de Lantis, incluso aunque supiera que es mi deber estar lejos de él, con el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca sin duda alguna yo sería total y absolutamente feliz. La amenaza de un ataque mortífero por parte de Autozam también me ponía nerviosa. Hacía unos días, los miembros de la Guardia Kina encontraron a dos centinelas. Prefirieron morir antes que rebelar algo, pero sin duda estaban analizando el terreno. No he dado la orden de su muerte, por que sin duda me pregunto ¿qué razones tienen para defender su tierra con su vida? Mi pueblo ha clamado su sangre, pero yo no quiero que lleguemos a ser los verdaderos causantes de la Guerra.

Las cosas comienzan a descontrolarse. El pueblo ya no está contento, me consideran demasiado suave, e incluso estuvieron a punto de hacer un motín para matar a esos dos soldados. Clef piensa que una rebelión más oscura dentro de los nuestros está estallando, una rebelión que es la verdadera enemiga de los Axul y de nosotros, pero son solamente suposiciones. La Orden de Yeajeë se ha ofrecido para mantener la seguridad de la Mansión, pero yo no me defenderé de mi propia gente; ni aunque eso me cueste la vida. Son mi gente, son por los que rezo, son a los que he jurado protección, y si ellos han de matarme así debe de ser, no por que yo me esté protegiendo de ellos.

Umi y Fuu no están de acuerdo conmigo, consideran que mi seguridad es más importante y que la gente no suele pensar cuando está desesperada, en especial con los rumores de que no soy digna del cargo. Nadie sabe donde empiezan esos rumores, pero son aquéllos los que han provocado cierta inestabilidad en la Región. El descontento es cada vez más común en todas partes, constantemente los Uhae me piden que recurra a la fuerza para darle por fin silencio a la rebelión, pero yo considero que si hago eso, los causantes tendrían la razón para provocar, por ello he preferido la paz ante todo. Al parecer la Guerra comienza en verdad a tocar su fin.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Llevo tantos días en cama que he perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo hemos desperdiciado. La fiebre parece no ceder nunca, ni siquiera por instantes. Me preocupa saber que me he enfermado. Generalmente es un indicio en la familia de que nuestro poder aumentará, pero llevo tantos días enfermo que me pregunto que tanto va a aumentar. Presea ha decidido cuidarme a pesar de que yo le he insistido en que busqué al "Ermitaño", pero ella simplemente se niega a hacerlo sin mí. En verdad agradezco mucho su gesto, pero hemos perdido mucho tiempo valioso por mi estúpida culpa.

-Vaya, veo que sigues de malas Vector, que novedad-sonrió Rea que entraba en esos instantes. Rea era una niña que nos había encontrado con su madre en la nevada, y había insistido en que nos quedásemos en su casa. Su madre también había insistido demasiado, tanto que Presea no pudo negarse. Yo en esos momentos estaba inconsciente, así que no pude dar una opinión. Para mi suerte, Presea había decidido que usáramos nombres falsos, además de fingir ser una pareja de recién casados viajando. Por lo visto había funcionado, debido a que ni Rea ni su madre hicieron más preguntas, además de que nuestras ropas tenían todo menos parecer ropa de Kinas. Viajábamos encubiertos, para evitar preguntas y problemas a Clef. Nuestro destino eran las Montañas Akai, vigiladas por el Uhae de esta zona, debido a que no faltaban los curiosos ni mucho menos los que creían en la historia del Heraldo de Batat, solamente en esos instantes teníamos que ser demasiado astutos. Nadie debía saber que veníamos por orden de Clef, pues la Orden de Yeajeë tenía ojos en todas partes.

Ahora estábamos varados, por mi culpa y la de mi fiebre.

-No esperaba querido que al casarnos tuvieras tan mal humor-sonrió Presea, que ayudaba a Rea y a su madre con las labores.

-Ni yo querida, pero es culpa de la fiebre-sonreí ligeramente ante el juego que teníamos.-Espero que eso no arruiné tu idea de mí hasta antes de casarnos.

-No querido, yo seguiré enamorada de ti-sonrió ella, consciente de que jugábamos, y debo de decirlo, lo hacíamos bastante bien. Supongo que así escapábamos de nuestro verdadero dolor; jugando a ser la pareja feliz de recién casados.

-¿No es hermoso mamá?-sonrió Rea a su madre, que venía tras de ella con una capa marrón. En esta zona, debido a que estamos cerca de las montañas, hace demasiado frío, excepto claro para sus habitantes que se han acostumbrado a ello.

-Si cariño, me recuerdan tanto a tu padre…-sonrió Silo a su hija, mientras se acercaba al guisado que habían dejado antes de salir.-Menos mal que hay suficiente, necesitas recuperar fuerzas Vector.

-Me siento como un niño-reclamé molesto, mientras las demás sólo reían. En el fondo mis quejas parecían divertirles, pero supongo que es como solía decirme Zagato, mis enojos en vez de intimidar dan risa. Creo que en el fondo siempre seré ese niño mimado por ser el más pequeño.

-Cariño, con esas rabietas sólo te comportas como un niño-sonrió Presea, que se había quitado la capa escarlata que usaba en esos instantes.-Ya sabes que Silo tiene razón, necesitas reponer fuerzas aunque hagas cara de puchero.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-sonreí y le di la razón como siempre. A veces me preguntaba como serían las cosas si ella y yo estuviéramos en verdad enamorados, si nosotros fuéramos esa pareja que decíamos ser; sin embargo aunque esa existencia sonaba tan tranquila y llena de promesas de paz, me decía a mi mismo que todo sería muchísimo más aburrido. Nuestras vidas no tendrían ese sentido que ahora tienen, pero a veces, juro que desearía descansar de todo mi sufrimiento, igual que ella.

-Vector, Rea y Silo saldrán a dar un paseo-sonrió Presea, pareciendo contenta de la intimidad, pero yo sabía que era para planear lo que se haría después de que me recuperará.

-Supongo que está bien-sonreí tal y cómo me acordaba que hacía con Tatra, cuando nos quedábamos unos momentos a solas.-Eso me parece fantástico.

-No sabía que querían la casa sola-sonrió Silo, mientras Rea nos miraba sin comprender.-De acuerdo, cuando este la comida, Rea y yo saldremos.

-Gracias Silo-respondió Presea, guiñándome un ojo cuando Silo se volteo. No podíamos perder tan valiosa oportunidad, aunque claro; no la veíamos con los mismos ojos que la veía Silo. Teníamos que planear como nos acercaríamos a la zona donde se había visto al Ermitaño la última vez. Aunque el registro tenía alrededor de dos años, era el más confiable que teníamos hasta esos momentos. Lo había dado Presea, al pertenecer a la Orden de Yeajeë conocía más secretos que el resto de nosotros. En definitiva buscábamos con base a lo mejor que poseíamos de información. Estábamos conociendo la verdadera suerte, sin saber sobre el peligro que nos acechaba en cualquier parte.

Hacía mucho que no había hablado con Zagato, desde aquella noche en que designé a Hikaru como Kina Marthea. Desde entonces apenas había tenido noticias de mi hermano, no conocía nada de lo que había sido de la tierra de Azulian desde esos momentos. El miedo se apoderaba de mí al saber que esta vez, mi hermano planeaba un ataque definitivo. Yo tenía que escoger un lado, pero ¿cuál sería?¿ El de mi hermano adorado, único sobreviviente de mi familia, del noble legado de los Axul o el de los Kinas, donde estaba la mujer que llenaba de sentido a mi existencia? La duda se apoderaba de mí constantemente, y a menudo me preguntaba que haría el descendiente de la noble familia Axul, la viva reencarnación de Axedrien. Esas eran cosas que acechaban a mi sueño, por no mencionar la tan repentina fiebre que me ha dado; como ya dije ésta indica que mi poder ha de aumentar, pero me pregunto la necesidad de tener tanto poder, la necesidad de entender por que soy un hijo de Rayearth, siendo que en mi vida la familia ha venerado a semejante dios. Parece un destino muy cruel e incierto, mucho peor del imaginado por mí al momento de tomar mi lugar como espía de mi hermano.

Nada salía como yo lo tenía contemplado, es más parece que fui a encontrar todas las dificultades que pude haber visto en estos momentos. Deseaba que la guerra terminase, pero solía pensar ¿a qué precio?

-Oye Vector, ¿crees qué con la nueva Kina Marthea por fin terminé la guerra?-sonrió Rea cargando legumbres.

-Puede ser preciosa, he escuchado que ella es la más talentosa de la que se tenga recuerdo alguno-sonreí para mis adentros, pensando en efecto lo talentosa que era Hikaru. Acordarme de ella siempre me despertaba dos sentimientos, dicha y dolor. La amaba, mucho más de lo que puedo expresar, pero por su bien teníamos que pelear, yo tenía que tomar un partido, además permanecer lo más lejos posible de ella, para no tener que basar mi juicio en parcialidades, si no en que era realmente lo mejor para ella y para mi gente. Si Zagato estaba solo, yo tenía el deber de respaldarlo, obedecerlo y dirigir a la Real Guardia Imperial Axul.

-Eso espero, en los tiempos de Emeraude todo era muy próspero, pero llego un tiempo antes de que ella desapareciera, que las cosas comenzaron a empeorar. Al parecer, Emeraude ya no quería seguir siendo la Kina Marthea-dijo Rea bastante pensativa, cortando pedazos de legumbres para su madre.- Por lo menos eso decía Mari, la Kina que estuvo de misión aquí.

-No lo entiendo ¿por qué Emeraude no quería gobernar?-preguntó Presea, fingiendo indiferencia, aunque era cierto que nadie en la Mansión de los Kinas se había dado cuenta de ello, al menos hasta hace poco.

-Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera los mismos Kinas eran concientes de que ella ya no estaba dispuesta a soportar el peso de ser Marthea, pero entender cuáles fueron sus razones, después de su hermosa manifestación de amor hacía su pueblo en el momento en que fue nombrada Kina Marthea, es un misterio total-dijo Silo mientras se limpiaba las manos en su delantal.

-¿Conoces el discurso de Emeraude, Silo?-sonrió Presea, impresionada de saber que un humano había escuchado el discurso.

-En parte. Mucho de eso llego a nuestros corazones, sólo era cuestión de en verdad querer a Emeraude como líder, y yo estaba más que decidida que nadie era mejor que ella-sonrió Silo, contemplando la nevada.-Cariño, no se te olvide ponerte tus botas, la nieve aumenta y no queremos que te enfermes.

-Si mamá-respondió Rea con desgana, mientras se dirigía hacía sus pequeñas botas marrones.-No entiendo por que tanto abrigo, si aquí ya estamos acostumbradas al frío.

-No quiero escuchar quejas Rea, ponte esas botas-la regañó Silo, mientras ella se las ponía.

-Me recuerda a alguien, ¿no lo crees querido?-sonrió Presea de repente, mientras yo le enseñaba la lengua como si tuviera ocho años, y no diecinueve.

-Calla, no soy tan quejumbroso-sonreí, después de meter mi lengua en mi boca.

-Claro, y enseñarme la lengua habla de una actitud madura y responsable ¿verdad señor Vector?-respondió Presea con una sonrisa, mientras yo le enseñaba de nuevo mi lengua.

-Eres mala, pero así te amo-recordaba mis antiguas peleas con Hikaru, cuando todo era más sencillo, cuando recién la conocía. Parecía que hubieran pasado siglos de eso y no tres meses. Esos sin duda, habían sido los momentos más felices de mi vida, y al parecer no estaban dispuestos a durar por siempre.

-Lo sé cariño-respondió Presea fingiendo alegría, pero sus ojos dorados me decían que ella en realidad no estaba feliz. Era doloroso para ella fingir ser la pareja feliz, por que a menudo le recordaba el futuro deseado en compañía de Clef, que no era humanamente posible, por que no era correspondida. Él sólo amaba a Cephiro, a su deber como Kina Menae y por supuesto, a Umi. Aunque lo escondiera, yo sabía que sentía muchísimo por Umi, era correspondido de eso no había duda alguna, pero me preguntaba si sabía lo mucho que eso dañaba al tierno corazón de Presea.

Era irónico, pero los dos teníamos mal de amores. Siempre en la soledad de nuestros recuerdos abandonados. Siempre pensando en el dolor causado por nuestros amores. Era verdaderamente cuando me daba cuenta que fingir ser la pareja feliz era para burlarnos de nuestro dolor.

-Vamos Selah, no llores, Vector no va a morir ni mucho menos, se pondrá bien-se le acercó tiernamente Rea a Presea ofreciéndole un pañuelo, que ella rechazó.

-Estoy bien, es solamente que quisiera que esto fuera eterno-sonrió ella, limpiándose las lágrimas y pidiendo a Silo que le dejará ayudar un poco con las labores.

El resto de la preparación fue en silencio. Nadie decía nada, todas se encontraban bastante ajetreadas con lo de la comida y limpieza, además de impedirme ayudar en algo.

Me molestaba que me trataran como niño pequeño. Zagato siempre se comportaba así cuando me ponía enfermo, incluso me decía debilucho o llorón, pero no por ello me dejaba de cuidar. Siempre hemos sido muy unidos, por eso no puedo tomar una decisión respecto a mis actos. No quisiera tener el dolor de escoger entre mi hermano y la mujer amada por mí.

Me molestaba estar en la cama, solamente viendo como ellas estaban en acción, como no podía hacer nada para disminuir mi dolor y el de Presea, como no podía quitar aunque fuera un poco la carga de Rea y Silo. Ver su forma de atenderme y cuidarme, y yo no ser capaz de hacer nada. Me sentía realmente impotente.

-Mamá, ¿crees qué hoy regrese Nova?-preguntó de repente Rea, después de ponerse sus botas y olvidar que estaba de malas.

-No lo sé cariño, recuerda que Nova tiene muchas cosas que hacer, ser un líder no es nada fácil para nadie Rea.

-¿Líder?-preguntó Presea con tanta sorpresa que su cuerpo parecía ser impulsado por algún hechizo o por la fuerza de inercia.

-¿No lo saben aún?-preguntó Silo realmente sorprendida.-Me parece que han vivido demasiado tiempo en la ciudad…

-Lamentablemente, iniciamos este viaje para conocer más la región de Cephiro y también la de Fahren; siempre pensamos que nos hacía falta mucho más mundo de lo que podíamos admitir-respondí rápidamente, al fin de evitar más preguntas.

-Verán, quizá no sea tan buena idea que se enteren-respondió Silo siendo evasiva por primera vez desde que estábamos en su casa. Generalmente ella era dulce y amable, pero en esos momentos, su comportamiento incluso podría describirse como hostil. No dudaba respecto a su falta de confianza, de hecho a mis ojos hubiera sido menos si confiara totalmente en nosotros. Eso solamente rebelaba que no era tan ingenua. Aunque nos creyera nuestra mentira.

-Mamá, huele a quemado-se quejó Rea, cortando de tajo el ambiente hostil, y captando la atención total de Silo. De momento logró que su madre dejará de vernos de forma tan insistente, pero eso no significó que Silo bajara la guardia de forma tan fácil. La comida incluso tenía ese sabor, pero de cualquier forma Silo salió a pasear con Rea al pueblo. Al parecer, no quería que las cosas cambiaran, pero habían ciertas cosas que no se nos podían confiar, aunque tuviéramos la apariencia de una pareja de recién casados. Al abrir Silo la puerta pude sentir el frío de la hermosa región de Akai, lo cuál me trajo cierto alivio para mi fiebre incurable.

Al irse ellas dos, Presea se sentó a mi lado y me dio una especie de jalea bastante amarga, la cuál provocó en mi una expresión graciosa, según me lo pudo confirmar la risa de Presea.

-Debo suponer que siempre fuiste demasiado mimado ¿verdad Lantis?-sonrió Presea, dejando el tarro a un lado.-No me sorprende en lo absoluto, después de todo eres el hijo menor de un señor.

-Tienes razón, pero en fin…Quisiera no tener esta fiebre infernal en estos momentos, de por sí mi cabeza no se halla clara como para encima tener este dolor de cabeza tan insistente.

-Ya deja de quejarte-me reprendió Presea, jalándome las mejillas justo como solía hacerlo con Mokona. Me sentía como un niño a su lado, pero a veces pensaba en si hubiera tenido una hermana mayor no tendría dudas de mis deseos para que se pareciera a Presea. Siempre amena, tranquila, serena y amable.-Sólo incrementarás más el dolor.

-Eso ya lo lograste con el jalón de mis mejillas-me quejé yo, mientras cruzaba mis brazos y volteaba hacía otra parte.

-Eres un niño-ella me enseñó la lengua, y me dio con una de las almohadas.-Malvado, encima de mis esfuerzos para curarte ¿cómo debo castigarte?¿Debería jalar tus mejillas hasta ver dónde llegan, o debería jalar tus orejas, o quizá tu cabello?-en esos momentos compadecí a la pequeña Mokona, la cuál era la víctima constante de todos los juegos que estaba padeciendo en esos momentos.

-Lo único que me hace falta es una joya roja en la cabeza…

-Sí, por que ya tienes unas enormes orejotas-sonrió Presea, mientras hacía alarde con sus manos de mis enormes orejas.

-¡Qué mala! No son tan grandes como tú dices-me quejé y las toqué para demostrarle su mentira, sin embargo con ello sólo logré una enorme carcajada de su parte.

-Bueno, luego discutimos sobre tus enormes orejotas; verás que Rea me dará la razón y también Silo…por cierto ¿no la notaste muy seria cuando le preguntamos sobre la chica Nova? Yo nunca la había visto tan seria, ni siquiera con Rea…

-Debe de ser por que somos extraños, y deben estar protegiendo un secreto; puede ser que nuestra amiga Nova sea una de las líderes de la rebelión.

-¿De la Rebelión dices? Apenas me parece increíble que el pueblo culpe a Emeraude y a Hikaru. No entienden su nobleza, o quizá alguien está haciendo lo posible para demostrar o inculparlas de ser incompetentes-Presea estaba furiosa, de hecho paseaba de un lado a otro de la casa, meditando, mientras yo observaba con mis ojos todos sus movimientos.

-La Rebelión Presea, no le des más vueltas al asunto. Me parece que nuestros amigos rebeldes tienen más que ofrecernos acerca de la Orden de Yeajeë y todo lo oculto a los cephirianos a lo largo de estos mil años.

-Pero, ¿por qué estallar ahora? Hemos estado mil años en guerra-dijo Presea mirando con desgana cómo caían los copos de nieve.-¿Por qué escoger este instante y no otro anterior? ¿Por qué esperar mil años?

-Si tú no lo entiendes que perteneces a la Orden de Yeajeë, yo mucho menos. Lo que si puedo decirte es que, lo que sea que en estos momentos esté causando todo este lío lo ha planeado con muchísimo esmero, incluso para ser una obra de arte. Como si supiera de antemano muchas cosas, incluso las que nosotros desconocemos…

-¿Crees que la Rebelión nos llevé al Heraldo de Batat?-preguntó inquieta, mientras echaba más leños al fuego que chispeaba alegremente en la pequeña chimenea de ladrillo de la casa de Silo.

-Es probable Presea, en estos momentos todo puede ser probable…

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-Señora Marthea, ¡qué bueno es verle en el Jardín!-llegaron corriendo Umi y Fuu, con bastante prisa.-Tenemos malas noticias.

-¿Qué clase de noticias son?-pregunté bastante alarmada, con la mirada dirigiéndose a la Fuente de Ceiles.

-Señora, se ha hallado a los dos soldados Axul muertos en su celda-respondió Fuu, pues demostraba mucho más control a comparación de Umi.

-No sé que pueda responderse, ¿se ha investigado todo ya? Olor, rastros de magia, lo que sea..

-Si señora, fue un trabajo bastante bien hecho, sin posible fallo alguno. El objetivo era claro, matar a ambos soldados-esta vez respondió Umi que parecía haber recuperado el sentido de lo dicho.

Comencé a dar vueltas alrededor del jardín, pensando en las enormes consecuencias que esto nos traería. A pesar de que estábamos en guerra con Autozam las cosas siempre se habían llevado a cabo en el campo de batalla, no por medio de rehenes o prisioneros. Los soldados muertos serían la excusa perfecta para que los Axul declarasen una guerra sin cuartel, pues se habían violado los principios establecidos al inicio de la guerra.

Quién hubiera planeado todo esto, lo había hecho conociendo las consecuencias de lo que podría acarrear. Los únicos a los que se podía señalar como posibles culpables, era a los de la Rebelión, viendo finalmente como comenzaban a cruzar sus límites pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer, salvo frenarlo.

-¿No ha mandado nada Eagle Vision?-pregunté yo, recordando vagamente la vez en que él y sus hombres habían aparecido en medio de la selección de la Kina Marthea para llevarse a Lantis.

Mi amado Lantis, sin duda alguna él tendría las palabras perfectas para consolarme en momentos como éste, donde me preguntaba la mejor solución. Él seguramente me diría lo que mi agitado ser necesitaba oír en esos instantes. Incluso aunque no me dijera nada, sus ojos azules, su voz, todo en él podrían tranquilizarme, recordarme lo capaz y poderosa que soy, o incluso algo así. Me daría tantos ánimos.

-De momento no señora, pero no dudamos que llegue una respuesta suya a más tardar mañana en la mañana. Los Axul son rápidos para reclamar cuando hemos violado las reglas-contestó Umi, manifestando de nueva cuenta su desprecio para con los Axul.

-Creo que iré a Chizeta dentro de muy poco…quisiera que por lo menos dejarán de llamarme señora, es bastante con tener que ser la Kina Marthea como para que mis mejores amigas utilicen las formalidades-mis nervios estaban en su punto crítico, demasiado sobresaltados debido a los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Necesitaba un poco de descanso de todas esas tensiones, de todos mis problemas; y el hecho de oír a mis amigas tratándome como si yo realmente fuera alguien superior me enfermaba.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que no podemos evitarlo. Ya no eres la niña de la cuál nos podíamos burlar, ahora eres la Kina más poderosa de toda la región, no podemos permitirnos ponernos a tu nivel-contestó Umi poniéndome una mano en mi hombro, no sin antes hacer una reverencia.-Eres una persona diferente, incluso tu físico lo grita.

-Me siento tan mal por ello, quisiera por unos instantes solamente ser Hikaru Shido de nuevo-lloré amargamente, mientras Fuu me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello.

-Oye, ¿te parece si vamos al Bosque a entrenar como en los viejos tiempos? Esos tiempos en los cuáles apenas podías sostener a tu espada-sonrió Umi, tomando ligeramente una de mis manos.-Espero que no hayas perdido la práctica que tenías con Rayearth, con eso de que ya no vas de misiones, de seguro has de haber olvidado como se maneja esa espada.

-¡Jamás! Nunca olvidaré como debo de usar a Rayearth-contesté feliz de que Umi y Fuu fueran capaces de entender mi soledad. Las dos sonrieron al ver mi mejoría en el estado de ánimo, y fueron junto a mí para ir por mi antigua armadura.

Aunque podría tener una armadura mucho mejor por ser la Kina Marthea, muchas veces me había negado a cambiarla, incluso a pesar de las insistencias de Clef, él que me decía que semejante armadura era indigna de la Kina Marthea. Yo no quería cambiarla debido a un sentimiento, no quería perder la esencia de ser Hikaru Shido, la misma de siempre. Ser Kina Marthea era algo sumamente difícil para mí, me negaba totalmente al cambio; quería conservarme tal y como estaba.

-Buenas tardes señora, espero que sus guardianes le hayan informado sobre el lamentable suceso de los guardias-una mujer alta, cubierta totalmente de pies a cabeza por ropa negra se presentó ante mí en el momento en que terminé de ponerme la sencilla armadura roja.

-Si Hermana Yersol, me han informado. Lo que no entiendo es por que La Orden de Yeajeë ya está al tanto-pregunté yo de mal humor. No me gustaba para nada la capacidad de ellos para enterarse de todo lo que pasaba en la Mansión Kina.

-Somos los ojos y oídos de Cephiro, nuestro deber es para con usted y tenemos la obligación de saberlo todo para protegerla-me contestó la mujer sin alterarse. Ella era mi comunicación principal con la Orden más secreta y temida de Cephiro. Aunque todos supiéramos de esa orden, sólo sus miembros conocían los secretos que tenían. Incluso Presea, quien fue ascendida de esa Orden a Kina, sólo nos podía revelar ciertas cosas.

-De acuerdo, ya estoy al tanto de la situación-respondí yo tomando a Rayearth en mis manos, sin ver a la mujer que se inclinaba ante mí.

-Vuelvo a repetir la petición de la Orden. Sería un honor para la Orden tener la responsabilidad de protegerla señora, los tiempos son demasiado difíciles para usted, necesita protección.

-Y yo vuelvo a responder con una negativa. No me protegeré de mi gente, Hermana Yersol, aunque eso me cueste la vida-respondí yo apretando duramente el mango de Rayearth, de tal forma que mis nudillos se veían blancos.

-Como deseé señora-respondió Yersol, y en un instante se retiro de la habitación. Me había dejado sola en esos momentos.

Bajé de mi habitación con rapidez, pues no quería encontrarme con nadie más. Ya no me sentía igual después de saber que ellos conocían todos los secretos de la Mansión Kina. Me preguntaba si también conocían mi secreto, pues si era así, podían poner tanto mi vida como la de Lantis en peligro. Me daba mucho miedo por Lantis, pero por mí yo podía morir en paz. Solamente deseaba que Lantis estuviera bien.

Encontré a Umi y a Fuu sentadas en la orilla de la Fuente de Ceiles, contemplando el atardecer. Las dos usaban ya las armaduras de la Guardia de Marthea, que eran mucho más completas que las de cualquier Kina. Ellas las habían aceptado por órdenes de Clef y mías, dado que también se habían negado al cambio. Yo no quería verlas desprotegidas por ser parte de mi guardia, así que por eso tomé esa decisión.

-Ya deberías cambiar esa armadura-me regañó Umi al verme llegar.

-Cierto, casi te da un ataque cuando nosotras decidimos conservar la nuestra, incluso nos obligaste a usar la nueva-respondió Fuu con una sonrisa. Recordaba perfectamente esa vez que yo hice todo lo posible para que ellas aceptaran usar la nueva armadura.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…_Yoi lathe Kina Marthea aceose usear lathe armauit quean coronds a mei ranory-_ repetí las palabras que les obligué a pronunciar unos meses atrás. Si ellas me lo pedían no podía negarme.

Muchas luces aparecieron sobre mi cabeza, unas de color dorado, otras de color rojo, y rodearon cada parte de mi cuerpo, mientras se esparcían hacía el cielo. Era como verme envuelta en una especie de llama, pero sin quemadura alguna. Finalmente todas se dispersaron hacía el cielo para llegar a dar a la Fuente de Ceiles, mientras mi cabello crecía un poco más.

Ahora tenía una armadura nueva color rojo con dorado, que cubría totalmente mi cuerpo pero no por ello no era ligera, si no al contrario, se ajustaba perfectamente en mí, cuál traje. Incluso no parecía que yo portara una armadura, si no ropa, eso sí adornada delicadamente con joyas enormes de color rojo.

-Vaya, ni siendo Kina Marthea dejas la sencillez a un lado-respondió Umi con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que es parte de ella; por cierto ¿te has dado cuenta de que ya no es tan pequeña cómo antes?-preguntó Fuu, contemplando el cielo para no tener que ver mi rostro.

-¡Yo no era pequeña!-respondí haciendo una pataleta.

-No has cambiado, no importa cuantas metamorfosis tengas serás siempre nuestra amada Hikaru-dijo Umi, mientras me abrazaba. Supongo que se dieron cuenta de que ese era mi miedo principal. Ahora entendía que con ellas, siempre podía ser yo, no la Kina Marthea, solamente sería yo. Abracé a Umi llorando de felicidad.

En el fondo, eso era todo lo que yo deseaba escuchar.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Discutíamos cuál era la mejor forma de abordar al Ermitaño, desechando todos los planes posibles de fallo. Ninguno era realmente bueno, por que tendríamos que demostrar ser bastante competentes en magia. Nosotros sabíamos del poder de Clef como para entender que ninguno le llegaba a los talones. Tendríamos que ser discípulos suyos para aprender más sobre el Heraldo de Batat. Presea recordaba muchos detalles respecto al Heraldo, pero por conjuro de la Orden de Yeajeë no podía decirlos todos. Su lealtad seguía para con ellas, y no podía culparla. Mi lealtad era para con mi hermano y los Axul. Incluso no les había revelado que nuestra ciudad principal no era Cephiro, si no Azulian. Eran secretos que ninguno podía revelar, por que la lealtad es más fuerte que los sentimientos. O incluso, que la misma sangre.

En el momento que discutíamos sobre el último plan que se nos ocurría, tocaron a la puerta suavemente. Seguramente Silo y Rea habían regresado de su paseo, aunque era demasiado pronto. Presea suspiró agotada, y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, pero ante ella no estaba Silo ni Rea, si no un grupo de personas vestidas totalmente de color púrpura y negro.

Frente a ellos estaba una joven cuyo parecido con Hikaru era asombroso, los mismos ojos, el mismo físico, e incluso la misma cara, solamente su cabello era de color rosa, a diferencia del de Hikaru, que era rojo como una llama. Ella vestía totalmente de negro, con un ligero pectoral de color plata.

-Buenas noches, estoy buscando a Silo-dijo ella con seriedad, mientras pasaba a la casa sin el menor reparo.

-Salió con Rea-dijo Presea sin aparentar miedo alguno.

-Bueno, la esperaré. Por cierto, me gustaría saber que hace una Kina aquí y también el famoso aliado de Autozam, Lantis Gathanriel.

Ella lo sabía. Sabía nuestros verdaderos nombres.

-Si he de contestar, por lo menos me gustaría saber quién eres-respondí yo sin perder el valor, al tiempo que me incorporaba de la cama. La fiebre comenzaba a ceder.

-Yo soy Nova, líder de la Rebelión.

**Notas de Ady:** Tras miles de años de mi desaparición, por fin hago mi regreso….Lalalalala, se que me querrán matar, pero es que no estaba inspirada, he tenido muchísimos problemas así que no había podido escribir. Incluso pensé en abandonar mis escritos, pero no pude. De momento aquí ando. Agradezco a los que leyeron la historia, por ellos decido continuar, pues no quiero dejarla inconclusa. Además de que le debo un fic a Daianapotter, pero eso será después. Como sea, crítica constructiva y destructiva, además de verduras para mi ensalada son bienvenidos. Nos vemos…^^


	10. Capítulo 10: El Monte de la Rebelión

_**SEGUNDA PARTE: LA GUERRA**_

**Capítulo 10: El Monte de la Rebelión.**

**Disclaimmer: La historia de __****Magic Knight Rayearth** 魔法騎士レイアース _Mahō Kishi Reiāsu no me pertenece a mí, si no a las geniales CLAMP. Ni sus personajes, mi único fin es el esparcimiento y el entretenimiento por medio de esta obra propia de mi autoría (quería oírme así de seria, jajajaja). Por lo tanto, ya aclarado...¡empecemos!_

Han pasado años desde que me uní a la Rebelión. Presea y yo decidimos unirnos a ella con la esperanza de encontrar una verdad aterradora en el Monte Akai. La Orden de Yeajëe guardaba más secretos de los pensados en cuanto a la guerra milenaria. Sin duda nos hallábamos ante un mundo más oscuro del imaginado. El maestro de Clef, "El Ermitaño" me entrenó durante mucho tiempo. Presea decidió renunciar a su nombre Kina y volver a su Orden, pues Nova le hizo una oferta. Aunque ahora tiene demasiado que no veo a ninguna de las dos. Me parece que por orden de Nova, las dos se encuentran en una misión. La infiltración tenía como fin de Nova lograr el apoyo a la Rebelión por parte de la Orden, sin embargo el fin de Presea es totalmente diferente. Sólo tendrá acceso a saber el verdadero papel de la Orden, si vuelve a ella. Ella fue ascendida por Esmeralda a Kina, pero ahora desde que Hikaru es la nueva Kina Marthea, ya no le debe lealtad.

En realidad, dudo mucho que Presea no hubiera deseado conservar su lealtad para Hikaru, de hecho al principio la teníamos, pero ahora yo peleó por dos razones: detener esta absurda guerra y olvidar a Hikaru. Me parece mentira pensar el hecho de a pesar de su crueldad, de su desdén y de su egoísmo yo pueda seguir amándola. Me encuentro luchando con toda mi fuerza para olvidar, pero no me la arranco de mi esencia, a pesar del tiempo. Presea tampoco puede olvidar a Clef pues ella tiene el consuelo de que nuestro estimado amigo no haya caído en la misma trampa de la Kina Marthea, con todo y que ahora sólo su presencia en la Orden de Yeajëe impiden que le ponga el mismo precio a su cabeza que a la mía.

Si, ahora después de Nova, soy el segundo más buscado de Cephiro, pero como me uní a la Rebelión, la gente no nos ha delatado. La crueldad de la Kina Marthea ha vuelto el mundo de Cephiro realmente gris; sin embargo, me niego a creer que sea una crueldad propia, para mí hay cosas más sospechosas de las que se pueden ver a simple vista, pero no deja de ser crueldad para con la gente. El mismo Cephiro ya no respira vida, respira temor. Los bellos Montes de la región se han oscurecido. La flama roja del Monte Akai, agonizaría de no ser por el donativo de curación que hago en secreto del fuego negro. El Monte Aoi, y el Monte Midoriro han perdido su encanto. Las hermosas y cristalinas Aguas de la Serenidad del primero se han vuelto turbias, llenas de criaturas monstruosas, lo cuál ha disminuido el agua que llega a Cephiro. Se tiene que traer de Fahren. La región se ha secado demasiado, los hermosos bosques se han extinguido, el frío es algo demasiado común, pues los vientos del silencio del Monte Midoriro también dejaron de ser apacibles y cálidos. Todo se ha vuelto totalmente gris y lúgubre. De momentos pienso que hubiera pasado si ella no se hubiera vuelto una tirana.

En esos momentos los encontré, los guardias de Cephiro vigilando un enorme cortejo. Seguramente era alguien importante. No se veían tantos guardianes de Cephiro. Me acerqué sigilosamente para ver la situación. Era seguramente una de las guardianas personales de la Kina Marthea, pues ellas también usaban escolta.

Era bastante extraño encontrarlos por las faldas del Monte Akai, pues generalmente la zona es muy peligrosa para ellas. De momento me mantuve en silencio. Sólo se oía el ruido del cortejo, de los animales para montar y de la guardia. Era una misión secreta o al parecer muy importante. Permanecí en silencio, esperando. Los instantes se volvían eternos, y ahora ya no deseaba que mi amigo Kanora, volviese. Los vientos gélidos congelaban cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Esperaba en silencio, todo consumido por la oscuridad de la montaña.

De pronto, el cortejo se detuvo en un claro en dónde una de las siete lunas de Cephiro adornaba la noche. Del carruaje descendió Lafarga. Aunque no lo había visto hace mucho tiempo, aún lo recordaba. Ahora ya no usaba su armadura azul, si no una negra con rojo, y su rostro lucía dos marcas de color rojizo. Ayudó a una mujer a bajar y en ese momento casi me quería ir de boca. Era ella. Podría distinguirla en cualquier parte. Su cuerpo era más esbelto, más largo, y llevaba una enorme capucha de una tela roja. Su vestido era de color rojo sangre y de lana gruesa. Sin duda sabía del frío de la región. Yo me quedé de piedra, podía sentir tantas cosas, pero ese no era el punto en estos momentos.

Ella caminaba con seguridad, arrogancia. Sin duda, de la dulce Hikaru no habían quedado más que cenizas. El fuego tiende a destruir. Ahora era totalmente diferente. Era como las cenizas, una versión maquiavélica de lo que una persona suele ser. No podía ver sus ojos desde aquí, pero dudaba que tuvieran la misma chispa de vida, de alegría, de amor que solían tener por mí, por su gente, por lo que ella amaba. Estaba perdida para siempre.

Bajé con cautela del Monte, yendo con cuidado a través de sus faldas. Era algo verdaderamente sencillo, llevaba toda mi vida entrenado en la discreción, además de que el entrenamiento con el "Ermitaño" de verdad me había servido para mejorar mis habilidades en el momento de combatir. Bajé por las firmes piedras del Monte Akai, tan particulares, que gracias al Fuego Negro habían adquirido una hermosa tonalidad azulada y negra, justa para favorecer el camuflaje, en especial en una de las noches tan oscuras de Cephiro.

Bajaron a una de las persona de un carro cubierto del metal que obtienen de las flores azules de Cephiro. Pocos lo saben, pero ese metal permite contener cualquier tipo de manifestación poderosa. Física o espiritual. Era una especie de forja especial, aunque sólo los encantamientos de Zagato , Clef y la Kina Marthea eran capaces de demostrar una inmunidad. A la fecha, no tenía plena conciencia de si los míos también, pero no era algo necesario para mí saberlo.

Ella se acerco al carro, seguida de Lafarga y sus dos eternas guardianas. Seguían siendo igual de altas que ella, cosa que por absurdo que suene, me hizo sonreír con ternura. De cualquier forma, en ese carro tenían a alguien demasiado poderoso, alguna persona que necesitaba de la especial atención de la Kina Marthea. Un rayo de fuego fue suficiente para abrir el carro. Sus dos guardianas entraron por el prisionero en cuestión. Tenía un largo cabello negro, una figura cubierta por un simple vestido de alguna tela gruesa, sin duda la tela especial para prisioneros. He tenido hombres que han escapado de las prisiones de Cephiro, y esa tela en el cuerpo es demasiado dolorosa, incómoda y dura de toda prenda de vestir que existe. Puede controlarse, y causar la sensación de rayos, de fuego, de hielo, lo que se le ocurra al torturador. Imaginar que la misma Kina Marthea era el torturador, bueno…esa mujer hizo algo de especial mención.

Y al parecer ella pensó lo mismo que yo, puesto que podía ver como la mujer se retorcía por las suaves cenizas del Monte. Mis ojos comenzaron a arder, pude sentir como las flamas me llenaban las manos. Eso era mi furia. Podían hacer cualquier cosa con sus vidas, pero no podían dañar a una inocente, en este Monte. Él mismo reclamaba esto. Podía sentir la furia que se escondía en su lava ardiente. Podría decir que casi era enloquecedora. Iban a matarla, en sus faldas. Iban a MATARLA, por una injusticia.

-Bien, Aska du Fahren, se te acusa en nombre de la Kina Marthea, por una posible conspiración con la rebelión, por insultos a la moral de los Kinas, por renunciar a tu lealtad a tu señora y por ende por tu traición a Cephiro- era la voz de Hikaru, pero sin duda no era la misma forma en que antes hablaba la mujer de la que me había enamorado. Ella era dura, tenebrosa e incluso…lo decía con sorna.-Tu sentencia es la muerte, al menos que desees arrepentirte y yo te perdone la vida.

-Soy fiel a Cephiro, a la única que no soy fiel es la que ahora se dice mi señora-dio un escupitajo al suelo. Nunca pude estar más orgulloso de alguien. Sin duda eso pensaba en el momento en que pude ver como ella se quitaba la capucha. Era como ver a una mujer mucho más hermosa, pero también más aterradora. No quedaba en ella ni un solo rasgo de ternura, de dulzura.

Lanzó un destello de fuego de sus manos, múltiples bolas de fuego llegaban a sus manos. La calcinación total, era la peor forma de morir. Se preparó para lanzar su ataque fulminante, pero en ese momento lancé yo dos bolas de fuego.

-Buenas noches, parece que interrumpí la fiesta a la que no estaba invitado-mi voz también tenía sorna, y pude ver como todos los guardias se ponían en posición de ataque.

-General Lantis Gathanriel, diría que es un gusto verle, pero la Kina Marthea no suele ser mentirosa, y menos con uno de los líderes de la rebelión.

-Ciertamente, podemos esperar que sea una tirana, un ente despiadado y cruel…¿pero mentirosa? Nunca le atribuiríamos semejante cosa a "nuestra" amada gobernante, ¿verdad?-estaba siendo irónico, y lo sabía. Se supone que la vez en que la viera tenía que ser gélido, no sentir que el corazón me volvía loco.

-¿Cómo se atreve un simple expatriado a traicionar a quién le dio techo, y a insultar a la sabia Kina Marthea?-Umi, me parece que se llamaba así, se adelanto, quitándose la capa roja. Era una cabeza más pequeña que yo, pero Lafarga también y si era más alto. Esto sería una batalla demasiado interesante.-Yo, guardiana de la Kina Marthea Hikaru, ordenó su arresto y su inmediata ejecución junto con la de la princesa de Fahren, Aska, por la condena de la calcinación total.

-No es como que quisiera perderme mi ejecución, pero tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer, cómo por ejemplo…evitarla-los guardias se vinieron contra mí, en un momento basto para dejarlos lastimados con el poder del Fuego. Ni siquiera tuve que esforzarme demasiado. Fui por Aska y la coloqué en mis brazos, iba a conjurar a mi caballo, pero en el momento en que trataba de activar a Clefto fui atacado por una bola de fuego. Hikaru. Sólo ella.

-Bien, si el general Gathanriel quiere pelea, la tendrá-dijo ella, se quitó la capa dejando ver su cabellera totalmente roja, y el suave vestido de lágrimas que usaba. Verán, un vestido de lágrimas es una cosa complicada. Es muy suave, pero ofrece una fuerte protección para quién lo usa. Se consigue de una forma difícil de mencionar, pero habla de que la persona tiene un concepto bastante egoísta hacía su persona.

-No, no lo haré-aunque ella fuera la persona más cruel de la creación, aunque estuviera a punto de matarme, aún así nunca lo haría. Nunca le haría daño. Una bola de fuego impacto sobre mi cuello, en la suave cadena que prometí usar por orden suya, antes de irme. Eso era todo lo que tenía de su anterior forma de ser. Ni a ella iba a permitirle quitarme ese recuerdo. Mis ojos se abrieron, el panorama se veía totalmente más claro, Clefto fue conjurada, y lancé un feroz ataque de Fuego Negro, rodeándonos. Su guardia estaba totalmente pasmada. Sin duda habían escuchado hablar del poder de éste. Sólo una persona tenía acceso a él. Nuestro señor Axul, al que ellos llamaban traidor.

-Es imposible…-fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

-Bueno, su alteza, ahora nos vamos entendiendo-pateé un poco de la ceniza que nos rodeaba, lancé un rayo y miles de pedazos de fuego volaron sobre los cuerpos de la guardia de ella. Todo comenzó a arder, a llenarse de polvo, pero ahí estábamos, sólo ella y yo. Me acerqué a ella, la tuve frente a frente, la tomé entre mis brazos aunque ella me veía con rencor y cubiertos por ese fuego, la besé. No era el beso de un amante, era el beso de una persona con el corazón herido, con el rencor guardado. Podía sentir que ella me correspondía, levante su cabeza, suavemente, con la intención de que se quedara conmigo. Pero después reaccione. Ella era cruel, dura e iba a matarme. En ese momento retrocedí justo a tiempo, de recibir una bola de fuego fulminante en el corazón.

Sus ojos me miraban con ira, y no dudo que los míos la vieran igual. Escuché unos débiles gemidos y toses, entonces me percate de Aska. La había encerrado junto conmigo. Teníamos que escapar. Lancé un ataque de fuego para distraerla, y corrí hacía Aska. Estaba perdiendo aire, cubierta de ceniza y pálida. Sin pensarlo, le di un poco de aire boca a boca, lo suficiente para asegurarme de que su cuerpo lo recibiera. Me alegré en el momento en que ella abrió los ojos.

-General Lantis, ha pasado demasiado tiempo…me alegro tanto…

-Ya, ya todo estará bien-ella asintió, y se quedó desmayada en mis brazos. Yo la acuné suavemente y la levante. –_Resight, apear…-_y mi caballo apareció. Ahora podíamos huir.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Me siento totalmente calmada, de hecho estoy tomando el té tranquilamente con mis padres y mis hermanos. Estoy sentada, con un hermoso kimono de seda roja. Me encanta estar con ellos y escuchar el suave susurro del agua. Me siento tan feliz aquí, sin nada para perturbarme.

Sin embargo, una imagen en el agua empieza a llamarme la atención. Yo reconocería esa cara en cualquier parte, mi corazón late a toda velocidad. Es Lantis, se ve tan sereno, tan serio, como siempre. Mi cuerpo quiere alcanzarlo, mis manos tocan la superficie del lago para poder sentirlo. Quiero tenerlo cerca de mí, abrazarlo y decirle que lo amo. No recuerdo siquiera por que no puedo estar a su lado. Sólo puedo recordarlo a él. Al tocar el agua, la imagen cambia, y una voz llena mi cabeza.

_-Él es el dueño de tu corazón, de tu alma, de tu cuerpo…sin embargo, no te ama. ¿Quién podría amar a una niña cómo tú? Él escogió a Aska, no a ti. A ti te odia, te ataca, te desprecia. No eres nada._

-No te creo, él me ligeras lágrimas aparecieron en mis ojos. No podía hacer caso, no de nuevo.

_-Obsérvalo tú misma-_Una imagen se proyecto. Aska estaba hermosa, radiante, y él la beso. Durante mucho tiempo. Se veía realmente enamorado de ella. Y observé como veía a alguien con odio, mientras la llevaba en sus brazos. Era a mí, incluso me atacó con bolas de fuego, mientras yo le imploraba por perdón, por que volviera a mi lado, llorando. Él parecía incluso reír_.-¿Lo ves? Odia, odia al hombre que ha lastimado tu corazón._

Me sentía a punto de morir, todo en mi cuerpo había estallado en miles de pedazos, pero algo evito que yo volviera a sentir la furia y el temor. Una sensación tan cálida llegó desde mis labios a mis pedazos. No fue suficiente, pero por lo menos evito que yo muriera…de nuevo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Me ha costado demasiado trabajo llegar a la zona de nuestra base secreta. Llevar a Aska no ha sido sencillo, pero me dio algo para pensar, por lo menos que no fuera el beso de desesperación que le di a Hikaru. Mi boca todavía vibraba, se sentía tibia a pesar del frío de la noche. La princesa estaba muy mal, sin duda la tortura había sido terrible. El vestido tuve que calcinarlo y ponerle mi capa de hilos hechos de las suaves hebras de los caballos plateados. Era una prenda muy lujosa, propia de la realeza de Azulian. De vez en cuando podía abandonar Cephiro para ir a nuestra guarida. Claro, eran cosas que no hacía en presencia de nadie, pues estaba atado por un secreto mágico que me mataría si revelara la ubicación. Yo mismo estuve de acuerdo con Zagato en que me pusiera ese sortilegio. Amo a mi tierra, amo a la suave tierra azul, a las dulces y tranquilas aguas de mi planeta, a los volcanes con su particular fuego púrpura y azulado, a los cielos, a todo lo que la forma. Hemos estado en la guerra durante mil años, pero ese escondite nos ha dado lo mismo que en su momento le dio nuestra amada Axulian a nuestro señor Axedrien, su tranquilidad y vida por un lugar feliz.

Estaba lloviendo cuando llegamos. El clima de Cephiro es todo menos agradable desde que Hikaru dejó de poseer dulzura y paz en su corazón. No hay un solo día en que no haya un tornado, una tormenta de luz, un terrible terremoto o un ataque furioso de la lluvia. Al parecer no podemos escaparnos de nuestros destinos, y es en esos momentos en los cuáles suelo preguntarme sobre el tormento de Hikaru, los secretos más oscuros escondidos en ella. Sé lo suficiente de Cephiro como para saber que depende de la voluntad de su Kina Marthea, del equilibrio entre su corazón y mente. Desgraciadamente no tiene ninguna de las dos. Pasó a dejar a Aska en la enfermería al cuidado de Bugga, en dónde espero esté en buenas manos. Por suerte, ella la recibe con el mismo candor de siempre, con la suavidad de sus manos expertas y ancianas, y sus suaves ojos grises. Me dice que no me preocupe por nada y me deja en paz.

Entro a las cuevas. Ya me esperan Geo y sorprendentemente, una Nova muy sonriente.

-Es un milagro verlo, General Gathanriel, su fama llega demasiado lejos, hasta me siento importante de tener el privilegio de sostener una conversación civilizada-Nova disfruta de tomarme el pelo, aún se me hace increíble que ella fuera la jovencita capaz de apuntarme un arma al cuello. Ese combate me costó demasiado ganarlo, en especial por su velocidad y tenacidad. Ahora llevaba su acostumbrado uniforme de la Orden de Yeajeë, de ligeras escamas de una de las criaturas volantes de Cephiro. Es suave, flexible y de un eterno color negro. Su cabello rosa se extendía a sus pies, enorme, contrastando con su armadura negra. Al parecer se había quitado la protección del cuerpo, pues sólo llevaba esto, sus botas y su cinto dónde descansaban sus dos estelas luminosas, capaces de dañar a un ser humano y cosas más duras.

-Déjalo pequeña, ahora dime ¿qué hace la mejor rebelde de Cephiro en la base? ¿Quién se encarga de las tierras de la zona de Midoriro?

-Se encarga otra unidad, según me parece de nuevo tuvimos actividad con la perra de Fuu. Me parece increíble que esas mujeres hayan creado un nuevo impuesto-ella detestaba a Hikaru y a sus amigas. No era para menos, habían causado muchas bajas en sus ejércitos anteriores. En realidad, yo no las detestaba, deseaba rebanarles el cuello, pero en realidad soy pacífico.

-Y ahora ¿por qué fue? Dime que no fue tan absurdo como el pasado-en estos momentos los Kinas habían caído en un estado total de explotación a los cephirianos. El de la semana pasada era por el derecho a que los Kinas los gobernaran. Una verdadera tontería.

-Fue peor. Ahora deben pagar para el arresto de los rebeldes-ella se río. Sin duda, sabíamos que no muchos pagarían ese impuesto. A lo máximo lo harían los Kinas, pero la población en general se siente comprendida por los rebeldes.-Me pregunto cuantos ciudadanos de Cephiro se mueren por capturarnos.

-Pues al menos que tu ejército haya causado estragos en Cephyro, yo diría que muy pocos-sonreí con sorna. En realidad me pregunto en que piensa Hikaru cuando ordena esta clase de cosas, o en primer lugar si piensa cuando lo hace. Me parece que no. Los impuestos en verdad son necesarios, dependes de ellos para conseguir lo que buscas, pero cobrar a una población por cosas sin sentido, eso sólo lo hacen quienes han perdido el sentido de la inteligencia.-Y conociéndote has manifestado lo feliz que te puso la novedad ¿verdad?

-Apenas tres vueltas de las siete lunas de Cephiro y ya me conoces como la palma de tu mano. Eres alguien de temer, Gathanriel-se carcajeó ella.-Si, digamos que la guardia Kina de Midoriro está reclutando nuevos miembros para reponer a los perdidos…¿no quieres presentar tu candidatura? Manejas la espada como si fuera una banderola y lanzas lucecitas, pero eres el único hombre que me ha vencido siempre en combate.

-Sabía que mi historial me ayudaría a entrar a la guardia Kina, pero…creo que no soy demasiado bueno para ellos- a continuación nos comenzamos a carcajear, pero me detuve ante la visión que nunca esperaba encontrarme en ese lugar…Tatra y Tarta, su hermana gemela que se me veían con intensidad.-Tatra…

-¡Lantis!-ella corrió a abrazarme, causando la curiosidad de Nova, incluso puedo decir que un destello extraño se mostraba en sus ojos rosáceos. Se quedó en silencio.-¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, querido Lantis!

-Demasiado pequeña, demasiado-sonreí mientras correspondía a su abrazo. Tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía. Incluso a su novio y mi mejor amigo, Eagle no lo veía desde hace mucho y lo extrañaba demasiado. Todos ellos dejados en mi vida anterior como Príncipe Menor y Comandante de las Fuerzas de Azulian.-Los he extrañado demasiado a todos, a Clío, a mi hermano, a…Ea…mi mejor amigo-se supone que estoy desterrado por Eagle, a la fecha sólo Clef sabe de mi secreto. Sé que lo ha mantenido oculto, pues de lo contrario sería hombre muerto a estas alturas, además espero que a él no lo haya envuelto la misma maldad que al resto de los Kinas. Él es un Axul, nosotros no nos dejaríamos envolver tan fácil.

-Han pasado tantas cosas Lantis, si pudiera empezar por algo…

-Podrían empezar por ejemplo, por decirme ¿quiénes son y qué hacen en el campamento de la Rebelión Cephiriana?-Nova interrumpió con su voz de capitán a nuestro encuentro. Típico de ella.

-Son Tatra y Tarta de Chizeta, la región de la neutralidad- Nova baja la defensa y sonríe, aunque mira con una expresión extraña a Tatra. Les saluda a la forma Cephiriana con reserva, da una orden a uno de los soldados que pasan por ahí, y le pide que las deje en una habitación cómoda. Tatra se despide abrazándome, para decirme un mensaje: Necesita verme, tenemos cosas que hablar. En cuanto se va, Nova me ve y parece un poco enfurruñada, pero se controla.

-Amigos de Chizeta…eso es algo inesperado, y nada menos que las princesas de la Zona Neutral-ella permanece con cierto rictus en la boca.- ¿No les cuesta mantenerse neutros por la guerra? No han hecho nada por Cephiro ni por Autozam. Aunque no me sorprende que no te enfade, después de todo, tú no le eres leal ya a la tierra que te vio nacer.

-Pues en realidad, me tiene sin cuidado lo que pase en Autozam. Cephiro es mi nueva patria, y con ella está mi lealtad-me preocupa Autozam, es nuestro apoyo, pero también me preocupa Cephiro. Suena demasiado tonto pero le tengo un cariño muy especial por ser la tierra de ella. La sigo amando, aunque sé que no debería, sin embargo no puedo decírselo a la mujer que tengo enfrente de mí. Ella nunca lo comprendería. –Tengo que arreglar unas cosas con Geo y asegurarme de la llegada de Mistra a dónde le mande.

-Lantis…-ella me tomó de la capa, y su voz era a duras penas un delicado susurro. Costaba creer que la misma persona hubiera usado hace unos momentos una voz totalmente autoritaria.-Me alegro mucho de verte.

-También yo, pequeña Nova- y me di la vuelta.

-No jefecito, las reparaciones no se hacen así por que sí. Tengo que conseguir unas piezas, además de sobornar a medio mundo para las más pesadas. Por no mencionar lo complicado del conjuro, y encima de eso, tengo que buscar si encaja la joya en cuestión, por cierto esto no es Escudo, puedo sentirlo. Es igual de bueno, palpa con la misma vida, pero no es Escudo-el pequeño Kaie, me veía con sus enormes ojos verdes y pecas. Era demasiado pequeño, pero irradiaba una inteligencia sorprendente. Era el mejor arreglando cosas. Geo lo había traído en lo que conseguía a un mecánico más grande. Confiábamos en Kaie, pero él tenía que dormir la siesta al oscurecer.

-Bueno Kaie, quería mejorar lo inmejorable. Clefto es genial sin necesidad de ninguna mejora-sonreí al pequeño, le di una palmada sobre la cabeza, revolví su cabello castaño entre mis dedos, y suspiré ¿dónde demonios iba a conseguir Paya?

-Ni yo mismo entendí por que querías mejorar lo que yo considero la mejor espada de Cephiro, mira que tu espada no le pide nada ni a la espada de la mismísima Kina Marthea-sonrió el pequeño, mostrándome la ausencia de uno de sus dientes.

-Siempre se puede ser mejor Kaie, eso aplica hasta cuando eres el mejor-sonreí, y le dije que buscará a Geo. Era increíble ver a un equipo tan disparejo. Geo era altísimo, a diferencia de Kaie, era musculoso, Kaie era delgaducho, casi enclenque, su cabellera era negro intenso como sus ojos, Kaie tenía un cabello platino, con ojos rojo intenso, pero con todo eran el equipo mejor coordinado de mecánicos que pude haber pedido. Se complementaban como ninguno, quizá faltaba Sazu, pero él todavía estaba en búsqueda de la autorización de Eagle para venir. Al padre de Eagle le convenía que los mejores hombres de Autozam apoyaran a la rebelión, pues ésta sin duda debilitaría a Cephiro, haciéndolo por fin un objetivo sencillo de vencer. Por eso Geo y Kaie habían obtenido la autorización y yo, les había introducido en este mundo. La defensa de Cephiro fallaba mucho desde que Clef estaba en depresión, Ferio siguiendo los mandatos locos de Fuu y los cephirianos habían perdido la fe de su gobernante, por lo cuál ni siquiera costó trabajo alguno introducirlos.

Geo apareció, era uno de los únicos hombres que tenía que ver con la cabeza hacia arriba. Un increíble hombre, incluso capaz de darme miedo, con gran bondad…y pasión por lo dulce.

-Bueno Lantis, me parece que este mocoso dijo que querías verme-sonrió y le agito los cabellos a un divertido Kaie. Él idolatraba a Geo Metro.-¿Para qué me necesita el General Gathanriel?

-Llegó Tatra y su hermana-mi rostro era bastante serio. Sabíamos él y yo que eso era extraño. Generalmente Tatra nunca abandonaba a Eagle. Estábamos en problemas.

-Sin duda en este país destaca demasiado-él comento con seriedad. Toda la alegría se había esfumado.

-Demasiado, es casi como un rayo de sol en medio de la oscuridad.

-Supongo que pidió hablar contigo ¿no?-fue todo lo preguntado por Geo. Él sabía demasiado bien, como yo, que me había venido a buscar por una razón bastante interesante.

-No quiero adelantarme, pero igual necesito que me acompañes. Nos concierne a los dos.

-Ve a checar al nuevo robot que estamos arreglando Kaie, me parece que esos ineptos cephirianos ni siquiera saben que es una llave de energía concentrada-Kaie corrió a obedecer la orden de Geo, y apenas vimos al pequeño lo suficientemente lejos, nos dirigimos a dónde habían ubicado a Tatra. Como invitadas mías, sin duda tendrían que estar en la misma sala dónde estaban mis aposentos de descanso. Le pregunté a un soldado dónde estaban las invitadas mías, y nos dirigimos a la amplia habitación.

No era tan decorada como ellas la habían dejado, ahora todo el ambiente la habitación tenía alfombras, un suave aroma a jazmines, que me hizo en su momento querer a Tatra, cojines de delicada seda, y una suave música de fondo.

-Me siento como en las habitaciones del palacio de Chizeta-el primero en romper el silencio fue Geo. Siempre era demasiado extrovertido. Igual que Eagle, igual que Zagato, contrario a mí.

-Esa es la idea-Tatra nos recibió con una sonrisa. Llevaba un suave vestido de color amarillo. Siempre fue su color preferido.-Que gusto verte, mi querido Geo.

-Siempre es un placer para mí, Tatra. Me encanta verte, siempre te veo más guapa- él le tenía una gran lealtad a la novia de su teniente y amigo.

-Lantis, ¿no vas a preguntar a que venimos?- Tarta, la menor siempre fue más directa, menos dulce y más decidida. Era tan parecida a Tatra como una gota de agua y tan diferente como un copo de nieve.

-Supongo que me conoces Tarta, no me gusta perder el tiempo-sonreí y me dejé caer en uno de los cojines, después de pedirle permiso a ambas. Estaba demasiado cansado.

-Bien, Chizeta ha decidido apoyar a la rebelión. No podemos permitir que la Kina Marthea anulé el pacto de protección a los cephirianos. Está atentando contra la neutralidad, y parece que eso era lo deseado por ella. Incluso parece un intento de autodestrucción. No puedo creer que haga los actos justos para voltear la lealtad de su pueblo. Sabemos que intentó asesinar a la princesa Aska de Fahren, y eso no es normal. Además…espera, necesitamos un sortilegio del silencio-Tatra y yo nos incorporamos y lanzamos un rayo dorado y morado, que se mezcló para causar nuestro aislamiento en un dimensión totalmente ajena. Nos sentamos y dejamos que Tarta siguiera.-¿Has hablado con Zagato recientemente?

-Hace relativamente poco, ¿por qué?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-¿No has notado algo extraño en el señor Axul?-preguntó Tatra con interés. Ella quería mucho a mi hermano, por eso no me sorprendía como ella se había dado cuenta de la extraña actitud de mi hermano. Él aseguraba estar cansado, pero yo sabía la diferencia. Algo raro y extraño estaba pasando con él.

-Si, pero él se lo atribuye a su cansancio, dice que la guerra le está costando demasiado trabajo-sonreí, pero en realidad no era algo alegre. No me gustaba.

-Pues bien, sabemos por Clío que Zagato tiene a una persona escondida en el palacio Axul-respondió Tatra, a lo cuál me dejó pasmado.-Sabemos que Alcyone ya no duerme con él, y Caldina dice que la misma Alcyone le confesó esto con lágrimas.

-Eso es bastante raro de Zagato. Aunque nunca tomó en serio a Alcyone, siempre dormía con ella una o dos noches- reflexionó Tatra. No me había dado cuenta de los cambios de cama de mi hermano. No les daba importancia, pero su conducta era demasiado sospechosa.

-Hablando de camas, Lantis…¿qué asunto traes…con la chica que preguntó sobre nosotras?-Tarta siempre era demasiado directa, pero era extraño pensar en algo que nos involucrara a Nova y a mí.

-¿Con Nova? Ninguno, somos amigos y ella me ofreció un sitio como elemento de la Rebelión, pero fuera de eso…nada ¿paso algo?-mi amiga era observadora, pero me sorprendió su pregunta.-Yo…amo a alguien más-y la había visto hoy después de tres ciclos lunares, le había besado y ella me quería matar. Sublime.

-Lantis, ¿sufres por ella, verdad?-Tatra se acercó a mí, y me abrazó. Siempre fue demasiado dulce.

-Demasiado pequeña, demasiado-sonreí sin alegría, y le correspondí a su abrazo.-Pero fue culpa mía, por enamorarme de quién no debía, pequeña. Yo lo sabía y aún así no hice nada para detenerlo. Creo, siempre amé a lo imposible. No podías ser experto en armas y mago, y fui las dos, no podías ser un Kailu, y yo soy el único Kailu existente, no podíamos pisar Cephiro, yo fui el primero en pisarlo, que no podías amar a la Kina Marthea, y yo la amo.

Mis amigos se quedaron en silencio. Nadie dijo nada, incluso la música paro. Todo era demasiado silencioso, pero por fin lo había admitido y me sentía demasiado tranquilo.

-Lantis de acuerdo, Eagle dijo que estabas loco, pero ahora veo que estás demente ¿la Kina Marthea? ¿La misma tirana que ahora quieres destruir?-Geo fue el primero en romper el incómodo silencio.

-No siempre fue la mujer que es ahora, antes era totalmente diferente, pero ahora...tengo que terminar con ella, para volver a recuperar la paz de esta tierra y de la nuestra. La guerra de mil años podría terminarse si supieran todos la verdad. Aunque dudo que la verdad pueda arrancar mil años de rencores, de rechazos, de muertes. Tan sólo tenemos que descubrirla completa para buscar quizá algo más que la guerra de mil años.

-¿De qué verdad hablas Lantis?-preguntó Tatra sin comprender.

-Hablo Tatra, de lo que pasó realmente con Marthea y con Axedrien.

_**Notas de Ady:** Parecía que no volvería a escribir de nuevo algo en Fuego Negro, pero cierto es que la inspiración me volvió. La historia tomó un giro, pero espero sea comprensible. Se aceptan lechugas y jitomates para mi ensalada, o critica constructiva, NO DESTRUCTIVA. No sé cuando escriba el otro capítulo, pero por lo mientras agradezco a todos sus Reviews, sus Favorites y espero actualizar con más prontitud. Los quiero._


	11. Capítulo 11: Las Fosas de la Muerte

**SEGUNDA PARTE: LA GUERRA**

**Disclaimer: Magic Night Rayearth no me pertenece a mí, si no a las maravillosas CLAMP, yo sólo creo mis historias locas en base a sus personajes, sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines de recreación. El fic si es mío, así que nada de plagios. **

**Capítulo 2.0: Memorias del exiliado.**

_Incluso en La Guerra de los Mil años, Cephiro el hermoso planeta dominado por la voluntad de su gente, siempre se había mostrado como un sitio pacífico, con encantadoras flores de color azul, duras, y que decoraban el hermoso planeta. La fuerza de su Kina Marthea les había mantenido de pie…al menos así era hace tres ciclos lunares. _

_Las cosas en Cephiro no son las mismas. No desde que la Kina Marthea perdió la inocencia de sus hermosos ojos color granada. Ahora en ellos sólo se podía ver desolación y destrucción. Quedan lejos los tiempos de paz y de prosperidad, ahora en el planeta sólo domina la muerte, el miedo y el enojo. La rebelión gana terreno dentro de las tres regiones, la Región del fuego Akai, La región del Viento Midoriro y la Región de la Cascada Aoi han perdido el resplandor de su grandeza. _

_Nadie sabe como fue el cambio. Antes la Kina Marthea Luriel era suave, dulce, bondadosa, ahora estaba decidida a dar muerte a cualquiera que se hallara en contra de sus deseos. Incluso el Dios Rayearth le había abandonado, dejando a Cephiro en la más profunda oscuridad._

_La guerra de los mil años, la nueva tiranía, debilitaban al delicado Cephiro, dependiente del corazón de su Kina y de su gente._

_Los rebeldes, buscaban liberar al pueblo de Cephiro de ella, pero…entre los rebeldes destacaba Gathanriel Lantis, el antiguo Juez Supremo, encargado de escoger a la Kina Marthea hace tres ciclos lunares, sin embargo él llevaba un secreto entre sus manos. _

_Era el Lord menor de los Axul, quienes habían estado en Guerra con los Kinas por más de mil años. Con el fin de atacarlos desde su interior, su hermano mayor, Zagato le envía a Cephiro donde se hace pasar por un general exiliado de Autozam, en pro de ganarse la confianza de los cephirianos. En su camino, fue descubierto por un antiguo habitante de Azulian, Guru Clef, él cuál le rebeló sobre sus sospechas de la verdadera cara de la guerra. Ahora, debe buscar la verdad y además, librar la batalla por liberar a Cephiro de la tiranía. _

**Capítulo 1: Las fosas de la Muerte **

Trabajábamos sin cesar, apenas podíamos hacer el conteo de las horas, me había dedicado todo el día a esto, ni siquiera había sido un buen anfitrión con mis amigos, aunque creo que ellos eran conscientes de que les estaba evitando desde el día en que admití amarla. Si, no era una mentira. Yo la amaba a pesar de que ahora era una verdadera bruja. Ni siquiera podía concebir el mundo con ella lejos de mí . Prefería mil veces saber de ella a pensar en haberla perdido. No podía concebir el mundo sin su presencia, sin ser consciente de respirar bajo el mismo cielo.

Mi pequeño amigo me miraba trabajando, moviendo las manos en silencio absoluto. En todo el día a lo mucho nos dirigimos alrededor de veinte palabras, las cuáles en su mayoría habían sido de cortesía, y de parte de él. Mis pensamientos estaban en otra parte, no podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera arreglar las máquinas. Por ello, había despedido a Geo y me había quedado con Kaie a reparar. En realidad, trataba de postergar mi visita al Monte Akai lo más que pudiera. El hecho de entrar en la que fuera la tierra representativa de ella, me hacía sentir realmente turbado. Pero nadie conocía Akai mejor que yo, a nadie el Ermitaño le había rebelado sus secretos como a mí. Suspiré, lanzando un ataque de fuego sencillo al motor y conseguí hacerlo arrancar. Sin duda Eagle estaría orgulloso de mis habilidades como mecánico. Cuando nos conocimos yo no era capaz de arrancar una nave de paseo de Autozam y ahora podía darle vida a uno de los mejores equipos de batalla de Cephiro. No era como nuestros mejores equipos de Azulian, dado que los Cephirianos siempre han controlado la magia, prefiriendo los motores de magia y el equipo de escudo, pero eso sólo podían hacerlo algunos Kina y los encargados de hacer armas, no el resto de los mortales. De momento, nos concentrábamos en manejar la misma tecnología que en Autozam, pero era complicado.

Me sentía más tranquilo, aunque no deseaba ver a nadie en esos momentos. Tatra y Tarta habían decidido quedarse por unos días, para juzgar lo más conveniente para Chizeta, con todo de su promesa de mantenerse en la neutralidad, los abusos cometidos por la Kina Marthea, habían despertado en ellos el miedo y el pánico. Ahora todos estábamos pensando si lo mejor no sería atacarla. Acabar de una vez con la tiranía, pero no sabíamos cuál sería nuestro siguiente movimiento. Quizás era tiempo de juntar a todos los que peleaban en contra de la Kina Marthea y tomar una decisión.

Recordé lo que les había contado a Tatra, a Tarta y a Geo sobre la verdadera historia del Ermitaño o Aquewen Tarewed, como se llamaba antes de ser conocido con su seudónimo en Cephyro. La aprendí por un ciclo de las siete lunas de Cephiro, en lo que me entrenaba y fortalecía mi espíritu con ese hombre. Aprendí demasiadas cosas, el entrenamiento era bastante intensivo, era un agotamiento tanto físico como mental, y realmente podías sentirlo. Fue la búsqueda del conocimiento de mí mismo, en especial de mis sentidos, de mi forma de concebir el mundo, y el alma que llevaba en mi cuerpo, para unirlas en conjunto en mi fuerza física y en mi capacidad de hacer magia.

Pero El heraldo de Batat…no me lo puso tan fácil. Las pruebas fueron constantes, no sólo evaluaba mi capacidad como guerrero si no la capacidad de mi alma. Él fue el que me rebeló que yo era la reencarnación de nuestro señor Axedrien Axul y Zagato la de Hianlen Axendre. No me sorprendía en lo absoluto, al parecer Hianlen se había sentido tan culpable de la muerte de su hermano mayor que quiso reencarnar en este puesto para protegerlo. Dudaba si Zagato conocía o no esta información, pero nunca se atrevió a decirme nada. Tampoco mi padre ni mi madre me rebeló nada, pero recordaba que mi madre decía que Zagato estaba en deuda con el fuego por su propia voluntad. Ahora comprendía eso, pero eso no era conveniente. Si había reencarnado Axedrien y Marthea era Hikaru…había que encontrar a un tercero…Menae.

Se sabe que hemos reencarnado los tres, pero ¿quién era ella? ¿Y qué buscaba esta vez?

Esas preguntas invadieron mi mente a lo largo de todo el día, mientras conseguía arrancar uno de los motores por medio de un propulsor que usaba vacío y energía, de hecho Kaie se sorprendió por la solución que había empleado para ello. Incluso Geo lo había declarado como una causa perdida, pero ahora no me rendiría para nada. No hasta encontrar alguna pista. Parecía que en vez de progresar, esta vez me hallaba más perdido que antes, pero no era importante. La guerra iba a terminarse. Como que me llamaba Lantis Axul.

Suspiré satisfecho al ver el motor arrancar, este chico nos había detenido por tres ciclos del sol completos, no podíamos hacer nada para hacerlo funcionar, pero el día anterior algo me había hecho percatarme de su falla. Al parecer le hacía falta una fuerza mayor que las llaves de fuerza comprimida, atascado en otras palabras. Me gustó escuchar su sonido, rebelaba el uso de la energía comprimida, sin necesidad del empleo de magia. Significaba tener esperanzas de ganar contra el poder de los Kinas. Bueno, en realidad los Axul dominamos la magia, pero era la rebelión la que me preocupaba.

Dejé el motor a manos de Kaie y me quité los guantes manchados de mis manos, dejándolos para Geo. Me acordaba de su cara cuando les dije la verdadera historia de La Guerra de los Mil Años, ni siquiera Tarta, podía pronunciar palabra. Tatra como siempre, había permanecido serena, silenciosa y analizando todo lo que yo decía, pero nunca dudó de mí. Nunca podría hacerlo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Sacaba a Hikari a dar un paseo. No podía dejarlo sin recorrer las casas en invierno. La nieve le daba a la ciudad un aspecto muy lindo, mucha gente se preparaba para las fiestas invernales, mientras yo sólo con mi abrigo y guantes miraba a mi alrededor, sorprendida de todo lo bonito. Mi mente siempre fue demasiado simple. Corría, sonreía y miraba a mis alrededores como si tuviera cinco años. No me importaba en realidad tener catorce. Mamá permitía que yo viera todo, incluso si eso hacía retrasar nuestras compras, a pesar de las quejas de mis hermanos.

De momento iba sola, había avisado que saldría. Mis hermanos se habían preocupado y me mandaron con mucha protección, pero sólo llevaría a dar la vuelta a Hikari. Me gustaba mucho verlo mover su cola y ladrar casi tan emocionado como yo. Sin duda nos entendíamos demasiado bien.

Iba tan concentrada en las compras, que no me di cuenta. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido que no tuve tiempo de protegerme. La ciudad se incendiaba por completo, veía cuerpos, carne quemada, acero derretido en mí alrededor. Las luces que decoraban antes los escaparates, tan coloridas, se quemaban, la nieve se teñía de color cenizo y ocre, dejando su blancura atrás. El aroma de manzana y canela de los pasteles propios de la época eran reemplazados por el asqueroso y nauseabundo aroma del fuego, todo era destruido. Corrí junto con Hikari, que no dejaba de ladrar asustado, siguiéndome el paso, pesé a que él podía correr más rápido, una de las vigas estuvo a punto de caerme, y en ese instante algo la detuvo.

Abrí los ojos y me hallaba en una especie de líquido de consistencia pegajosa, color rosado o quizás rojo, intenté mover mis manos. No podía, estaba atada, incluso dentro de ese líquido. Pude escuchar voces en el exterior, quise gritar que me sacaran, pero el líquido se metió dentro de mi boca. Tenía un sabor asqueroso. Y me hacía atragantarme, escondiendo cualquier sonido que salía de mi garganta. Finalmente, algo aturdió de nuevo mis sentidos haciéndome caer de nuevo en la oscuridad.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Entré de forma rápida al interior de la improvisada sala en las cuevas. Fue una verdadera sorpresa ver a Aska enfermiza y a Tatra y Tarta ahí. Nova me había pedido verme, pero pensé que sería una reunión sólo entre ella y yo. Presea también había llegado, sin duda esto sería fenomenal. Geo estaba aquí, sin duda igual de incómodo que yo.

-Lantis, pensamos que tendríamos que arrancarte de los motores-dijo Nova. No era quizás el comentario más amable, pero nada podía sorprenderme de ella. Ni siquiera que su conocimiento sobre diplomacia era nulo. Por ello, ahora yo llevaba a cabo las negociaciones, pese a ser un "exiliado" de Autozam. Le miré de forma tranquila sin inmutarme. Nos conocíamos demasiado bien, éramos buenos colegas, así que no era necesario fingir cortesía. Miré al resto y me senté, quitando la capa que llevaba sobre mis hombros después de hacer un gesto que indicaba mis respetos a cada uno de los presentes.

-Bien, ya que me has dado la pauta para ser franco ¿a qué le debemos el honor, Nova?-sin rodeos. No era necesario, ella misma lo había indicado. Ninguno de los presentes hemos sido demasiado afectos a las falsas cortesías, en especial cuando estas parecen dominar a los Kinas ahora.

-Si, ¿qué hacen la líder de Fahren, Chizeta y hombres de Autozam en la misma sala?-preguntó Tarta. Tampoco le gustaba andarse con rodeos. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera a lo largo de mi rostro, mirando a Nova. Sin duda ha visto que todos aquí tenemos una personalidad con la que es conveniente decir las cosas como son.

-Bien, me parece que la obviedad es que es un asunto importante-Nova no apartaba sus ojos de mi vista, ignorando al resto. Desconfiaba de ellos, era obvio. Le miré de la misma forma, y miré después al resto. Ellos eran amigos míos, yo confiaba en ellos.-Lantis…ha llegado el momento.

-No puede llegar tan pronto Nova, ya te lo he advertido, no tenemos al fuerza de dar un golpe certero. Tan sólo la idea de pensar que en estos momentos podemos dar un golpe es inaudita, piensa en los cephyrianos, si fallamos las consecuencias serán desastrosas para ellos, no los dejarán a sol y a sombra.

-Creo que me apoyaras cuando comprendas la situación nueva-Nova me miró con frialdad. Íbamos a tener problemas, algo no estaba bien.

-Perdón, ¿pero qué situación nueva? Insistimos en saberlo-Aska dijo en un tono débil y afónico. No era del todo consciente de cuanto la habían torturado hasta que la escuché. Su autoritaria y fuerte voz ahora sólo era un sonido ronco y tenue, como si pudiera romperse sólo por el hecho de hablar.

-Aquél cephyriano que no pague el impuesto por capturarnos…será enviado a las Fosas de la Muerte-dijo sin más. Las Fosas de la Muerte, eran incluso en el tiempo de paz la zona más peligrosa de Cephyro, aunque bajo el liderazgo de Emeraude eso pudo haber desaparecido. Hikaru, antes de volverse la persona que es hoy, también intentó desaparecerles, pero con la oscuridad dentro de su corazón, ahora se habían hecho más fuertes, más temibles y un aterrador destino para cualquiera. Nadie salía vivo de las Fosas de la Muerte, al parecer un antiguo sortilegio de magia de la oscuridad era el encargado de sostenerle.

-Entonces, ¿ya han enviado a cephyrianos ahí?

-Lo has entendido Lantis, además no es todo-siguió con la mirada seria.-Los líderes de la Rebelión hemos sido condenados a ellas. Cualquiera que se niegue a decir información sobre nosotros, también terminará en las Fosas de la Muerte. Nos tienen atados.

-¿Qué son las Fosas de la Muerte, Lantis?-preguntó Tatra, seguramente la preocupación se denotaba en mi rostro. Sin duda, podría pelear antes de que me atraparan, pero los otros miembros de la rebelión no podrían decir que tuvieran la misma suerte.

-Las Fosas de la Muerte, princesa Tatra es una mina de un material que en Cephyro no se usa por que expulsa los deseos más ocultos y perversos del corazón, es más potente que el Escudo, como bien sabe Presea, pero su precio es alto. Nunca se había usado y el hecho de pensar usarlo habla de un corazón impuro, deseoso de poder. Los mineros que lo obtienen, nunca regresan a su hogar, mueren en ese sitio presos de una locura incomprensible para cualquiera. Siempre fue la peor condena conocida en Cephyro, y nunca se usaba, hasta ahora-Nova conocía mucho de ello, por su estancia como miembro de la Orden de Yeajeë. Ellas eran las únicas que podían tener acceso sin morir en el intento.

-No me has dicho todo, Nova. Te conozco-lo de las Fosas de la Muerte a ella no le preocupaba al absoluto, era algo más fuerte, más sustancial.

-Lantis, apresaron al movimiento de Silo, y ahora se dirigen hacía allá-me miró sin poder esconder más su angustia. Silo fue mucho tiempo su mentora, su cuidadora pero lo más importante es que era su hermana mayor. Presea y yo nos vimos con la misma cara que tenía Nova. Nosotros éramos amigos de ella gracias al tiempo en que me cuidó mientras estuve agonizando. No podía dejar que tuviera esa suerte, no ella.

-Bien, entonces tengo una cita en las Fosas de la Muerte, y no quiero perdérmela-me levanté de la mesa, girando sobre mis talones, cuando escuché la voz de Tatra llamándome.

-No Lantis, si como dices es tan peligroso y perturbador, no podrás salir de ahí-la voz de Tatra demostraba su angustia. Su dolor por mi decisión. Nova me veía de la misma forma, al igual que el resto. Incluso Tarta y Aska, de quiénes nunca fui de su agrado, tenían en sus rostros el mismo gesto.

-Por lo mismo, no puedo dejar que capturen a Silo, ella es tan amiga mía como ustedes Tatra, y….creo que los Kinas tienen deseos de verme, no los puedo dejar con la ilusión-dije de forma ácida, pensando en como partiría a las Fosas.

-Por lo menos no irás solo, yo iré contigo-Nova me miro con determinación, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

-No Nova, no van a tener a los líderes de la rebelión envueltos como regalo. Iré yo solo-mi determinación era contundente, no dejaría que llevaran a cabo la trampa. Sabía cuál era el fin de ellos, pero si iban a rodar cabezas, no permitiría que tomaran la de Nova. Me incorporé con tranquilidad, cuando fui detenido por Geo. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron unos instantes y pude entenderlo. Eagle lo mataría si me dejaba ir solo, dos tampoco era su deseo que me entregara a una muerte solo. Al parecer nadie deseaba que yo fuera solo. Esto era mi propia batalla, en verdad ya había timado el tinte de personal. Intenté convencer a Geo con mi expresión, no era necesario que Autozam y Azulian perdieran a dos de sus hombres, con uno de nosotros bastaba. No así al parecer de Geo.

-Lantis, no lo entiendes. Tu cabeza es más valiosa que la mía. La Rebelión no hubiera llegado tan lejos sin tu ayuda, eso lo sabemos todos los que estamos aquí-Nova y yo siempre hemos competido, al principio de forma fiera, después de forma amistosa, pero escuchar que estaba diciéndome un elogio, fue algo que me desconcentró totalmente. Ella no solía decir cosas agradables. Ni siquiera a su familia. Le miré, tratando de hacerle comprender que ella era igual de valiosa que yo. Ella era el líder de La Rebelión, su icono de lucha, no podíamos dejar que muriera. No ahora, era impensable. Presea me miraba en silencio, no necesitaba decirme nada con palabras. En el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos en la zona de Akai, había aprendido a leerla como ella a mí. Nos entendíamos demasiado bien. Una de sus miradas basto para hacerme entender, que no iban a dejarme ir solo.

-Eso es una mentira Nova, tú eres el líder de La Rebelión, además soy solamente un general exiliado, me conceden más importancia de la que merezco-mentí de forma deliberada. Tatra, Tarta y Geo lo sabían. Era el Lord menor de los Axul, no un general de Autozam exiliado, pero esa era mi identidad aquí. La de un extranjero rechazado por los suyos.-No estoy haciendo ningún acto heroico, me conoces demasiado para saber que no me dejaría llevar por patéticos sentimentalismos, me enfoco a lo práctico de la situación Nova, eso es todo. Soy quien conoce mejor la llanura que rodea a las Fosas de la Muerte, lo sabes mejor que nadie. Ni siquiera los propios Kinas la conocen como yo-le ataqué por el lado de la lógica. Nova no sólo era líder por su temperamento impulsivo y temerario, también era líder por que siempre podía ver las cosas de forma práctica y lógica. Al menos, en ese sentido podía decir que teníamos cierta semejanza.

-Aunque no dudo que tienes razón Lantis, creo que es prudente que no vayas solo-la suave y aguda voz de Tatra se abrió paso entre nosotros. Sin duda, ella sabía como expresar su opinión sin perder su toque en el proceso. Siempre se ha logrado hacer escuchar sin un atisbo de violencia. Podía sentirse su voz de mando, su presencia. Le escuche y asentí en silencio. Le tenía un enorme aprecio a Tatra, ella podía convencerme de muchas cosas. Si, era verdad que no la amaba ahora, y que era feliz de verla con mi mejor amigo, pero eso no menguaba mi aprecio por ella.

-Siempre sabes que decirme, ¿verdad Tatra?-le dije con un suspiro y un amago de sonrisa en mis labios. Lo que me sorprendió, fue que al levantar la mirada, los ojos de Nova podían destruir un bosque entero. Sin duda debe ser por que esperaba que accediera a lo que me pedía, dado que hemos sido amigos por cierto tiempo, pero ella no sabía que Tatra podía hacerme recordar muchas cosas.-De acuerdo, si insisten todos, no iré solo, pero no quiero arriesgar a nadie-les miré, aunque eso me hacía sentir como que me estaba haciendo el mártir. No, en verdad, prefería verme yo solo en las dificultades, era mi forma de vivir.

-Eso me suena como a la invitación que estaba esperando-Geo fue el primero en hablar. Al principio, pensé que estaba aquí por Eagle, puesto que no es una mentira su gran estima por él, pero supongo tiene cierto aprecio por mí. O le agradan bastante los dulces que suelo conseguirle.

-Voy contigo Lantis-Presea dijo decidida, sabía con ese gesto que no se le puede llevar la contraria. Ella había tomado la decisión y no había vueltas atrás.

-Bien Gathanriel, no te puedes cuidar solo en Las Fosas de la Muerte, así que iré-a pesar de su molestia, Nova hablo.

-Se los agradezco, pero ¿qué parte de no quiero arriesgar a nadie no quedo clara?-todos habían decidido ir, incluso Tarta y Tatra, que no conocían el lugar y se suponía que se mantenían bajo la neutralidad en la guerra. Aska estaba callada, mirándome para después levantarse.

-La parte en que no vas a arriesgarte solo-la voz débil de Aska me sorprendió. En su condición, apenas y podía moverse, ya no hablemos de una excursión peligrosa a Las Fosas de la Muerte.-Sé que soy un estorbo en este estado Gathanriel, no tienes por que convencerme, pero de todas formas, trato de intervenir. No puedo seguirte como el resto, sería perjudicial para ustedes, pero si puedo ayudarte de otras formas.

No tengo que mencionar que estaba sorprendido de lo agradecida que puede ser Aska cuando se lo propone. No tenía idea de que clase de ayuda podría brindarme, pero en cualquier situación de crisis, la ayuda puede ser bienvenida.

-Bien, si eso es todo, tenemos que salir con discreción. Nadie debe saber que un grupo de Rebeldes se dirige a Las Fosas de la Muerte-di por terminada la reunión y salí de nueva cuenta a recibir un poco de aire.

El aire en Cephiro es frío, ya no tiene ese toque de una delicada brisa, si no es cruento, violento, es capaz de agitar a cualquier cosa como si fuera una hoja, pero eso era lo que necesitaba, sentir mi cuerpo hecho una hoja, dependiente de otra cosa diferente al deber, a mis responsabilidades como Lord menor de los Axul, a el sentimiento que se había instalado en mi persona. Deseaba dejarme llevar, no pensar. Pero al parecer, eso era justo lo que el destino no quería.

-Gathanriel, deberías ir a dormir-la voz autoritaria de Nova me sacó de mis pensamientos o de mis deseos. No era la más oportuna en estos instantes, sin embargo me alegraba que fuera ella. No podía dar explicaciones a otros, nadie comprendería como ella.

-No eres mi madre Nova, puedo estar bajo la brisa nocturna-respondí sin mirarle, perdido en el cielo azul intenso, y en la luna de Cephiro. Ni siquiera yo puedo dar crédito al tiempo que llevo aquí. A veces trato de recordar como pensaba antes de terminar en este lugar, como veía las cosas. No he estado aquí la mayor parte de mi vida, es cierto, pero ahora creo que mi vida no podía ser otra si no arreglaba las cosas en este sitio. Era algo irónico, como buscaba la debilidad de ellos, y terminé ayudándoles en una Rebelión. Quizás, a Zagato le haría demasiada gracia.

-Si fuera tu madre, no te diría deberías, te diría vete a dormir-se puso a mi lado, a contemplar el paisaje nocturno, si a la desolación total se le puede llamar paisaje. Me sorprendía que antes no hubiera aromas nauseabundos aquí, pues las cosas habían cambiado tanto como no se tenía idea.-No creo que quieras ir de excursión sin haber pegado el ojo.

-No voy de vacaciones Nova, vamos a liberar a los que se han negado a nuestra captura. Parece que está haciendo todo lo posible por que la odien ¿se puede ser tan estúpido?-no sé que pretendía en realidad, trataba de encontrarle un patrón, pero cada orden que decía era más absurda que la anterior. En su forma de actuar y de proceder, parecía que Hikaru le estaba poniendo un precio demasiado alto a su cabeza, casi como si quisiera formar parte de los trofeos de una horda de cephirianos furiosos. Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma, sólo había estado peleando contra de ella, contra de mis sentimientos, sin buscar un patrón. Ella proclama nuevas órdenes absurdas, la Rebelión y yo respondíamos. Así había sido en las últimas ocasiones. Hasta estos momentos.-Nova, dime ¿no has pensado qué puede haber un patrón en la forma de actuar de la Kina Marthea? ¿Cómo si ella misma buscara darse muerte?

-Lantis, hay gobernantes que actúan como idiotas para su propio perjuicio, buscando el odio de su propia gente, pero no por ello buscan su muerte, sólo buscan su beneficio-no esperaba que me comprendiera de momento. El odio de Nova por ella, por lo que representaba eran capaces de cegar su capacidad lógica. Eso era en lo único en lo que no se podía contar con ella. Ninguno de nosotros tenía una opinión clara sobre ella; a mí me cegaba el amor, a Nova la cegaba el odio. No podíamos hablar de forma parcial. Quizás tenía que discutirlo con Geo o me gustaría incluso hablarlo con Clef, aunque de momento lo último era imposible. Tenía mucho sin escuchar noticias sobre él, al principio pensé que había huido o de nuevo estaba en Azulian, pero ahora no estaba del todo seguro. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta que había sido del Kina Menae, su paradero era un verdadero misterio. Quizás podría hablar con Zagato, si pudiera tener una oportunidad de estar a solas, pero mi hermano no era una opción, conforme pasaban los días, su conducta era cada vez más extraña. Y por primera vez, pensé que algo más fuerte que él, estaba llevándolo a la locura.

-Puede que sea cierto Nova, quizás tienes razón. Te veo en unas horas-le di una palmada en el hombro, ella asintió y me retire a mi tienda. Cercana a ella, estaban Tatra y Tarta, quienes estaban disfrutando el té como si no tuvieran preocupaciones. Les di las buenas noches y me fui a dormir.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. No podía de dejar de pensarlas mientras me quitaba la armadura, la colocaba en su sitio y dejaba a Clefto a su lado. Mis ojos se dirigieron al techo de la tienda, enorme y que daba oportunidad de contemplar las estrellas, que a pesar de todo seguían brillando en el firmamento.

No tenía miedo a las Fosas de la Muerte. Algo muy ingenuo de mi parte, pero nadie puede tener miedo cuando existen cosas peores para temer. Al menos eso creo. No era muy inteligente comenzar a temer ahora. Sin remedio, intenté cerrar mis ojos. No funciono. Sin embargo, era mejor, por que los sueños, son peores que quedarse sin dormir. Ahora mis visiones, desde que acepté ser la reencarnación de Axedrien eran más intensas y vívidas, como si yo estuviera involucrado en ellas. Si, eran de su vida pasada, pero la última incluso pude sentir lo gélido del viento. Me desperté con la cara curtida por el frío. No entendía que estaba pasando y no podía contárselo a ninguno de mis colegas.

No tengo idea en que momento cerré los ojos.

Levantarse no fue un problema, no estaba tan agotado como pensé que estaría. Al parecer el sueño todavía predominaba en el campamento de la Rebelión. Con un poco de suerte podría salirme sin necesidad de involucrar a nadie. No me estaba dando mi papel de héroe, no eran esas mis intenciones, tan sólo no podía dejar que ellos me siguieran, la misión y el deber eran míos, de alguna forma lo percibía así. Algo me llamaba para salir solitario a mi destino, algo más fuerte que yo.

Después de un baño rápido en el río, puse en mi ropa hecha de forma especial por los Azulianos. De un material que no se usaba aquí, algodón. En realidad, se usaba en la zona de los seres normales, los Kinas preferían materiales mágicos, como las escamas, las lágrimas, las hebras de algunos animales, o en ocasiones sus pieles, aunque para ellos fuera algo fiero, pero en este material fluía de forma perfecta mi armadura. La armadura la coloqué a la perfección, para asegurar su funcionamiento, tenía que darse un sello de magia, en parte era mi compromiso con ella. La había fabricado de nueva cuenta en mi entrenamiento con el Ermitaño, combinando la magia de Cephiro con la magia de los Azulianos, dándome un instrumento que me había sido demasiado útil.

Tomé a Clefto, sintiendo como su energía fluía a través de mis manos, apreciando como de nuevo se formaba nuestro vínculo de Kailu con arma. No es tan sencillo formar uno de estos vínculos, en especial por que la esencia debe mantenerse fuerte, sensible al arma, flexible, la espada era una prolongación del brazo, era una muestra del arte del que la maneja. Cuando estaba en Azulian, la había aceptado sin ser totalmente consciente de su significado, hasta hoy.

El silencio de la noche y su oscuridad eran excelentes para acompañarme, llevé lo necesario conmigo y salí de forma sigilosa.

-Para ser tan bueno, tienes la pisada más pesada que conozco, tus pies podrían despertar a todo el campamento-Nova hablo a mis espaldas. Al voltear a su lado estaban Geo y Presea. Sonreí de lado.

-O quizás estuviste aquí toda la noche y mi pisada es perfectamente sigilosa-era la opción más probable, pero no iba a admitirlo. Al menos no la Nova que conozco.

-Divertido Gathanriel, pero sabíamos que harías lo posible por ir solo. Ya nos pusimos de acuerdo con las gemelas neutras y quedamos en que iríamos a acompañarte y ellas nos cubrirían junto con la otra que trajiste al campamento.

-Pues bien, si sabían que haría lo posible pierden su tiempo, soy capaz de atacarlos Nova, de ser necesario-ella sabía que nunca había podido ganarme en un duelo. Desde que nos conocíamos, siempre terminaba mordiendo el polvo. No iba a ser la excepción, ahora que estaba decidido a hacer esto yo sólo.

-No serías capaz Lantis, tus ojos no mienten-Presea me había descubierto. No podía creer que ella a veces me conociera mejor que yo mismo. Bajé a Clefto y les miré.

-De acuerdo, pero si mueren les patearé el trasero por haber dejado que les mataran-dije molesto y convoqué a mi corcel negro. Ellos llevaban otros medios de transporte, los nuevos que habíamos hecho a partir de la tecnología de Autozam y la magia de Cephiro. Eran útiles, silenciosos, pero sólo podían llevar a una persona, o dos a lo mucho. Sin más, hice que el caballo se moviera y anduviera su camino.

La noche caía sobre las copas de los árboles de Cephiro, por lo menos donde seguían. El bosque de los Lamentos nos daba la bienvenida. No podíamos dar marcha atrás. La plateada y rojiza luz de las lunas de Cephiro nos daban en el rostro, alumbrando nuestro camino. Nuestros sentidos eran puestos a prueba gracias a ello, cualquier ruido era capaz de ponernos en estado de alerta. El aliento de cada uno de nosotros era lo único que se percibía en este ambiente calmado y engañoso. Nada podía causar confianza, no podíamos confiar en nada ni en nadie, sólo en nosotros mismos. De alguna forma, la sangre de nuestras venas lo sabía, mandando calma y emoción a nuestros cuerpos, ahora nos habíamos unido para salvar a aquéllos que habían decidido ser castigados antes que entregarnos. Nos habían dado sus vidas, sin siquiera conocernos.

Íbamos a nuestra muerte, y no estábamos preocupados.

Notas de Ady: Hola, mis saludos. Pensé que no volvería a escribir de nuevo, pero creo que con esto, rompo la dichosa maldición del capítulo 10. Como ven, doy inicio a la segunda parte de Fuego Negro, una parte un poco más lúgubre. Se acabo la era de paz, viene la guerra. Se acepta crítica constructiva y lechugas para mi ensalada, hasta jitomates. Me disculpo por haber dejado tanto tiempo mis escritos, pero espero sea bueno. Los quiero, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

a como ella. A nadie comprenderain embargo me alegraba que fuera ella. No podendo una labor tit que el destino no querto que se


End file.
